A Girl and her Angel
by Sapphiet
Summary: Two selfish wishes, a desire to change the past and undo what had happened, no matter what the cost. Find out what happens now that time has been rewritten, will it end well or not?
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone,**

**I have a feeling the prologue wasn't good since it might not of interested you all, I've decided to edit the prologue and I hope it's okay.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

There are many things that are unusual with our world. Things that are seen and things that we choose not to see.

The world is very mysterious and frightening… only to those who choose to harm others, by hiding in plain sight using black and white as their cover. But if you look closer you'll notice that not everything is black and white.

And people, people are one of the most strangest and one of the most complex creatures of them all.

_It was a mistake… a stupid mistake I shall never forget, how can someone so kind end up being so evil! His eyes once so shy only he became a monster. It's ironic though, they spoke of the White Wings as being a Devil but… the real Devil was him… why would he do such a horrible thing to his family? Why did he rape that girl? There are so many questions- so many go unanswered. _

_I just can't understand it. Even when White Wings sacrificed himself they all ended up tormenting him for crimes he had not committed, they called him a parasite and a monster, among other things. It was no wonder that he snapped._

_Finally after nearly three hundred years, it was over. He was finished, although I had to ask, why did he go after me? Why did he want me dead? Did I do something to anger him? What reason did he hate me? _

_Guilt was in his heart for what he did, obsession was his weakness after all. I hated him for that moment, after all White Wings suffered the most and he never did get justice for what happened. Marks I know even if they were not present on the tamers were on him. I feel saddened to know this and yet there is nothing I can do… However you showed up, the one who wanted me dead. Eyes of sorrow and guilt._

_You ask me for two wishes, even after what you did how can I be merciful?_

_Although the burden of your crimes, the poison you passed on to each Hikari will be yours to suffer alone, just like you murdered your father._

_Your first wish was to change time, to send your memories to your younger self in order to prevent this disaster from happening. The time you lost was payment although, you asked me for the second wish- that I was never involved with the Hikari line from the past. I raised a brow after all, it was the wish of your grandfather that allowed the Koku Yoku to be born._

_You smiled nevertheless and said that it was about time to redeem yourself for the sins you have committed. This dream- the rivalry, the rift you helped create had to end. I now wonder if Kosuke and Daiki know about this, is that why they wanted to find a away to end the feud? No I don't think so, maybe they've grown tired like I have. Watching people, granting wishes, seeing the conditions and prices take effect on the lives of others. It gets tiring after a while. _

_I have to ask Ryushi, what are you up to? Why are you so desperate to change things now?_

_Why do I feel like I'm losing part of my power now?_

_What have you done?_

* * *

**What did he do I wonder?**


	2. Chapter 1: A child and her friends in a

**Here's chapter one I hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A child and her friends in a snowy park**

"Hello who are you?" A girl called stopping the one who was walking with her, they looked at a small girl who had long black hair and brown eyes that were shrouded by her hair while she was sitting on a swing. Her head was down from feeling sad and alone. But she knew part of her was never alone- except she could never show or talk when people were around. They would gossip and call her a freak but she could do nothing to stop them, this was because they would mock and hurt her just to make themselves feel big.

The two looking at her were twins. One had short red hair while the other had brown hair that was long and was wearing a pink beanie. The shorthaired girl approached the girl who sat on the swing while the other was rooted to the spot. Why was a small girl their age alone in the park when it was freezing cold?

"Hello? Are you okay?" the girl asked the black haired one who was froze stiff from being spoken to. It was always the same. Someone would ask before calling her names and treating her as if she was weird before leaving or went to beat her up.

_'__Just ignore them and they'll go away'_ was what she thought every single time. However this girl stood in front of her with concerned eyes, the same eyes everyone had making the black haired girl grimace as she braced for what was to come.

"Are you okay? Aren't you lonely?" the girl froze again, this was new to her and she didn't know whether to like the new found concern or not. She didn't blink or move just stayed still until the girl lifted her and to touch the black haired girl's hand.

"Riku wait!" the black haired girl almost screamed in reflex as she fell of the swing backwards and landed on the snowy ground while one hand went in front of her. Riku and her sister gasped in shock as the swing the girl sat on was now covered in sharp icy spikes. The girl scrambled off the ground before making a break for it. She knew it was bad showing off her powers to strangers who would tell on her.

"Wait!" Riku's voice hit her ears but she didn't stop running.

Maybe it was a bad idea to come that day after all.

"Just leave her Riku" her sister said however part of her wondered if the girl was okay after seeing her hit her head even if it was just snow.

"We need to see if she's okay Risa, it's my fault for scaring her" Riku said as they ran after the girl. They continued running until they saw a small box near the alley. They stopped and stared at the box before looking at each other, there was no way that the girl would be living in that box not when it was cold and the bitter air was about to get worse soon.

"No way" Risa gasped in horror.

"Don't tell me she stays there in that box!" Riku cried as they went closer to see the girl hiding inside the box.

"Why are you hiding in here?! Don't you know it's cold outside?" Riku cried as she went closer but it made the girl move back even though she had no room to move to her dismay. She shivered as she pulled her thick coat closer to her shaking frame.

"What's your name?" Riku asked as she sat down despite the snow being cold and wet. She shivered but remained sitting with a smile on her face. The girl shivered in fear but kept her hands on her legs knowing she could freeze her only refuge from the chill until nighttime.

"I won't hurt you I promise but are you okay? You hurt your head when you fell" Riku gestured to the girl's head. This took the girl by surprise.

"Do you want our parents to look at it?" this made her recoil in shock from Risa's question. No one wants to help an orphan. The girl shook her head slightly as she kept her eyes on them just in case it was actually a trick.

"We won't hurt you, we are just worried about you" the girl was starting to hear their thoughts and emotions as they hit her ears making her wince from the pain. Riku and Risa looked at each other.

"Are your ears hurting?" Riku asked as she put her hands on the girl's ear. The girl cried in fear as she moved back.

"Don't touch me your hurting my ears!" the girl said loudly. Riku stopped and looked at her carefully.

"I'm sorry we didn't mean to hurt your ears" Riku said softly.

"Stop thinking and feeling too many things at once" the girl whined which sounded as her voice was strained from the pain, tears began to run down her eyes as the pain was getting worse by the second. The twins looked at each other with pale faces, snow started to fall now causing them to shiver and Risa started to sneeze from the sudden chill that hit her bones. She rubbed her nose with her pink mittens but kept on watching the girl and her sister, she started to get worried about the time since it was getting late and there was suppose to be a snow storm tonight.

"We're sorry" Risa said weakly. "But we are worried about you"

"Why? Why care about an orphan who's a nobody! A freak!" the girl snapped as she glared at them, there was no way that she'd ever believe them it was always the same and nothing changed. Not even a few words would make it better for her not after that night which left her with no other option but to run away and leave her remaining family lying in a pool of their own blood in their house.

"You're not a freak" Riku said angrily knowing that she was the one Takashi was picking on not too long ago, it made her sick knowing that nothing was done to help or sort out the mess.

"Prove it! Can anyone beside me freeze things and hear people think or feel?" the girl snapped again.

"Well no" Risa replied weakly as she looked at Riku who's eyes showed sadness. It was hard to even understand what she was going through since they hadn't experienced it themselves.

"Well there you go now leave me alone!" the girl said looking upset as she turned away from them.

"Not when you are here alone in the cold!" Riku said angrily. She knew that it would haunt her knowing that she left this girl by herself and was not able to find out if the girl will make it another night scared Riku more than she'll ever admit.

"I don't need pity! I've made so far all by myself I don't want charity!" the girl said coldly her eyes shone darkly causing the girls to shiver slightly.

"Please stay with us, even if it's for a while just trust us please" part of the girl wanted to say yes but fear took over her as usual.

"Please believe us, we won't hurt you" Risa looking close to tears. A cold breeze blew past but the girl shivered from the cold as she pulled her jacket close.

"What's your name?" Riku asked as she smiled at the girl who was shocked to see Riku smile at her kindly. This was new to her and for a moment she thought that those two could be trusted.

"Why?" the girl asked as she stared at them.

"We want to be friends and also since you know our names" Risa said as she knew what Riku was up to. The girl frowned as she looked at them.

"Maimi… Maimi Hikari" the girl said weakly as she looked at them as if hoping that they didn't recognize the name and to her surprise they didn't nor did they judge.

"That's a nice name Maimi" Riku said as she held her hand up.

"My name is Riku Harada" Riku said with a smile, Maimi looked at her with fear from the sudden action.

"My name is Risa Harada I'm her twin sister" this took Maimi by surprise to know that they were twins. "Do you want to be friends?" Risa asked while smiling.


	3. Chapter 2: Getting along

**Hi everyone I hope you are all doing well. Here's chapter 2**

**I own nothing except the OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Getting along**

"This is the place!" said an excited teenage male with long blond hair. He stretched with his arms towards the ceiling and looked round the entrance after entering their new apartment. It was empty but it would do for now, just making ends meet and in order to buy food was on the top of his list.

"_Are you sure we can afford it?_" Maimi's voice entered his mind, he could tell she was hesitant while fatigue took over because of her age. He smiled at how the young six year old girl cared about his wellbeing despite the situation they were forced to endure during the past year. The anger of what happened still burned in his blood, how could such a thing happened to two nice people and now what was Maimi left with? Sorrow and the fear of not being able to see another day, it took everything in his power not to take over and attack the ones responsible. He knew they were only doing their job but hurting two innocent girls and an old man leaving only one was left barely alive hit him deeply as reality of what happened began to take a toll on his sub consciousness.

This place however had to do for now since it was either here or living in the streets again or worse, having moving from one place to another while living in fear of being hunted down by the ones who attacked them. Landlords would barge in the home when he had just arrived and would demand money for rent forcing him to retreat from the temporary home they had just settled in. The reason why money was scarce was because payments from bosses almost came late every time which added more problems. Every night the boy worked at late night cafés as a busboy or as a waiter, bars were a problem since he had to endure horrible people and their behaviour especially when they were either high or drunk. Odd jobs only just gave them enough to eat but not enough to pay the rent.

Most times the boy had to break into areas like gyms just to keep clean and sleep while avoiding not just the bad weather but cold nights that would chill them to the bone. It was hard however neither one complained since they would rather eat and rest somewhere that is safe for now then starve or freeze to death.

The boy was adamant about this place without knowing why an went to see if the apartment was any good, the reason why he went there was because he had heard that the landlady recently knocked off the price for this particular apartment. He immediately went to see the landlady who knocked off the price a little more as soon as she saw his appearance and heard his story of how he became homeless. Taking pity on him she provided some essentials in order that would last for a few weeks, he was thankful for her generosity and promised to pay her on time.

"Just give it when your ready, there's no rush" she winked, the boy knew she was near her elderly years and reminded him of her son who passed away from cancer a few years ago. Maimi felt bad for not being able to help but knew that the boy was getting desperate, they couldn't keep moving around forever and knew that they had to stop sometime. Sure they had enough money for the next payment month but food and new clothes came first. Still the boy worked odd jobs that were near the area but only at night just so Maimi could get rest and have time to socialize if there was a time to do so.

However the first thing that was on the boy's mind when he looked at the living room and went to check the empty clean bathroom - shower the girl who kept running away from him. It was a chore every night since they had settled here and had to do the same thing over again, and it always ending with almost the exact same result- Maimi would always do either a runner or throw a tantrum. However even after all that he smiled at her constant refusal and from her childish antics.

"Now Maimi come on you need a shower" the boy said warmly as he sighed with a smile.

"No! I don't wanna!" Maimi snapped as she glared at him with her hands now in clenched tightly at her sides.

"Now now Maimi be a good girl. You want to be clean don't you? Don't forget you need to go to bed soon since it's getting late" the boy said calmly as he knelt down so he was near her height.

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" Maimi screamed loudly causing ice to form around her as she threw another tantrum, she flinched at the ice now forming around her giving him enough time to scoop her up despite the fact the floor was now slippery.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Maimi whined as he placed her inside the tub and proceeded to undress her so she could have her bath. She grumbled angrily but allowed him to wash her properly.

"Meanie" she grumbled again causing him to laugh as she pouted with her arms crossed.

"It won't take long Maimi, you know that" he said before pecking her cheek softly. She glared at him before splashing not just his blond hair but also his face as well causing him to pause.

"Maimi" he paused causing her to look at him angrily.

"What?" she snapped as she saw him remain rooted to the spot.

"Did you splash water on me?" she almost froze at how calm he was, he was taking this almost too well.

"Humph!" she turned her head until she jumped slightly after the sudden splash of cold water hit her on the back causing her to turn and face him so he could see her shocked expression while she saw his teasing smile at the same time. She pulled a face before her eyes began to glow blue, the next thing he knew was that water had been in the tub was now being lifted into the air. His smile dropped instantly at how she sent the water up while she remained still and gripped the side of the bath causing her knuckles to turn white.

"Maimi… put the water down please" the boy said while looking at the water and began to feel completely uneasy knowing that if it hit him, it wouldn't be pleasant even if the water was warm.

"Say sorry! I hate the cold!" she snapped causing him to smile and pat her head gently as she pouted.

"Sorry Maimi now can we continue please so you can sleep?" he said with a smile.

**Splash!**

The boy froze with his eyes wide open as he allowed the water to soak every inch of his stunned body while his hand still remained on her head.

"Done!" she crossly before getting out of the tub naked leaving a soaked boy in her wake.

"Maimi get back here! I haven't done your hair!" the boy called as he chased after a now panicking child.

"Not again!" Maimi cried as she began to run away from him, the boy smiled as he scooped up the girl who wriggled once more in his arms who now sounded like a cat who was growling.

"Young lady, when will you learn?" he chuckled in a playful manner before placing her back in the tub despite the fact he was shivering from the cold. After finishing her bath the boy began dressing her in a white nighty and took her to bed.

"Can I have water please?" the girl asked with doe like eyes. The boy smiled before getting up.

"Certainly Maimi, now wait here please" the boy said as he got up.

"Okay" She chirped with a sweet smile that instantly melted his heart. He smiled at how he could move around without having to need to borrow Maimi's body at all and to think she was only six.

"_She's defiantly growing stronger_" he mused as he took one of the glasses given to him by the landlady and filled it with water. Walking back the boy looked at the sky showing him that it was now dark, right now he felt at ease not just because of the routine but the fact he and Maimi were now safe from harm. His main concern was for how long until they had to move.

"_I just hope we don't have to move anytime soon_" the boy said to himself. Knowing that as they had only started to like living here after one week, that week left a lasting impression on them and they began to feel as if they just found their permanent home. It was nice and spacious which got the boy wishing that this feeling wouldn't leave them anytime soon. However on the fifth day things got complicated as the old landlady suddenly caught them in the apartment. The poor boy was forced to explain as to why Maimi was with him leaving her stunned at what the girl could do and that he was using her doll to make himself solid. The poor woman then almost had a heart attack when the boy proved it by leaving the doll and vanished completely, Maimi then showed the lady her eyes that had now changed colour from brown to molten yellow. Shortly after recovering from her ordeal the lady began to assist them a little more to their surprise instead of kicking them out or worse called the special people in order to take them away and be experimented on. She even made occasional visits to make sure they were both okay and often chuckled when Maimi had to take a bath. The noise from where she was always made her laugh. The first night made her worry since she didn't know what was going on, but now that she knew what was causing the noise she was felt more at ease knowing nothing was wrong.

"I always knew you were special young man, I just didn't understand it until now. Tell me are you an angel?" the lady asked him with a smile on her face later that day as she gave him a cup of hot tea, the boy even mused at the thought. He was anything but an angel.

"_Dark will wake up soon though… just as I was about to forget about that Kaito too. Things never got the way we want. If it were up to me, Gerald and Maria would still be here and Maimi wouldn't have to worry about her right ear_" the boy thought deeply until he looked at the glass in his right hand and realized that he needed to bring the glass to Maimi who was still waiting.

"Thank you Nii-san" Maimi said with a smile before draining the glass.

"Easy you'll choke" the boy said as he chuckled at how she drank the water. She sighed after finishing her glass before giving it back to him with a nod of thanks, his eyes softened at how her smile had gotten wider to the point that she had a dimple.

"Alright you, time for bed" the boy said as he looked at the time.

"But Nii-san I don't want to sleep" she whined as she folded her arms under her chest. He smiled softly before sitting on the bed causing it to dip slightly from his weight. He laid her down and stroked her hair softly knowing it would comfort the saddened child.

"I'll be with you in the morning" he vowed knowing that she worried about whether he would still be around. She witnessed her sister and grandfather's death, she still took it to heart. The boy knew this and kept her close as he remembered his promise to keep her safe. It was a promise that he took very seriously knowing that he's rather die then let any harm come to her.

"But what about now?" Maimi asked weakly causing him to smile at how she put him first just as he put her before his own wellbeing.

"I promise I'll stay close now go to sleep. Remember I need to work soon" the boy reminded her as he continued to stroke her. His long fringe landed near her arms as she began to close her eyes, the boy continued to stroke her cheek in an affectionate manner to him she was fragile and needed to be protected.

"Night Nii-san Krad" she said softly as she began to fall asleep. Krad smiled before laying beside her so he could keep her close.

"Good night Maimi" Krad said before vanishing, in his place was a plain tattered doll.

Two years later

"So what are you going to do today?" asked Riku as she saw Maimi sit on the swing, they felt the breeze blew softly on their necks while Maimi's hair moved as while she tried stop the swing. Maimi looked at her with curious eyes as she pondered on what she was going to do today. Riku wore a short white shirt, a pair blue shorts and brown sandals due to the summer heat. Maimi wore a long white dress with a blue belt and blue sandals.

"Nothing much" Maimi replied as she looked down in a shy manner. She knew it wasn't safe to tell her secret but it was for the best. Her new friends might run off in fear and that wasn't good at all.

"_Why not play with the twins? I'm sure they want to play_" said a voice that made Maimi's face go red from being caught out.

"_Krad don't do that when they're here, they don't know that I talk to you or that you exist! And it's hard enough not to speak to you aloud_" Maimi thought while panicking. She heard a light chuckle.

"_Don't worry Maimi they won't think of you any differently_" Krad said with a smile that only she saw. She saw to her right a pale head with blond hair which was in a ponytail while there was a cross half the size of his head on the end of the ponytail. She saw him smiling as he nudged her to play with them.

"Sure about that?" Maimi asked not realizing that she spoke aloud.

"What am I sure about?" Riku asked causing Maimi to wince now realizing that Riku heard her.

"Nothing" Maimi said quickly before looking down shyly, Riku looked at her oddly. Risa at that moment appeared to Maimi's dismay.

"It's really hot today you know" Risa whined as she fanned her face. Risa wore a pink dress and brown sandals but still was hot.

"I wish it could snow" Risa whined as she looked at them before sitting on the grass to relax, she suddenly smiled from her idea. "Snow!" Risa cried with glee making Riku raise a brow.

"No Risa" Riku scolded sharply while Maimi just blinked at what just happened.

"Snow?" Maimi asked quietly.

"Why not? It's hot and we need to keep cool! I'm sure Maimi won't mind right?" Risa beamed at Maimi who just stared now looking like she was a deer caught in the headlights. Riku sighed loudly at her sister's insensitive behaviour.

"She wants you to make it snow" Riku explained looking annoyed.

"I know" Maimi said quietly while looking puzzled.

"Please Maimi!" Risa pleaded as she gave a now uncomfortable Maimi the puppy dog eyes.

"Stop it Risa, you shouldn't make her do it, it's not nice" Riku said angrily. Risa's eyes dropped slightly.

"You're right, I'm sorry" Risa said to Maimi. "I just wanted it to snow so we don't get too hot" Risa explained while Maimi pondered on the idea.

"Do you have a basement?" Maimi asked them so softly that it almost didn't reach their ears. However to her surprise they stopped and looked back at her. Risa's eyes shone with glee as she gripped Maimi's hands. This made Maimi almost flinch from the sudden move but kept still as she observed Risa.

"We do so does that mean you'll make it snow in our basement?" Risa asked now looking at her, Maimi felt her happiness radiating off of Risa in waves while Riku just stared at Risa.

"Thank you Maimi, it's very nice of you to do that for us" Riku said looking at Maimi with a grateful smile.

"Come on!" Risa said as she grabbed Maimi's hand before pulling her towards their house, Maimi cried out in shock as she nearly fell on the floor.

"R-Risa! Be careful you almost hurt Maimi!" Riku cried as she chased after the two girls. She had a bad feeling that it wouldn't end well. To her surprise it actually ended up being fun as Maimi created a sky blue ball of energy before sending it up the ceiling of the basement and snow began to fall. They even started to play with ice Maimi created so they could slip and slide on. So far there were no accidents but very soon they found themselves in the kitchen with cups of hot chocolate while smiling from what they did.

"That was amazing!" Risa cried as she began to swing her legs while she was on the chair. The hot cup warmed her cold hands in no time.

"I have to admit it was really cool how you used your powers like that" Riku said with a smile as she looked at Maimi who's face turned pink. She was never use to compliments and she didn't think she ever would.

"Thank you" Maimi said softly. She began to notice the sky was turning dark.

"I should go home" Maimi gently placed her cup down before heading towards the door. She heard Risa cry out in shock while Riku began to get worried since it was getting late.

"Can we have our butler take you home?" Riku asked. Maimi started to smile at the kind gesture.

"It's okay I'll be fine" she replied before heading out the house. Riku looked at Risa's sad look, she went to go after Maimi only to see she had vanished.

"But how? Hmm?" Riku looked down to see a few white feathers had appeared near the door. Risa stopped beside her and peered at the feathers with wonder.

A teenager with long blond hair and white wings landed near an apartment containing two floors. He sighed with relief knowing that he was home and allowed his wings to vanish in order to prevent any suspicion. He looked round as him while he went up the stairs, he marveled at his surroundings knowing that this was a peaceful neighborhood.

"This is a good place Maimi, I'm glad we're staying somewhere at least" he commented while walking along the corridor of the second floor. Until at last he arrived at the door to the apartment they were staying in. he heard a yawn and smiled softly.

"_I'm glad you are able to help, if it weren't for you Nii-san I wouldn't be here_" the male frowned as he entered the apartment to see it was almost empty except for furniture.

"Don't give me too much credit Maimi, the reason why we got this is because we needed somewhere to rest and be safe in" Krad said as he looked in the mirror to see his yellow cat like eyes looking back at him before Maimi's appearance replaced his own reflection. She looked tired from her recent activity but that just made him smile since she was doing well with people, she was coping with making new friends even if it was just two people and didn't have to hide much from them except Krad knew that they might not feel the same when they meet him.

"_But you always have to talk to grown ups and have to work in order to get stuff_" Maimi said weakly as her eyes started slipping.

"Maimi that is not true… your adopted uncle Richard has been paying for all this" this took Maimi by surprise.

"_Mary too?!_" Maimi cried now reeling in shock as the truth of why he was out almost every night without resting except during the day, it made sense now but it didn't make her feel any better. Instead she became saddened by how much he placed her needs first before his own safety.

"Yes she was more than willing to help" Krad said with a grin until he saw Maimi's saddened eyes, his grin slipped quickly from seeing her unhappy. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy that they are helping?"

"It's just, how can you put me first every time? Don't you get tired of putting up with my selfish-?" Krad frowned from her words. Why was she feeling guilty when there was no need for her to feel that? He never felt like he was being forced into looking after her and Krad knew that he needed to tell her that.

"Don't ever say that! I'm more than willing to help you otherwise I could never forgive myself for getting you hurt" he said sharply.

"_Krad_" Maimi's voice trailed off due to guilt.

"We're alive now so let's just keep positive! After all" Krad paused while smiling which took her by surprise at the sudden glint that appeared in his eye.

"_Krad?_"

"My other half Dark is going to show up soon and I want to see how you fair up against him" Krad mused now grinning at the idea of Dark becoming an artwork icicle. Maimi blinked at his thoughts since this was new to her. Since when did Krad want her to freeze someone?

"_That's not nice!" _she cried while he laughed lightly.

"Don't worry I won't hurt him, I just want to see if you can catch him before your cousin does" Krad said as he went to the bedroom in order to get ready for sleep.

"_So you're not going out this time?"_ Maimi asked with hope filled eyes. Krad chuckled before nodding.

"Of course I've no more business going out for at least a month" Krad replied as he allowed Miami to regain her body.

"So that means you won't be painting?" Maimi pouted while Krad laughed at her causing her grumble as she changed into a pair of white pajamas and slipped into bed.

"_Don't worry I'll still continue to paint_" Krad said as his spirit appeared in front of her and sat on the side of the bed, Maimi watched him with a smile on her face as he stroked her cheek even though his hand was passing through her. She felt his happiness radiate all around her and the room she was in, it allowed her to fall asleep. At the same time Krad continued to smile at her peaceful form.

"_Sweet dreams Maimi_" Krad said before vanishing.

"Good night Nii-san" Maimi said softly before she fell asleep.

* * *

**The plot thickens. Who is Richard and Mary? What part do they play in the story besides adopting her?**

**Have a nice evening**


	4. Chapter 3 School and Problems

**Hi everyone here's the next chapter which has been redone a few times. This one involves a new character who might cause trouble for a few characters. **

**Enjoy ps who likes Kei Hiwatari? **

**Prepare the popcorn!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 School and problems **

Eight years later

**Beep beep beep!**

"_Maimi it's time to get up!_" Krad yelled making Maimi grumble loudly as she got up while cradling the doll she had used to house Krad's soul in when she was younger. She began to stretch her arms as wide as she could before sitting up. After opening her eyes she glanced at the time that was on the table beside her bed, to her dismay it said 7:40am.

"Maaan! Krad class starts in an hour and twenty minutes!" Maimi groaned as she got up in order go to the bathroom to wash her face.

"_Don't forget to pull the covers off the bird's cage and feed it!" _Krad called over the tap that had been turned on, meanwhile Maimi was washing her face in order to wake herself up more.

"Do it yourself you can come out right?" Maimi muttered darkly as she still felt sleepy and went to get the towel in order to dry her face.

"Fine" she heard Krad walk off in a huff making her grin, she was amused at how eager he was when it came to getting the morning chores done. Maimi knew it was because he used it as an excuse just to move in the temporary body she gave him thanks to her training. This allowed him to move around for at least once a day in the new doll she was given.

During the years things took a turn for the better. Just last year when Maimi was walking during the daytime she spotted a yellow and blue budgie and wanted to buy it, sadly because she couldn't carry the cage and the bird at the same time without help, not to mention the shopkeeper would get suspicious about why she was there by herself. That was until Krad suggested that she put what she learned as a spirit medium into practice by channeling his spirit into a voodoo doll in the alleyway.

To their surprise it worked leaving them speechless since his link to her was still there but now he could feel more things then he did before compared to when she used the doll her sister had given her. Before he could feel textures and the different temperatures but now it was as if he was completely human but only for a short time. Thankfully Krad managed to buy the budgie and helped her with the bird while they continued their outing without having to face any problems. That was until he placed the bird down and vanished leaving the doll on the floor.

_"__GHAAA!" Maimi remembered screaming in fear as Krad vanished by the time they arrived in the living room._

_"__Don't worry I'm fine, but I think your power is just low since this is the first time you are using this doll. So I'll let you rest" his reply to what happened left her smiling since she knew he wasn't completely disappointed with what happened._

* * *

Now that Maimi was ready for school she poked her head in the kitchen area to see Krad fiddling with her lunch box making her laugh.

"Still love to cook huh?" Krad went red from her teasing but smiled as he offered her lunch box in order for her to place it into her bag.

"Ninja's done so it's time for school young lady and I know for a fact that you did do your homework" Maimi groaned but smiled knowing that he was behaving like an older brother and a parent at the same time in order for her not to be left behind. Thanks to Richard Daniels and Mary, much to Krad's relief Maimi was able to enter the school so she could learn as well as socialize without being sent to the school Mary runs.

"Sadly though Krad, Mary wants me to go to the gathering. TODAY can you believe it? A school night!" Krad smiled weakly as he remembered the woman who keeps glaring at him despite the fact he always proved her wrong about him given his previous reputation.

"Shame Benji isn't coming. It'll make it less boring" Maimi said as he followed her out to the hallway wearing a white dress shirt and black trousers. Krad handed her a blue hairband so she could tie up her hair since it was knee high after refusing to cut it for a few years, a minute passed and by that time her hair was now in a messy bun.

"That maybe but I can't either otherwise it'll create problems" Krad admitted as they got ready for her to go to school.

"Are you sure that you can't walk with me to school?" Maimi pouted at Krad as she opened the door to their home.

"Maimi you need to rest, you can't keep wasting your energy like that! Use that energy for school or I'll just let the teacher tell you off for sleeping" this made her wince at his scolding.

"Yeesh Nii-san alright, well we better go now" Maimi said now smiling at him. He chuckled before vanishing.

"Okay but don't forget" Krad's voice echoed as his spirit left the doll.

"Keep out of trouble I know" Maimi sighed as she picked up the doll before placing it inside her bag and slid her arms into the straps.

"Who are you talking to?" asked a voice that made her jolt. She turned to the left to see a blue haired male with wide spectacles. This boy almost gave her the creeps since he had a way of knowing things that she didn't. Although when she started to go to school, the first thing she did was greet him to everyone's surprise. His first reaction was surprise which was suppressed, the boy then said that he had no time for girls but to his shock she just laughed lightly.

"I don't think I'm that interested in you like that! I was thinking about being friends so what do you say?" She beamed while holding out her right hand as gesture of friendship. The boy just walked off but that just made her more determined to be friends with him.

"_Why bother though Maimi?_" she heard Krad ask him the same day.

"_I hate to see someone so lonely, being surrounded by people who are interested in his looks and smarts make me mad. I want to see the real Satoshi_" Maimi grinned.

Satoshi would often ignore her or walk off but that just made her want to be friends with him more.

Now that half a year had passed she was still talking to him even though he still wanted his space. She respected his decision but sat with him from time to time. To everyone's surprise he said nothing.

"No one Satoshi, just my bird" Maimi grinned before going ahead of him. She sensed that he didn't believe her but kept quiet about it.

"_Shoooot! He knows I lied but it was a close one what if he saw you Krad_" Maimi cried as she went past a black car.

"_I'll be careful next time but try to keep out of being suspected, I don't want him finding out about me_" Krad said as she jogged to the train station.

"Right on time Maimi" said the conductor who greeted her as she entered the station.

"Thank you sir have a good day" Maimi greeted with a smile, the man blushed lightly at how she smiled at him everyday.

"You too Maimi" the man said as she went to board the train.

The train ride was quiet except for the vibes and sounds coming from people's minds which gave Maimi a slight headache. To Maimi's relief the earphone she placed in her left ear gave her some time to relax as she waited to get off. She continued walking with the earphone after getting off the train. As Maimi continued her journey on foot she managed to spot the school at a distance with a few students entering the building since it was still early.

By the time she entered her class room she spotted the blue haired boy had already arrived making her sigh.

"Morning again" Maimi greeted as she took her seat to the left of him. As usual he was ignoring her while reading. She knew that his mind was buzzing on plans to capture Dark which gave her a headache which stirred Krad from his nap.

"_I have to admit some of those plans won't work even if he tried using some of those ideas_" Krad commented as he went back to sleep.

On cue Risa and Riku arrived in class to see Maimi in her seat before them.

"I told you she'd arrive before us" Riku said before waving at Maimi who smiled slightly. She took out a sketchbook, her pencil, rubber and sharpener. Next she opened her sketchbook in order to find a fresh clean page and began to draw while listening to music.

Risa and Riku went closer to see Maimi drawing random lines before connecting them.

"Is that a bird?" Risa asked knowing that Maimi wasn't listening to her but it got the boy peering at her drawing from the corner of his eye. He almost shot up in from shock as the bird looked as if it had flown out of the page while its original form was still on the page and stood on it's own picture form. The moment he blinked the bird that was vanished leaving only the one on the page showing only one wing.

"_Just what did I see? Just then I thought the bird in her picture had came alive but then when I blinked, the bird was in the page_" Satoshi thought as he tried to look back at the bird discretely so far it didn't move or leave the page. By the time she had finished the teacher had entered signalling class had started, at the same time she took her earphone off while keeping her right ear hidden with her fringe.

No one knew why she only covered her right ear but it only ended with people gossiping about it. The twins frowned at their classmates' behaviour but said nothing knowing Maimi wouldn't want them to react.

The teacher went on with the register before they went on with their normal classes. Maimi continued to make notes while noticing the red haired boy near her was thinking about her drawing.

"_Did my bird come to life?_" Maimi asked Krad.

"_I think so just be careful the boy is getting suspicious_" Krad commented before Maimi noticed the red haired boy looking at her, this made her feel self conscious as he continued to look.

"_It looks like he suspects us_" Krad commented causing her to mentally squeak from fear that they could get caught. The last thing she wanted was a fight.

"_Please don't hurt anyone_" Maimi pleaded as she tried to keep her eyes down.

"_Don't worry I gave you my word I wouldn't kill or harm a soul unless they try anything that would endanger you_" Krad promised now feeling worried as she started to panic. He knew they had just settled not to long ago and hated the thought of moving away from her two friends. They were both so in thought that they couldn't hear the bell signalling lunchtime. Maimi lurched before looking up to hear the bell.

"Hi there" the red haired boy greeted with a kind smile. However Maimi shot up and stared at him, she tried not to show that she was scared of being found out by him. Maimi grabbed her bag with her sketchbook and bolted out of the classroom without looking back, this left a few students looking at him as they wondered what he did to make her leave so quickly. Riku looked at the boy with a frown.

"Daisuke! What did you do to upset Maimi?" Risa snapped angrily taking him by surprise.

"I-I didn't do anything honest" Daisuke defended while the blue haired boy just looked at him.

"_It looks like she's hiding something, time to investigate this further_" Satoshi thought as he looked at his notes.

"_Talk about weird, why did she run off like that?_" asked a voice inside Daisuke's head as Daisuke went out the room to find Maimi.

"_I think I scared her off but why? I just wanted to know how she made that bird move from her page_" Daisuke thought as he looked at the windows.

"_So you noticed that as well? I think there's more to her than meets the eye, stay focused I thought I sensed something_" the voice replied as Daisuke went to the arts room where Maimi would usually draw.

"_She seems normal_" Daisuke reasoned with the voice.

"_Is that so but what's her name though?_" Daisuke paused from the sudden question.

"_How do you not know her name Dark? It's Maimi_" Daisuke asked. The voice paused.

"_I meant her surname_" Dark muttered as if he knew what her first name was.

"_It's Hikari, the teacher always says our surnames when she does the register_" Dark's face went red.

"_Well how am I suppose to know? Do I always pay attention- wait did you say Hikari?_" Dark asked now sounding tense. Daisuke peered inside the arts room.

"_Yes but what about it?_" Daisuke asked as he spotted Takashi near the corridor.

"She's in the library" Takashi a boy in his class replied as he spotted Daisuke near the empty room.

"Thank you Takashi" Daisuke said with relief as he took off to the library.

"_It's no wonder! Daisuke watch out she might be dangerous!_" Dark warned.

"_Why she hasn't done anything_" Daisuke replied.

"_Listen if her drawings are coming to life then we need to steal the sketchbook in order to seal the powers of the drawings_" Daisuke went pale.

"_No way! I'm sure Maimi's drawing aren't dangerous. Besides her bird was just examining the drawing before it vanished_" Daisuke tried reasoning with the Kaito but it was no use.

The moment he arrived at the library she was nowhere to be found to his dismay.

"Try the roof Niwa" Satoshi said as he approached Daisuke.

"Can you help me find her? I just wanted to say sorry for upsetting her" Daisuke asked looking sullen. Satoshi nodded before beginning their search however they ran past the room which contained Maimi. At that moment Maimi was researching about Daisuke and Satoshi's backgrounds without them knowing.

"This could get ugly Krad" Maimi said to a worried Krad who bit his nail in frustration. He sat on the chair beside her as he read what she recently obtained.

"Maybe not Maimi" Krad said now feeling hope in his chest.

"_Maybe it'll just be Dark and Satoshi_" Krad thought to himself.

"How so?" Maimi asked as she looked at him now seeing him read over her shoulder.

"You have me so Satoshi has no other half… that is unless there's some other artwork possessing the Hikaris that I do not know of"

"No way your creator would of told you right?" Maimi asked now looking at him with worry. Krad paused before sighing.

"Sometimes I just don't know what was going through his head, his son and grandson were just as secretive… I don't know anymore" Krad said looking melancholy. Maimi smiled before patting his shoulder.

"I'm sure if they did, it must be for a good reason" Maimi said warmly. Krad smiled slightly.

"I hope you're right… if there is another one then I don't know what to do. But I do remember one time when I was partners with Ryushi" Maimi looked at him.

"He mentioned one name… I wasn't sure if it was to do with the artworks" Maimi nodded.

"Well let's get started, what was the name?" Maimi began to open up the search engine as she gave Krad time to think.

"Anara no Koku Yoku" Maimi paused before looking at him.

"Anara no Koku Yoku? Isn't that to do with your piece?" Krad nodded feeling sullen about it.

"He mentioned on paper before I took off one night, it was the key to the Koku Yoku and it's been hidden since the day I was created" Krad replied. Maimi nodded before typing.

"Let's get creative, I'll ask Rioto or Surie after-"

"Don't tell anyone not even them or Mary!" Krad yelled now starting to feel his heart beat loudly. This took her by surprise since it was the first time that he had lost his cool. At the same time Maimi stopped typing so she could look at him.

"Why not?" Maimi asked as she tilted her head. Krad's hands shook as he remembered something else.

"It's a curse" Krad's voice strained causing her to go pale.

* * *

"Not up here either… I guess I'll have to wait until class starts" Daisuke replied looking sullen.

"I see" Satoshi replied as he went back to the staircase. Daisuke spotted Risa.

"Miss Harada did you see-"

"Maimi? Yeah I saw her in the computer room looking up something" Risa replied looking confused. "Don't tell me you were looking for her this whole time Niwa and Hiwatari?"

Daisuke began sweating from her question before looking at her with a guilty expression.

"I scared her so I just wanted to apologise" Daisuke replied knowing Risa wouldn't let him off the hook.

"Okay but don't be too noisy, Maimi hates noise" Risa said as she walked off.

"She doesn't like noise then why does she wear an earphone?" Daisuke mused.

"Your guess is as good as mine Niwa" Daisuke jolted as he realized Satoshi was still there.

"S-Sorry I don't know that you were still here" Daisuke commented while scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright" Satoshi replied monotonously before continuing their search. They approached the computer near their class and knocked. To their surprise it was locked.

"Looks like she locked it" Satoshi commented.

"Yeah I'll just-" the door opened revealing Maimi who leered at them slightly.

"Too noisy" she snapped before going past them with her bag. The boys just froze in silence as she continued to walk to the classroom.

"Wait Miss Maimi I just wanted to talk" Daisuke called as he ran after her.

"I'm really sorry for upsetting you, I didn't know you were sensitive about your drawings" Daisuke said as he stood in front of her desk. His eyes showed that he was really guilty while his mind echoed sadness. After a long silence Maimi sighed loudly.

"Fine just next time don't stare at me during class. It's unnerving when I haven't done anything wrong" Maimi said coldly while looking at him. Daisuke smiled before nodding.

"Sure thing Miss-"

"Hikari" Maimi said it proudly at him. Meanwhile Satoshi flinched at the surname.

"_It can't be, could she-?_" Satoshi mentally felt like his head had been slit open.

"_It seems like I will be needed after all huh? By the way after your soiree with Dark I want to go clubbing!_" demanded a female voice inside his head.

"_S-Shut up Anara! Why are you up?_" Satoshi gritted his teeth which got Maimi's attention.

"_I'm sensing two sets of emotions Krad is that bad?_" Maimi asked while Krad felt something was wrong.

"_I'm not sure, keep on your guard_" Krad commented as he observed through Maimi's right eye.

"_Someone unlike you is bored! And believe don't you think it's getting old that I have to wait until you go to sleep or that I have to force myself out of you just to have fun?_" Anara pouted angrily.

"_Just go to sleep already you whore!_" Satoshi snapped. He felt his head was being bashed by something.

"_Watch your language boy_" Anara warned coldly before going back to sleep.

"Miss Maimi, I just wanted to ask how you made the bird move?" Daisuke asked as he saw Maimi blink at her sketchbook.

"Honestly Daisuke. I really don't know" Maimi replied with an honest smile taking the boys by surprise.

Class resumed after ten minutes giving them some respite. However Maimi began dreading what was going to happen after school.

And it involved Dark's next heist.

* * *

"Krad" Maimi whined as she looked at the mirror.

"Yes Maimi?" Krad called as he entered the bedroom to see Maimi wearing a white dress with a bell like shape at the bottom, around her waist was a golden yellow sash that looked like a pair of small wings and she wore white knee high socks.

"I hate this!" she grumbled darkly. Krad released a full-blown laugh as he went over to ruffle her hair softly.

"Maimi you look cute, now don't forget the gloves. You don't want to freeze anything do you?" Krad commented as he gave her a hug. Maimi smiled before hugging his arms and gave him a peck of the cheek.

"Thanks Nii-san but I hate cute" she pouted as she went to get her hair sorted. She frowned at the long hair that was now past her knees.

"Should I cut it? Since I always have to wear it in a bun or in a high pony tail?" Maimi asked while her brown eyes glittered from the light.

"How about I give it a cut, it's been a long time since you've had a trim" Krad offered as he went to pick up a pair of scissors from the wardrobe. He gestured for her to sit on the chair and got her to relax.

"Shall I cut it up to your shoulders again?" Krad asked as he measured the length of her hair.

"Surprise me with shorter" Maimi replied causing him to smirk.

"You mean the fringe? No problem just relax" Maimi smiled as she sat back and watch him work.

"You use to complain whenever I tried to cut your hair" Krad commented as he used his fingers to measure where he wanted to cut until.

**Ding dong!**

The sound of the bell shook Krad from his concentration causing him to move his hand sharply while he looked at the direction of where the door was.

**SNIP! **Krad's face went pale as he saw that he cut more than he should of.

"Oh no…"

"KRAAAAAAAD!" Maimi screamed in shock at what he did while she was rooted to the chair. Her fingers turned white from gripping the sides tightly as her eyes went wide from shock.

"I'm sorry!" Krad cried as he looked at the now shortened hair which made her look like a boy.

**Ding dong!**

"SHUT UP WITH THE BELL ALREADY! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU'VE RUINED MY HAIR?!" Maimi yelled. Meanwhile her neighbor to her left looked at their wall connecting to theirs.

"Please don't tell me that's who I think it is" the neighbor asked while fiddling with the tux.

"Good grief Maimi what happened to your hair?" asked a woman from next door.

"Your doorbell skills need better timing woman!" Maimi yelled confirming her neighbor's suspicions.

* * *

Maimi muttered to herself at the party now feeling self conscious of her hair. Thankfully Krad didn't cut the near her right ear so it remained hidden but the back of hair was so short that it almost made her look like a boy wearing a dress.

"_Damn Mary and her timing_" Maimi muttered as she pulled the back of her hair.

"_I'm so sorry I didn't mean to_" Krad apologized once again inside her mind, Maimi sighed at Krad mentally.

"_It's not your fault Krad, Marry just had to come early which ruined your concentration_" Maimi reassured him while she stood near Richard. He was an old man wearing a suit and was sitting in wheelchair. His beard reached to the lower part of his chin, Maimi placed a brown blanket over him so he was warmer. This made the man smile at her in an uncle like manner knowing that she was making an effort to be polite. Meanwhile Mary was at home with their son leaving the maid to push poor Richard around. Maimi knew that Richard had an English mother and a Japanese father which was the reason for his name however despite his heritage he worked very hard to earn the title of Commissioner of police. Even though he had retired he still worked behind the scenes while assigning Maimi to assist in stopping Dark from the shadows thanks to her heritage.

"Looks it's Commissioner Hiwatari" said someone catching their attention. Maimi looked at the brown haired man wearing a suit and snorted quietly.

"That's him?" Maimi asked quietly while Richard nodded.

"I don't like him" this made him smile discretely since her gift helped him with tight situations.

"It's good to see you Commissioner Kei Hiwatari" Richard wheezed slightly due to his old age. Hiwatari bent down to shake Richard's hand.

"It's an honour to meet you again sir" Kei said in a kind voice, Maimi wasn't fooled by the fake smile.

"That's right bend over" Maimi muttered darkly to herself, at the same time she heard Krad laughing in her mind while at the same time Richard coughed in order to mask his chuckle at her attempt to mock Kei.

"I'm sorry?" Kei looked at her with confusion filled eyes as he heard something but wasn't able to hear it clearly. In reality he did hear her but he only pretended to look confused in order to keep his calm so Richard didn't see him snap at Maimi knowing that it wouldn't end well for him to be seen yelling at the 'golden child' despite the fact that she's Richard's adopted niece. This made Kei seethe mentally with rage that such a child could insult him and get away with it.

"Oliver how are you? I haven't seen you in years" Maimi gave him a fake smile while the two men looked at her oddly. Krad began laugh more loudly causing Maimi to smile mentally at her joke. On the outside she gave Kei a mocking smile that almost made Kei glare at her with hate.

"That's not my name Miss" Kei said with a kind smile, he was completely mad but kept his mask up, he hoped that Satoshi wasn't listening. He was dead wrong since Satoshi's eyes almost popped out in shock from not only seeing Maimi at the Gala however seeing her with shortened hair took him by surprise. But the fact that she was mocking his father and was getting away with it almost made him laugh.

"It's not huh? Well I guess our conversation's over then good bye" Maimi said with a sickly sweet smile that rattled the Commissioner while Richard was trying very hard not to laugh as Maimi went away from them.

"Such a spit fire I'm afraid Commissioner, I hope she didn't offend you" Richard said with a fatherly smile knowing Kei was furious.

"It's good to see you again sir and don't worry I'm sure she was just playing" he said with a smile. Inside he was furious from the fact that she mocked him badly, he was glad that only he and Richard were the only ones who witnessed the event.

"I take it this is your adopted niece?" Kei asked politely while his eyes glinted from looking at her conversing with someone near them.

"Hmph!" Maimi turned her head showing her dislike the moment she caught him looking at her.

"_I don't like him, stay on guard Maimi"_ Krad warned softly.

"Oh I'm sorry my niece isn't use to new people and my wife forced her to come to this Gala" Richard explained knowing deep down she didn't trust the man.

"I see, well I hope that we'll get along well" Hiwatari said with a smile. She knew that he didn't like her either and kept her distance.

"Your son's waiting over there" Richard said in order to break the tension. Maimi looked to where he was pointing at and mentally flinched.

"_Oh shoot that's Satoshi! I thought he looked familiar although he looks different without his glasses_" Maimi mentally cursed as she saw him head over this made her move away from the group but kept her ears locked on to the conversation.

"_What is Maimi doing here?_" Satoshi asked himself.

"_It seems we might have something in common after all_" Anara mused with glee.

"Satoshi there you are" Kei said with a fake smile while Maimi just leered at Kei from where she was.

"Drop the fake act Kei I'm not falling for it" Maimi said coldly from where she was halting Kei's hand as it almost went on Satoshi. Satoshi almost flinched at how cold Maimi was towards his father, however on the inside he was relieved that Kei had kept his hands off of him. At the same time Richard started to laugh at how blunt Maimi was even though she was a few feet away.

"My niece is so quick that it surprises me every time. I'm sorry for her direct approach" Daniel said softly to Satoshi.

"I see. Does she do that often?" Kei asked looking at her with interest.

"She helps me in my investigations since she was a small child. She was rescued at the age of five by a pair of twins who found her living outside. She's very gifted when it comes to knowing who is a lying or telling the truth" Daniel said as if he was warning Kei even though he was smiling.

"Well my son here-"

"_Blah blah blah! I know already just shut up old man!" _Maimi muttered as she drowned out Kei's words. She heard Krad chuckle at her childish antics.

_"__Don't like him huh?_" Krad noted with a smile.

"_Just get me out of here please Nii-san I'm desperate!_"

"_You won't be for much longer, just remember you need to sing and then you can go_" Krad reassured her

"Is that so Commissioner? Well Maimi here is an expert in finding out what happened to those who had just been murdered. You could say she has a gift as well" Richard replied lightly, Satoshi shivered slightly at the warning. '**Cause trouble and you WILL be caught'**

"Isn't there something you wished to discuss?" Satoshi snapped as he wanted to break away from the tense group.

"Oh yes, Well I best be off with my son. It's been a pleasure" Kei said with a smile knowing Maimi was glaring at him despite the fact she kept her eyes neutral.

"That's a shame since Maimi's going to be singing in five minutes. Won't you stay to see the performance?" Richard asked.

"I'm afraid it's urgent so I can't hear her sing. Another time maybe" Kei said before ushering Satoshi away. At the same time Maimi approached Richard with a sour look on their faces.

"I wish he would stop bragging about his son. A chief commander who lets Dark escape isn't worthy of the title" Richard muttered to Maimi.

"HAH!" Maimi said, she barked out a loud but cold laugh in order to get Satoshi's attention. Meanwhile a few people looked at her before continuing their conversations.

"Come along now Satoshi" Kei's grip on Satoshi's shoulder tightened knowing that he had just been mocked again.

Maimi glared at Kei after he was out of sight.

"Follow him and report back what has been said" Richard said before Maimi went away without being noticed by anyone.

* * *

"You know that girl is a Hikari right Satoshi?" Kei's voice was laced with venom. Satoshi looked at him while concealing his shock.

"What?"

"It's strange that you can't sense that she is one. Adopted indeed" Kei mused with a slight smile.

"I heard she is an orphan after her parents died but any other members of her family remain a mystery. What possessed her to have the surname Hikari though I wonder" Kei said coldly. This made Satoshi clench his right hand.

"Remember you are no longer Satoshi Hikari anymore, you are Satoshi Hiwatari no matter if she is related to you" Kei's voice was dark and unforgiving signalling there was more to this.

"I don't understand why you are telling me this?" Satoshi asked.

"She's not to be taken lightly. Helping that man… she's dangerous so keep away from her. If you do come across her, show no mercy"

"_She appears harmless so why would she go to a school if she's dangerous?_" Satoshi asked himself before Kei stood in front of a painting.

Maimi continued to listen before slipping away unnoticed in order to find Richard. The moment she saw him she informed him about what she heard. His face turned grave.

"This is worse than I thought. Watch over Satoshi at all cost" Richard said coldly.

"I will but should I continue to sing?" Maimi asked as they walked back.

"Yes, get the thief's attention so he'll know that you are here and then head home without being spotted by him"

Maimi nodded before going to the center stage the moment her name had been announced.

She did a quick bow before sighing so she could get her thoughts together and began to relax as soon as the piano began to play.

_"Hear our voices quiet and loud_

_All I can hear and see_

_What we know and don't_

_What is the meaning of life?_

_What is sin?_

_I always wonder as I travel through the path of time_

_I'm lost and saddened by hate and sorrow._

_What can become of us? I shall never know_

_Burdens and sin what is the right thing to do?_

_Lies shall continue to spread like a lecherous plaque._

_What do we do with our remaining time?_

_Shall we flee or pretend?_

_I shall do neither!_

_I shall dance in my inner light!_

_My inner truth shall be my greatest ideal._

_Hear our voices quiet and loud_

_All I can hear and see_

_What we know and don't_

_What is the meaning of life?_

_What is sin?"_ Maimi song captivated the audience while her voice echoed out the room. Near the roof two people stopped to hear her singing.

_"I always asked what is to become of us_

_But no one hears my plea_

_Until an angel one night heard it from above the clouds_

_Smiling and kind_

_Took me away from it all_

_I now build my life in joy and from understanding._

_I sing and dance for my brother who is kind_

_I smile and cheer for his smile and words_

_For he is the one who I see through the darkness~!"_

"Who is that I wonder?" Dark asked himself before pulling Satoshi back on to the roof and out of harms way. He vanished into black feathers. Meanwhile Satoshi was left to walk downstairs and listened to the voice singing.

_"I want to say thank you but I'm afraid_

_There are those who shall harm us_

_I want to scream_

_I want to cry!_

_I don't want them to hurt us!_

_I want to believe_

_But how when there is hardly anyone who can hear us!_

_Hear our voices quiet and loud_

_All I can hear and see_

_What we know and don't_

_What is the meaning of life?_

_What is sin?"_

He arrived nearby to see people clapping at Maimi who bowed and went off the stage. Just as she left the last step she looked at his direction causing him to flinch and pull back.

"_That was close, was she actually looking at me?_" Dark said now taking his leave.

* * *

Maimi arrived at home without being spotted by Dark to her relief and changed into her bedclothes.

"Brutal" Maimi cried as she brushed her teeth. Krad however was on look out from her window.

"I don't think Dark suspects that I've returned" Krad said with relief in his voice.

"You don't want to fight?"

"I don't want to confront him since that will mean-"

"Having to capture him" Krad smiled softly at his charge knowing that she didn't want to go after Dark either. But what she didn't know was that Krad was thinking about what would happen. A fight could break out, before it wouldn't be a big deal except now that Krad's priorities lie with Maimi. It made it hard for him to have the will to fight Dark at all. "I must admit that your singing have improved"

This got Maimi's head up to see his reaction.

"Thank you" Maimi smiled at his happy reaction.

"Don't think I don't know that you were singing about me though," Krad said with a smile however Maimi was too happy to care about his teasing.

"I wanted to say thank you" Maimi tilted her head in a cute manner making him laugh.

"Alright little sister get to bed now" Krad said as he got away from the window knowing it was safe.

"Okay Nii-san Good night" Maimi placed her head on the pillow and began to fall asleep.

* * *

Satoshi gritted his teeth from Anara trying to emerge from within him.

"_Enough and let me play! I was good" _Anara snapped as she forced herself out.

"_Stop it!_" Satoshi cried before losing control. Suddenly Satoshi's hair began to grow while his body began to change.

Anara's long sky blue hair was long and up to her waist. She frowned at his suit and shoes.

"I seriously hate this Satoshi, why bother wearing thing you know I'll end up ruining" she muttered as she began walking towards his home while ignoring anyone who looked her way, she knew that the buttons on her clothes were threatening to break off because they weren't meant for a tall well developed woman. Anara paused as she felt something to her right. The feeling didn't leave as she entered Satoshi's home in order to change into her clothes before leaving the house. She was seen wearing a short red belly top that almost showed her cleavage, she also violet shorts that were above the knees and a pair of violet low heel shoes.

"Who lives in here?" she said softly before leaving. The wind blew on her hair as her heels clicked on the floor.

* * *

Krad shot out from Maimi's bed, sweat began to run down his forehead as he tried to stop his heart from beating out of his chest. Something wasn't right, he felt a disturbance from somewhere but what was causing it he wasn't sure. A plea for help hit his ears, at that moment he knew it was the boy.

"Your powers must be getting stronger Maimi" Krad commented now feeling worried for Maimi who just woke up from inside his mind.

"_What happened Krad?_" Maimi asked weakly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Go back to sleep I'll handle this" Krad said sharply as he grabbed a white shirt and black trousers from the left side of the room. He was grateful for Maimi who allowed him to have his own set of clothes. She also had their clothes in separate wardrobes so it was easy for them, this way they didn't get mixed up with what clothing belongs to who.

Krad tied his trainers up and took off from their house while sprinting off the inside the corridor. Now releasing his wings he took off after to where Satoshi was.

His jaw almost dropped to the ground as he saw where the link had led him to- a club.

"_Why is he here?_" Maimi asked weakly. It was too noisy causing her to wake up much to Krad's dismay.

"I don't know but something's not right" Krad looked around until he spotted a tall sky blue haired woman wearing tight clothes serving drinks while she had a flirtatious smile on her face. Maki almost frowned at the woman, she didn't like the woman once bit but felt something was troubling the woman's heart.

"_Who is that?_" Maimi asked now feeling disturbed as she watched the woman through Krad's eyes.

"_Your guess is as good as mine_" Krad now felt dread as he went towards her.

Anara paused as she spotted Krad walking towards her. His eyes were narrowed showing that he wasn't amused.

"Well hi there, what can I do for you?" she asked as she leaned forward in a manner that looked as if she was about to kiss him.

"_Stop it Anara!_" Satoshi screamed as he recognized Krad from the books. Satoshi knew that Krad was dangerous and would kill Anara when he saw fit.

"!" Anara screamed as Krad placed her over his shoulder and walked out of the club leaving people angry.

"Put me down now!" Anara screamed now feeling angry as well from how he was treating her. She kicked his back with her legs while she punched him with her fists but nothing worked to her anger.

"What are you doing here Satoshi?" Krad spat darkly, he voice showed that he wasn't amused leaving Anara stunned at how angry he was.

"I'm not Satoshi" Anara said coldly as she grew tired of fighting him off.

"And I'm not a guy who has just woken up because of you whoring off" Krad snapped as he sent no dropped her at Satoshi's doorstep to her surprise. She rubbed her behind knowing that it was going to bruise soon.

"_That's going to leave a mark damn idiot!_" Anara screamed with rage.

"H-How?" Anara asked now looking at him. He looked angelic in the moonlight except his eyes pierced her soul leaving her scared for once.

"You act like Dark and he's a thief. Do us all a favour whoever you are and grow up" Anara stood up now looking at him with angry eyes.

"Who are you to tell me like this-?" Anara cried out in shock as he grabbed her neck.

"Artwork or not I do not take kindly into having my tamer wake up just to see you whoring around. Change your attitude or I will do it for you! And for the record I will not be so nice the next time we meet. Am I clear?" Krad warned while folding his arms as he looked down at her showing her how angry he truly was from being woken up.

"Give him his form back now" Anara gritted her teeth before she shrank back and allowed Satoshi to take over. His eyes were wide with fear until he saw Krad was just staring at him.

"Deal with her" Krad boomed angrily leaving Satoshi shaking with fear and relief knowing that Anara was hiding inside his mind. The next thing Satoshi knew was that Krad went to enter Maimi's home. Satoshi stood up shakily only to groan at the clothes he was wearing.

"I swear I hate that woman" he muttered before going to his apartment.

* * *

Next day

Maimi arrived in school early thanks to Krad who yelled at her to wake up. She began wondering at that point if having as her alarm clock was worth it.

"Good morning" She nearly jolted in shock as she heard Satoshi appear behind.

"M-Mooorninng!" Maimi yawned loudly while covering her mouth. "Sorry" Maimi said weakly now going to her desk so she could sleep for a bit.

"It's alright, I just wanted to thank you for what you did last night" Maimi shot up and saw he was looking embarrassed.

"I don't understand" Maimi looked at his eyes which were averting her gaze.

"I mean with Anara, she woke you up so you had Krad-"

"Krad just told me to sleep while he dealt with her, by the way who is Anara?" Maimi said with a wink and a smile. He smiled at her question and sat down at his desk.

"Your singing is interesting" Satoshi said before getting his notebook out so he could write down notes. "And from what I've heard about Krad, he's different from what they've written down in the books" Satoshi noted as he began reading. Maimi smirked before laying her head in her arms.

"I'm glad… he saved my life and he is also the reason why I'm alive now" Maimi replied before dozing off. Satoshi was left speechless before smiling to himself.

"Is that so?"

* * *

**Now that was a close one for Satoshi. Just what does Anara want? Is she good or bad you decide.**

**Let me know if it's good or not but remember please no flames. It's not nice.**


	5. Chapter 4 La Museum Fun

**Hi everyone I hope you're all having a nice evening. The bottom part may not be the best but I hope you all enjoy this. Quick question does anyone remember when Satoshi dressed up as a girl and almost got Dark? XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4 La Museum Fun**

"_You know you'll get in to trouble for spying on Satoshi right?_" Krad asked as Maimi watched him converse with Risa before he collapsed. She grinned at how he interacted with Risa to when she went.

"I smell love in the air" Maimi said in a quiet sing song voice taking Krad by surprise as he turned his ghostly head towards her.

"_Are you telling me that Satoshi's sacred Maiden is Risa?_" Krad asked now looking at Maimi as he looked at her. She nodded sharply while smiling.

"Yup now let's go I want to enjoy tonight" Maimi said as her smile turned into a smirk.

"_Why do I have the feeling that you're going to sabotage the heist?_" Krad asked as he had this feeling Maimi was up to something that would either make him laugh or cry in shock.

* * *

Maimi observed Dark as he entered the museum only to find out that all the police were women to her surprise. It made Maimi laugh except Krad's jaw dropped from seeing what Dark was doing and thinking at the same time.

"_Why I outta-!_" Krad gritted his teeth in anger while resisting the urge to use the doll and beat Dark to a pulp.

"Easy Nii-san we can't let him know we're here remember" she said softly to him while floating beside her, it only calmed him slightly but it worked nevertheless.

"_Thank you Maimi, shall we follow?_" Krad asked knowing that Dark was getting away.

"Sure" Maimi dashed after Dark silently as she wore a black shirt that was tucked into her black trousers. Her trousers were also tucked inside her knee high boots with no heels in order to prevent noise.

She stopped to snicker at Satoshi who was disguised as a woman before taking a photograph of Dark who was about to kiss Satoshi on her phone. Unfortunately Dark was caught by handcuffs and had just found out that the woman was actually Satoshi.

"Ooh kinky" Maimi said with a smirk.

"_Maimi stop it now!"_ Krad warned however his smirking showed that he was also amused by the sudden turn of events.

"I didn't know you swung that way boys!" Maimi called with a grin on her face while her phone was still in her right hand. The boys stopped to look at her and the phone.

"_Wait a minute! Did she take a photo of us?!_" Dark screamed as sweat started to drop quickly from fear.

"_I think she did Dark! What are we going to do now?_" Daisuke cried.

"_Heck if I know! I just need to get myself out of those handcuffs_" Dark replied quietly as he tried to come up with ideas on how to get out of this predicament.

"_I hope she didn't- what am I talking about she did take a photo of us and she'll probably black mail us for it!_" Satoshi panicked as he began sweating bullets from fear of what she would do to them, the possibilities were nearly endless.

"Maimi, delete that please" Satoshi asked while he tried to keep an eye on Dark. He held up his hand as he tried to get the phone from her so he could delete it. Maimi looked at him and then at the phone before looking at him.

"Hmm?… Nope bye!" Maimi sang while she ran away laughing evilly at the terror stricken males.

"Delete that! What will my fan girls say?! What about my reputation! Think about what would happen?!" Dark cried in shock as he was forced to watch her run off. He was about to run after her until her handcuffs stopped him in his tracks.

"_Is that all you can think about Dark?!_" Daisuke cried at the thief in disbelief.

"MAIMI GET BACK HERE!" Satoshi screamed angrily as he chased after her in heels. The heels made loud noises as he ran towards her but was falling behind due to the fact that she had no heels.

"Curse these heels" he cursed while running. He turned a corner to see her jump over the trap he set up to his surprise as he saw her jump, unfortunately Risa had just turned up and began to walk into the trap. Maimi turned round to look and stopped as she saw them, time began to slow down at that moment.

"Stop don't move! RISA!" Satoshi yelled as he got Risa and was about to fall into the hole. Maimi gasped in horror.

"_RISA SATOSHI NO!" _Maimi cried as she ran back and jumped into the air while feeling something leave her back which prevented her from falling. Satoshi stopped falling in mid air causing Risa to hit the side of the wall and feel pain at the side of her body from how she connected with the wall.

"You two make a funny couple ladies!" Satoshi gritted his teeth as he recognized the voice that was giggling weakly at them.

"Maimi help us!" Risa cried as she looked up. Satoshi looked at Risa the moment he was being lifted up by one of his legs.

"_How strong is she?" _Satoshi asked until he looked behind him. His eyes widened in shock as Maimi was in the air with white wings flapping like mad as she pulled him up slowly.

"Geez man one of you lose weight already!" Maimi grunted as she lifted them out.

"_Do you want help?_" Krad asked while he floated beside her, he was worried about her straining herself from holding two people at once.

"Can I use your strength for a minute?" Maimi said, she gritted her teeth from the pain this got Krad nodding knowing that she was straining her arms to the point that she could dislocate her shoulders at any moment and flew inside her body without delay. Her eyes turned molten yellow and cat like taking them by surprise. However what shocked them was that she was now lifting them with ease before setting them down. Risa rushed over to hug her friend who panted from exhaustion but Maimi smiled at her despite the aches she had in her arms from having to pull so much weight.

"Thank you for helping us" Risa cried as she hugged Maimi tightly, at that moment Maimi appreciated the gesture knowing Risa and Satoshi were still in one piece.

"Thank him after all he tried to break your fall" Maimi replied quietly as she tried to ease the pain in her arms.

"Did 'you know who' help you with lifting us out of there?" Risa whispered to Maimi who smiled lazily in reply. "Thank you" Risa whispered again before turning to Satoshi, she realized then that it was him and smiled.

"So did studying me help you with women Satoshi?" Risa asked not knowing Maimi was grinning like a Cheshire cat to Satoshi's dismay.

"Not really-wait how did you know?!" Satoshi asked now realizing that he had been caught.

"H-Hey!" Risa blushed in anger.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Krad yelled now using Maimi's mouth which took them all by surprise but in the end Maimi and Risa began to laugh at Krad's sudden outburst, leaving Satoshi rooted to the spot from the action.

"I'm tired" Maimi said after she finished yawning, her eyes turned back to brown as she rubbed them.

"We should head home before we get ill" Risa said as she helped Maimi up while Satoshi stood up without help.

"Take the shoes off you're hurt" Maimi commented bluntly as they began their walk out of the museum.

"Can you erase that photo?" Satoshi asked as he walked barefoot with the shoes in one hand. He felt silly walking barefoot knowing that he could tread on something dangerous or something unpleasant.

"Photo what photo?" Risa asked but was ignored by the duo.

"Hell no this is vintage!" Maimi said with glee making him grumble from the fact that she wouldn't do it.

"Maimi I never got to ask at school due to things getting busy" Risa said as she looked at Maimi who looked back with blank eyes.

"What made you decide to have your hair that short? You almost look like a boy" Risa asked making Maimi grumble from the memory.

"Nii-san was distracted by the sudden noise of the door bell and Mary happened" Maimi muttered darkly as they continued their walk.

"Nii-san?" Satoshi asked without thinking.

"My caretaker who's been with me since I was a baby. He's amazing" Maimi beamed knowing Krad was happy as well to know what she thinks of him.

"So Maimi did you hear about what happened in a nearby club?" Maimi blinked from not knowing what she was talking about.

"This woman Anara got carried on a blond haired guy who looked very angry apparently she got fired for that" Maimi snickered at Satoshi who began blushing in embarrassment from knowing what Maimi was snickering about.

"_Bastard is going to die for this!_" Anara screamed in Satoshi's mind causing him to wince.

"_Shameless whore_" Satoshi and Krad thought making Maimi laugh at them.

"Calm down men it's only a commercial" Maimi winked in a jokative manner making the males stare at her.

"Weird girl" Satoshi muttered.

"We heard that" the girls replied crossly.

"So Maimi did Krad help you with lifting us up?" Risa asked quietly however Satoshi froze as he heard what she asked, he stared at them. The shock of exposure made him go cold.

* * *

The next day Krad decided to wake her up really early making Maimi whine loudly as he not only set the alarm clock early but started to yell in her ear causing her ears to ring loudly.

"Why Krad? Why?!" Maimi cried as she went to get changed and then jogged to the train station.

"_School! Now hurry up!_" Krad yelled in her ear causing her to whine loudly as she continued her pace even when she reached school. She immediately grabbed her books for the day from her locker and dashed towards homeroom.

The moment she entered Satoshi looked up from hearing her come in. Seeing her enter the classroom actually took him by surprise before looking at his watch, she was really early.

"How come you are so early?" he asked as he put his book away.

"Nii-san happened" Maimi grumbled as she slumped on her table. This left him baffled at how Krad controlled what time she had to wake up.

"_Read now! You have a test!_" Krad snapped now appearing beside her as a spirit head, his eyes were stern as he looked at her.

"This is just mean" Maimi muttered as she took out her literature book in order to revise.

"_Don't argue just do it!_" Krad scolded sharply which made her groan once again causing Satoshi to just watch them interact even though he couldn't see Krad. As the minutes went by more people came in signalling class was about to start.

* * *

The test went better than Maimi had originally thought leaving her to stretch as the teacher took her test paper. Daisuke eyed her weakly at how casual she was towards the test.

"What? I have a bossy brother" Maimi said while shrugging, her voice went high as she spoke before yawning, Satoshi hid a smirk as he knew that she was forced to endure being tested by Krad and had to drill the words of the books into her head in order to prepare her for the test.

Maimi took some time out of her lunch to go to the library to return a book she borrowed. On the way back she heard girls gossiping about a new substitute teacher. To her surprise she saw some of them blushing.

"He's so hot!" said a strawberry blond haired girl.

"KYAAA! I want to meet him!" gushed another leaving Maimi to frown.

"_Hello Teacher student relationships are band stupid!_" Maimi muttered darkly as she walked back.

"Do you think he's hotter than Dark?" asked a black haired girl who's hair was tied to the right side of her head.

"Definitely" said a brown haired girl.

"Nuh-uh! Dark's better" said another brown haired girl.

"Try and look at him he's so dreamy when he paints" the strawberry blond haired girl blushed as she blabbed about the teacher.

"_Why do girls do that?_" Krad asked as he floated beside her.

"_Don't put me in that category! I'm sure not every girl is like that but some boys are like that and they annoy the hell out of me_" She muttered while walking up the stairs.

"_Oh ho? Why is that?_" Krad asked with a smirk knowing Maimi wasn't the type to fall head over heels when it came to rumors or meeting a guy who was being talked about. Looks meant nothing to her and that was enough for him. He stopped suddenly as he realized that he was getting to involved with what she liked.

"_Why am I getting worried about this, she's not the type nor is she his type… I need to stop this! It's going to give me grey hairs_" Krad thought as he stayed put.

"Yo Nii-san what's up?" Maimi asked which took him by surprise as he realized that she was nearly up the stairs and was looking at him oddly.

"_N-Nothing_" Krad blushed sharply before rushing up to meet her. She eyed him.

"_Nii-san what's up? I know that look_" Maimi asked sharply.

"_It's nothing really just me being the protective brother_" Krad replied with a casual smile but Maimi saw right through it.

"Huh… when your ready to be honest" Maimi said as she went up the remainder of the stairs.

"_Really that's all!_" Krad cried now rushing up to meet her. The nice thing about being a ghost was that he was weightless as he flew but he hated it knowing that he could pass through and had to either rely on the doll to be solid or had to use her body.

"Krad you've been off lately and I'm getting worried now. What is bothering you? You know I have sensitive ears" Maimi said softly as she placed her hand over her right ear. Krad's eyes softened as he remembered what her father did.

"_He had no right to do that to you, he just used you as a lab rat_" Krad snapped angrily. Maimi look softened at his anger.

"I have a feeling father cared otherwise why did he get involved?" Maimi replied with a slight smile.

"_He should have taken it off when he had the chance. He was ruining his marriage… what a waste_" Krad sighed deeply from the memory.

"_Work meant a lot to him, he needed to work Krad it was his way of helping people. He was odd at times and always tinkering with machines but he did have a good heart_" Maimi replied.

"_Your mother gave up work for her family and yet he couldn't do the same_" Krad snapped now hovering.

"_What about Dark? Will you stop going after him since it's your job to stop him?_" Krad faltered at her words. She did have a point.

"_I-I have other priorities now. I can't keep chasing him whenever he causes problems_" Maimi frowned now trying to remember the last time he went after Dark.

"_Since when?_" Maimi asked loudly. Krad looked down sadly.

"_Since Natasha was exiled from the Hikaris for marrying your great, great grandfather" _Maimi froze.

"_Why?_" she asked quietly now feeling his sadness.

"_I began to ask myself the same question when I confronted her about that, Natasha told me she didn't want to stop Dark. 'I'm tired of it all, let Dark steal our families work. See if I care since my family can't see sense, hurting or trying to kill Niwas won't do a thing of good' Those were her exact words. At first I was surprised that she would say it but now that you're my tamer I'm starting to see why she would say it_" Krad murmured softly which made Maimi sigh.

"_Benji's not like them, he's kind like his cousin Surie_" Maimi defended however Krad smiled bitterly from her words.

"_But Rioto resents me enough to send his own nephew Satoshi to the orphanage_" Maimi paused.

"_But what about Saya? Does Satoshi know about her?_" Maimi asked now looking alarmed. Krad shook his head.

"_I doubt it since he was only a baby when it happened_" This made her sullen from the news. Talk about a troubled family. She was almost glad that her Aunt Rose was still alive. Cruel and slightly evil to others including family, but nevertheless alive and tamed now that she was in a retirement home for bad people. Whenever Maimi visited no matter if she or Rose did anything that was reported to them they would just shrug it off and talk about something else. The only thing her aunt hated was her son well not hated but resented him for failing at trying to take over in Germany. Her son was always defeated by a self-proclaimed bad boy named Josh who had a few friends while the son only had no one, unfortunately to the son's dismay. Josh would just smirk at him while the boy had a toothpick in his mouth before beating the hell out of the son. Rose would call to rant at Josh's mother whenever that happened which made the mother frown at Josh.

"_That boy never learns though I just wish both the boys would grow up already… it's embarrassing enough to be related to Josh and Jamie as it is_" Maimi muttered darkly knowing that Josh was her distant cousin which made her aunt's face go red with anger and humiliation knowing that her sister Ileana, who might have some resentment for what her sister and son were doing. However unlike Rose Ileana would suck it up before she would send Josh and Rose's son Jamie to Rose before forcing them to apologise for making problems. Months later to Maimi's surprise the boys reconciled their differences and left Germany alone to everyone's relief (one was kicked out of Germany while the other one went to jail for damages- Josh).

"_Just be thankful no one's getting into trouble or getting hurt_" Krad said as they left the staircase.

"_Don't remind me_" Maimi muttered while walking, she ignored some of Satoshi's fan girls who gave her the look much to Krad and Maimi's dislike.

"Oh Miss Maimi! Miss Maimi can I talk to you" The school principle called her over leaving Maimi confused.

"_Don't tell me my family is at it again! No wait it's Mary again_" Maimi cried mentally as she approached the principle.

"Yes Mrs. June? Did something happen?" Maimi asked with a brave face knowing that her family or Mary's had done something wrong.

* * *

"Hey did you know there's a substitute guy taking over Mrs. Lee's class for Art today and what's more the PE teacher is cancelling class so her class will be joining the art students today" Maimi asked as she sat at her. Riku cried at the information, this meant no practice for the upcoming race.

"No way! We can't miss today's practice!" Riku said as she began to mope.

"I heard the Substitute teacher is a talented artist" Maimi said as she began to take out a sketchbook and doodle randomly.

"I even heard that he's popular with the teachers and some students as well. Most are all female though" Risa said as she began to smile.

"Let me guess not as handsome as Dark right?" Maimi asked the question Riku was going to ask.

"You know me so well" Risa smiled making Maimi and Riku shake their heads from disappointment. Was Risa ever going to get over Dark- maybe never.

"He might be more popular than Dark I heard" said Daisuke as he entered the conversation.

"Oh yeah I heard you like to paint, you could ask him for tips on painting, I heard that he's suppose to be an expert and some say his art actually comes to life" Maimi winked knowing Satoshi would catch on as he looked up while his head was leaning on his left hand.

"_Could he be another Hikari?_" Satoshi asked meanwhile Krad began to feel unsettled by this newfound development as he remembered the conversation Maimi had with Mrs. June.

"Let's go already I'm bored" Maimi said as she got up.

"But won't you get bored if you had to wait for the teacher so class can start?" Risa asked as she stood up.

"He's already in class" Maimi replied this made the four stand up without missing a beat.

"Let's go meet him then" Riku asked now sounding interested to meet the new substitute teacher.

On their way they heard talks about the teacher making Maimi frown at how they could just say that behind the poor teacher's back. Even if he was a substitute.

"_Once again looks are always too important the shallow lot_" Maimi muttered as she walked.

"_Ignore them_" Krad said softly knowing Maimi had to endure what they were thinking and feeling. It made her sick and he knew it.

The moment they entered the room everyone went silent as they watched a man with long light blue hair which was tied up into a long ponytail sitting on a stool. They saw him painting something that resembled a dove that was taking flight but Maimi saw his light blue eyes through his parted fringe. He was concentrating without thinking of anything but was just looking at the painting. For that moment she was impressed as she stood there watching him. at that moment she had a feeling of nostalgic from just seeing him painting with serene eyes.

"Maimi?" Riku asked causing Maimi to snap out of her daze. Immediately the sound of the brush stopped leaving the room eerie silent.

"Are you okay?" Risa asked as she saw Maimi's eyes go to the man who was painting. Risa saw confusion etched onto her friend's face before Maki's face went completely empty of emotions.

"What's up?" Maimi asked now looking at them, she noticed that they had concerned looks taking her by surprise.

"You just stopped moving" Risa replied. Maimi blinked.

"Oh?" Maimi was at a loss for words. "He has a nice bird" Maimi pointed towards the white bird on the large canvas. However the man wasn't there taking her by surprise.

"Hello" said a kind voice causing her to jump in shock and clutch her heart from the sudden action. Immediately she felt someone hold her back and arm in a feathery but firm grasp so she didn't stumble.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for making you jump" the voice said softly, she could hear guilt in his voice as he spoke causing her to look up.

"No it's just-" she paused to see his eyes pierce her soul. She felt as if she had seen him before but where. Who was this man who had this effect on her?

"_I don't believe it! Saiko!_" Krad cried in shock confirming her suspicions, Krad knew him.

"_Wait what?_!" She froze after a few seconds the moment she processed what Krad had said.

"_No way he's suppose to be dead!_" Krad was shaking inside her mind while her mind was now completely blank. This couldn't be real, someone who died three hundred and fourteen years ago shouldn't be still walking and… alive.

"Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?" the man asked softly while her friends were watching her.

"_Something is wrong with the girl_" Dark said as he observed her behaviour.

"_But what Dark?_" Daisuke asked as he had a feeling that the man was responsible.

"_I don't know just watch out_" Dark said while he watched the scene play out. Maimi looked at the man with conflicted eyes.

"How are you still alive Saiko?" Maimi asked softly taking Dark, Satoshi and Anara by surprise.

"_No way! He's suppose to be dead!_" Anara screamed angrily as she tried to force her way out of Satoshi causing him to grunt.

"Satoshi are you okay?" Riku asked causing them to look at him holding his chest.

"I-I'm f-fine" Satoshi grunted from the pain.

"_Stop it!_" Satoshi cried as he tried to keep her in.

"_Let me out of here or so help me I'll really do something nasty to your body tonight!_" She roared angrily.

"Satoshi is it?" the man asked in a surprisingly calm voice. The boy looked up at him weakly.

"I'd advice you to sit down if it's getting out of hand, your chest pains I mean" the man asked wisely. Satoshi was shaking slightly as he took a seat near them while the man went to pour some water in a cup from a pitcher. The man set the pitcher down slowly before giving Satoshi the cup, he thanked the man before taking a shaky sip of water. The water felt cold but refreshing as it trickled down his throat. He froze as he felt no more pain coming from Anara.

"_What did he do?_" Satoshi asked as he looked at the glass. He tried to call her but she didn't respond.

"Is the water helping?" the man asked with a knowing smile, Satoshi nodded slightly making the man's smile grow. The man leaned forward as he took the glass.

"I placed a sedative in your drink in order to keep your winged friend busy with sleep" the man whispered causing Satoshi to inhale sharply from shock before the man pulled back slowly.

"Now I take it you are Mrs. Lee's students?" the man asked with a smile that looked warm to anyone who was feeling sad.

"I'm from the PE class" Riku said as she tried to figure the man out.

"It's wonderful to have you in my class today. I'm Saiko Hikari I'll be substituting Mrs. Lee while she in maternity leave" Saiko replied calmly.

"Nice to meet you" Risa said with a smile. Saiko lifted her hand out and pecked the back of her hand causing her to blush. Meanwhile Riku looked at him oddly as she watched him interact.

"You're very kind young lady" he said in a suave manner. Satoshi didn't like him doing that one bit.

"_You look like my wife Isabella_" Saiko said causing Maimi to look at him.

"What did you say?" Maimi asked causing them to look at him. Her tone was sharp and almost cold.

"I said she is very kind" Saiko repeated calmly. He saw her eyes were searching his for lies.

"_Leave the questions until we are alone Maimi, I promise we'll talk after_" he thought taking her by surprise.

"_You know I can hear your thoughts?!_" Maimi screamed as she stood up in fear.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked her knowing the substitute teacher was responsible.

"Nothing I'm fine just thought I saw a bug" Maimi replied weakly. Riku wasn't falling for it but kept quiet.

"I hear a few of you are artists?" Saiko said as he sat by his canvas.

"Maimi can draw" Risa said causing Maimi to give her a dry look.

"Thanks" she muttered. Saiko looked at her with interest.

"Do you have a sketchbook?" Saiko asked as he watched them take a seat beside each other. Maimi sighed before bending down to retrieve her sketchbook from her bag.

"Here, some are just doodles" she said as she passed him the book. Saiko took it before looking at the empty black cover. He placed his hand over it and opened the book without a word.

"_There's something strange about the sketchbook_" Dark said as he watched Saiko look at the first page with a blank expression. It was a picture of a nine-tailed fox, he smiled softly before flicking through the rest of the pictures until he stopped at an empty page.

"For doodles they really are good, almost life like" Saiko noted as he passed the book back to her. She nodded her thanks and placed it back on the table.

"_We need to get that book away from her and seal it_" Dark said shocking Daisuke.

"_No I can't Dark! It's her book and it's precious to her_" Daisuke snapped feeling offended by Dark's words.

"_Daisuke there's life in every one of those pictures. It's no coincidence that they are alive since she's a Hikari_" Dark said feeling guilty.

"_No Dark I can't if it was my sketchbook, all the hard work and the time to create them. I can't do it and besides don't you think that the pictures are harmless_" This took Dark by surprise.

"_He's right. They are just happy when she's making them and just keeping them close to her. Maybe I'm over reacting… but that bird though a few weeks back though. It just came alive… this is confusing what can I do?"_ Dark thought weakly to himself as he observed Satoshi talk about his artistic skills.

"So you can recreate art. That's really impressive, what about you three?" Saiko asked kindly.

"I like to paint" Daisuke replied with a sheepish smile causing the man to smile widely.

"Is that so? That what I love to do as well? What do you think of the painting so far?" Saiko gestured to the bird in the canvas.

"The brush strokes create an interesting effect" Daisuke replied as he stared in awe.

"What's your name young man?" Saiko asked as he watched them.

"Daisuke Niwa" Daisuke replied with a smile. However Saiko paused before smiling softly.

"And you love to paint. I'm impressed" Saiko replied.

"I can't draw very well" Risa replied making him chuckle.

"It's all in the emotions" Saiko replied calmly. Risa looked at him wearily.

"If you say so, but can I ask you something?" Risa asked while gripping her skirt tightly.

"Okay what is it?" Saiko asked as he rested his arms on his legs while his fingers interlocked.

"Are you and Satoshi related? Since you both have blue hair and blue eyes" Saiko smiled at the question.

"Distant relative my dear, now since we've got some time until the lesson starts how about doing some drawings or paint?" the group nodded while Maimi opened up her sketchbook and placed her earphone in her left ear so she could listen to music.

"I hear listening to music helps" Saiko noted as he watched her open a fresh new page. Her eyes showed that she was concentrating before she rubbed her work a few times. In the end of her sketch she just looked at it. The picture showed a dark but empty gothic archway with no doors on the other side of the room. Which gave off an eerie vibe as people looked at. She leaned back as she tried to decipher the meaning of the picture. Risa turned to look at Maimi's picture and frowned.

"Why does it look dark and scary?" Risa asked causing Maimi to shrug. Saiko peered at the picture and frowned as well.

"That's a peculiar picture. What is it about?" Saiko asked warmly. Inside his body was growing cold from looking at the eerie archway that had no doors but the inside was black, this gave it a bone chilling effect.

"Dunno really I just drew it without thinking" Maimi replied. Krad observed it before something hit him mentally.

"_Something is breaking out_" Krad said sharply as he looked at the picture.

"_Is it dangerous?"_ Maimi asked him, he just looked without saying much.

"_I'm not sure but it's best to stay alert_"

"_I'm not sure but I think someone needs help_" Maimi replied softly. She noticed people were coming in which meant class time. However what she didn't know was that Satoshi was looking at the picture and shivered.

"_What does it mean?_" he thought to himself.

* * *

"So Maimi, I think it's about time we meet or should I saw Krad?" Saiko said calmly knowing that no one was around. Maimi relaxed while holding her voodoo doll, it began to glow as Krad's spirit entered it. Krad gave Saiko a dark look before gesturing Maimi to sit down.

"How dare you lie to us like that, to me at least" Krad's voice was laced with venom while Saiko looked at him wordlessly.

"How can you do this? You knew Dark and I were suffering and you did nothing! You let your own family fall apart!" Krad yelled angrily.

"I know"

"And yet you did nothing!" Krad yelled once again only this time the room vibrated from his voice.

"I can't say that I'm sorry, nor can I atone for what has happened" Saiko's voice soft but it didn't ease Krad who was too angry to see reason.

"I almost lost my tamer Maimi and you left us to die!" Krad once again yelled not caring if anyone was listening.

"I cannot change the past but my grandson did" this shocked Krad.

"What are you talking about?" Krad snapped. Saiko sighed and turned to face a quiet Maimi. He approached her before going on his knees, to their surprise he placed his hands on her cheeks causing her to shiver.

"I remember you Maimi, my grandson wronged you so he pleaded for you to change fate. That's why neither of you remember each other" Saiko explained.

"I'm so sorry for his behaviour, fear was his enemy just like it is your when it comes to your powers" Krad bristled in anger.

"Just why is she so important to you? Is she the one who you thought about years ago?" Krad hollered.

"Maimi was the one who granted the wish to bring art to life as a way of thanking me for taking her in when she was in blood" Maimi gasped sharply from listening. "Though of course you wouldn't remember because of Ryushi's wishes" Maimi's interests piped up from hearing wishes.

"what wishes?" Maimi asked, Saiko smiled at her before filling a glass of water from the tap and took a sip.

"Two wishes, both took me by surprise though. One was to send his soul back in time in order to prevent what happened when he became dangerous. It came true but the second one definitely stunned me… I never knew he cared that deeply but now I know he sees you as a daughter like I did when he was growing up" Maimi blinked however Krad frowned.

"What did he do?" Krad asked sharply making Saiko chuckle as he patted her head softly.

"To exclude her involvement with the Hikaris starting from her involvement with when we first met but the powers I had gained would still be there at the same age I found her" Saiko replied with a warm smile. Maimi looked at him in awe.

"As for why I didn't die… it's not time yet" Saiko said cryptically. This didn't make Krad feel any better.

"If I told you then the other Hikari members would of tried to seek me out and I couldn't allow that. As for Anara, watch out" Saiko's expression turned grave.

"Why?" Krad asked.

"Kei's hold has tightened over her now that Maimi's your tamer. Kei was angry to find that Satoshi had a female version of Dark, he will still use both her and Satoshi to destroy you and Dark. Anara isn't to be taken lightly" Saiko said now looking weary.

"What can Anara do?" Maimi asked.

"Almost whatever you can do except channel the spirits back from the dead" the duo gulped at the news.

"How is that possible?" Krad asked now wanting to get to the bottom of the situation that had been nagging at him for some time.

"Anara when I did my research is the original Koku Yoku's wife. So when I created the Koku Yoku this Anara was created as well" Saiko said now feeling tired from reliving this whole event.

"What a mess" Saiko sighed until Maimi and Krad stood up quickly.

"What did you say?" Krad yelled.

"Easy, just listen to what I have to say" Saiko said calmly. The duo sat and waited for him to continue.

"Koku Yoku met Anara when she was eight, she was dying after being ambushed by some bad people who wanted to kill her and a wind sorcerer. Koku Yoku arrived almost too late when Anara had mere minutes to live. The sorcerer pleaded for her life to be spared and to his surprise Koku Yoku did. He merged her spirit with his until years later. He allowed her spirit to be reborn without any memories, the memories were sealed within the bracelet he gave her until she was ready to remember. When she did it was when she was eighteen. During the years he tried his best to stay away from her but he found him unable to resist her. Love took hold and bound him to her as she grew up into a kind caring woman.

At first she hated him and resented him the moment she regained her memories, she called him a thief and a deceiver for playing with her emotions. It got to the point that he had to leave as his heart couldn't take anymore of the pain of loss. After he went it took her a while before she began to realise that he cared enough to keep her memories close to her, this made her change her mind about hating him and her heart began to reveal the love she had for him. She chased after him and immediately began to plead for forgiveness. He was shocked that she would even ask for something, because in his eyes she had every right act to behave in such a manner. In the end they had a married and had a daughter who split into two girls. One became a Skye and the other became a Hikari" Krad turned to Maimi in shock, Maimi however was at a loss for words.

"Does that mean?" Saiko smiled brightly.

"She and I are descendants of those two children. Koku Yoku predicted that the two will rejoin as one and it came true. Natasha and your great great grandfather married. Ryushi however interfered with who inherited you after Natasha, instead of her nephew it was her daughter" Saiko explained with relief.

"But I didn't show up for two generations" Krad said coldly. Saiko nodded.

"Nayru knew things that you were not meant to know. So she prevented you from showing up but Maimi's mother found love at the age of seven so that also prevented you from showing up" Saiko said weakly. Krad however was left pig sick from the reply.

"Bloody women-ghuck!" Krad froze as he saw Maimi giving him the death glare.

"**What about women?!**" Maimi's voice was now dangerously close to sounding like there were two people inside her causing Krad to shrink back in fear.

"Nothing Maimi" Krad waved his hands helplessly in order to show he meant no disrespect.

"**Hmph! Men! No respect**!" Maimi snapped angrily before turning her head away. Her hair began to turn sapphire blue, meanwhile her eyes and her nails also turned the same colour. Her voice was sharp and cold signalling she wasn't amused one little bit.

"Nice to see you Sapphia" Saiko said with a weak smile as he gazed at the angry woman who took over Maimi's body.

"**And this joke is part of my descendant's husband? What a laugh!**" Sapphia said tartly as she flicked her hair which had gotten longer as she transformed. Krad began to sweat.

"_Shit oh shit! I made her appear and now she wants- no she's GOING to kill me!_" Krad panicked in fear.

"**Keep it up and I will kill you!**" Sapphia snarled angrily. She paused after hearing a loud clatter before hearing voices from two girls. Sapphia frowned before her eyes began to glow causing the doors to open revealing Risa and Riku.

"**You two! Get in here now!" **Sapphia ordered angrily making both girls immediately sit down on the seats.

"We're sorry for eavesdropping but we were worried about Maimi" Risa said quickly.

"We just wanted to know if she was okay" Riku pleaded while Sapphia looked at them sternly.

"**You know spying is rude right?**" she asked coldly.

"We are sorry" the twins said as they looked down from being caught.

"**Use the door next time you two**" they looked up to see Sapphia smiling at them causing Saiko to sigh with relief.

"So who are you?" Riku asked as she observed the similarities of Sapphia and Maimi.

"**I'm Sapphia, my descendent Maimi told me all about you but I already know enough about you to know what you both are like**" Sapphia replied before sitting down on the chair, she crossed her legs together and folded her arms. For a moment she looked like royalty to the girls' surprise.

"Did she tell you about us?" Risa asked now feeling at ease with the woman. Sapphia chuckled before lifting her right sleeve to show them a sapphire dragon mark glowing slightly.

"**This is what's left of my form before I merged with my great granddaughter. My daughter was stolen from me the moment she was born by a man who forced me to be his bride and bear his child… he was a pig**" Sapphia said darkly while the group looked down.

"I can't imagine the pain you went through Sapphia" Saiko said before handing her some water. She nodded her thanks.

"**I tracked his useless old form before killing him. He told me that our daughter thinks I abandoned her and wanted nothing to do with her. what a foolish human**" Sapphia said coldly.

"You say human? Are you not human?" Riku asked making the woman smile. She stood up and placed her cup down.

"**The form I took changed when I left my own pack, meet me outside**" Sapphia said as she left.

* * *

By the time they arrived on the track that was used for running Sapphia gestured them to move back so she could show them her form.

"**I'll do this once since it's taxing on her body, unlike Krad I won't take any time off of her since her powers are mine**" Sapphia said before relaxing. Wind moved around her causing them to shield their eyes. They heard something clack on the floor a few times after the wind began to calm. To their surprise a tall lithe Japanese dragon appeared before them.

"**This is my true form**" she said with a wolfish smile.

* * *

**Has Krad met his match with Sapphia? What is Anara Planning with Kei and will it end well?**

**As for the picture Maimi took of Dark and Satoshi- What is she going to do with it? Sell it on Ebay or post it online?**


	6. Chapter 5 Backpains are the worst

**Hi everyone to those who are reading the story thank you so much. It means a lot. This might be the only one made on time since Uni is starting the following week.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Backpains are the worst**

Now dressed in a sky blue dress which had a brown ribbon sewn onto the dress so she could tie the ribbon into a bow at the back. She had a sky blue ankle bracelet, the whole of bracelet's image showed that the sea's waves in bracelet was actually moving.

"What do you think Krad?" Maimi asked as she looked into the mirror, she admired her short hair as it moved side to side. She had to confess that she looked cute. Krad however…

"Krad? Where did you go?" Maimi asked as she looked round while her hair swished as she looked round.

"I can't face her… she's too cute and she's making my heart race like mad! What's happening to me?!" Krad whispered since he knew that she could hear him. His back was against the bathroom door that he discretely locked so she wouldn't be able to find him so easily.

"She never was this cute nor did she have this effect on me. So why now?!" Krad panicked as sweat began rapidly run down his head.

"I get it, she's becoming a woman now. She's no longer the little girl who would always ask me to pick her up, she still smiles but it's more… ugh! I need to get out of here! I can't breathe!" Krad said until he noticed his hand was beginning to vanish.

"SHIT!" Krad screamed while closing his eyes before vanishing completely. When he opened his eyes he froze to his horror. He was wearing the dress and ankle bracelet.

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Krad screamed loudly which caused the whole building to complain. Satoshi who was in the middle of paining lost his concentration and made a line over the whole thing causing his hand to shake in shock.

"My, my painting" Satoshi's voice trembled before he began to growl as he felt his temper rise. Without thinking he barged out of his house and banged on the door angrily

"What's the big idea screaming you bastard? You ruined my concentration!" Satoshi roared angrily.

"Shut up Satoshi and get back to painting" he heard Krad yelling back. Satoshi's face turned red.

"That's exactly what I was doing until you swore the whole building down!" Satoshi ranted. He heard a few curses and Krad popped out with a long brown coat that went up to his ankles.

"What did you do to it now?" Krad snapped coldly. Satoshi looked at him blankly until he saw the ankle bracelet.

"Trouble transforming?" Satoshi asked monotonously. Krad's eyes narrowed.

"You have no idea" Krad muttered before going in Satoshi's apartment.

"What the hell did you do to this painting?" Krad hollered causing Satoshi to drag his feet back into his home.

"You bloody did that!" Satoshi glared until he saw Krad messing with a few pots and brushes. To Satoshi's surprise Krad had managed to clear the smudge line that had been a made.

"You paint?" Satoshi asked without thinking, Krad gave him a sideways glance as if asking Satoshi if he was okay in the head.

"I can kick box too thanks to Maimi. My kicks can kill a man" Krad said grudgingly causing Satoshi to gulp.

"Thank you for fixing the painting" Satoshi said as Krad placed the brush down.

"My apologies for distracting you. Next time listen to music that blocks your ears" Krad hinted before going out the apartment. By the time he arrived in his own apartment he immediately closed the door and took the coat off. He whined as he saw the cute dress clinging onto him.

"I swear that if he saw this I'd be mocked as a woman… now to change back" Krad muttered.

"_What happened?_" Maimi asked from looking confused. "_Your emotions rocketed so badly that I changed_" Maimi said, Krad blushed.

"Please don't ask" Krad cried as he covered his face from feeling humiliated. He began picturing a memory that left him with nothing but happiness. Krad began to remember Maimi when she was five, just after the death of her family he remembered cradling her, he resisted even picking her up until she began to ask tear wrenching questions that left his heart bruised from how she cried for him to hold her, even though he was a spirit he was unable to pick her up. Only when she tried to climb as she cried did he begin to pick her up and to his surprise his arms and chest were solid as he held her close to his heart. Krad remembered stroking her forehead softly as he tried to calm the young child until she sniffled and went to sleep. Krad smiled warmly before Maimi was able to regain control of her body.

When Maimi regained control over her body she began to feel her body just in case it wasn't a complete change. Krad had been acting strangely and it was bothering Maimi after weeks of being patient. She had a few close calls thanks to Richard when she was the gala or at the last heist Dark was on. To steal the Dove's heart.

Maimi had to try and get Krad to change back when they were at the museum and pretend that she was a lost girl. The officer to her relief fell for the act and allowed her to leave at the back entrance. Maimi felt annoyed that she missed the action since the next day Satoshi had a black eye from something and she wasn't there to see it.

"Krad sort yourself out please" Maimi sighed as she pushed her hair up, she paused as she remembered that her hair was no longer long but short since it was a habit she had. She would always push her long hair up until the tips slid from her fingers.

"_I'm trying, really I am" _Krad apologized as he felt like hitting himself. It would only just give her a massive headache.

"_Can I just use the punching bag down stairs?_" Krad asked. Maimi nodded as she looked at her newest item. The Rutile Ring of Grief that was on her right ringed finger and smiled. The ring was a gift from Saiko as she dropped by his office one day. This ring could amplify her abilities which could mean that Krad can force himself out of her without hurting her and be solid at the same time, in a way it was like she was replicating her body only he could use the replicated version of her. Krad's shadow moved from her as she rubbed the ring on with her thumb. Krad appeared all flustered and tired causing her to pout.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked sounding vexed as she looked at him with her arms crossed.

"No" Krad said now leaving her rooted to the spot as he left in a grumpy manner. Not once did Maimi see that coming since he was always honest with her as she was with him. The next thing she heard was Krad howling in anger as he attacked something downstairs repeatedly.

This went on for a few hours until Krad appeared in the living room red in the face and drained physically. Krad looked at her as she watched the sky view from the sofa with blank eyes.

"Maimi… I'm sorry it's just… I can't tell you this time. You'll understand later" Krad said now feeling guilt eat away at him. she turned to see his pained expression and felt his emotions, they made her dizzy as they bombarded her. It was eating at him badly and violence she knew wasn't helping.

"You should tell a counselor" Maimi said looking sad at him.

"I can't tell anyone, they won't understand" Krad's voice sounded like he was mopping.

"Krad go take a bath you smell" Maimi said crossly making him pause. Suddenly he released a full-blown laugh at her random insult. She almost smiled but resisted so he could see that she was still unhappy.

"Did you just-? Alright" Krad shook his head after sighing in defeat, her eyes never did help when they showed seriousness. He was powerless to resist when her eyes bored onto his sharply. At that moment he had completely forgotten who was the adult in the house.

When she heard the doors close she immediately went to her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" asked someone sounding like they were leaning the phone.

"Saiko I'm sorry to bother you but I need help" Maimi said now sounding sullen as she blew on her fringe.

"Is there something wrong?" Saiko asked. His voice sounded like he was alarmed from her tone. She heard things clattering causing him to resist the urge to curse.

"It's Krad… he's becoming distant with me. I don't know if I've done something wrong or if he has a problem and won't trust me at all" he heard Saiko sigh.

"I know I'm young, but he's my big brother and it's not fair to see or feel him suffer. Do you know what I can do?" Maimi asked now sounding desperate. Tears were threatening to fall down her face as the pain was getting worse.

"I'll speak to him tomorrow Maimi, please don't cry or Krad will get upset as well. Get some rest" Saiko said softly. Maimi nodded even though he wasn't in the room.

"O-okay" she hiccupped as she rubbed her eyes that were now wet from tears.

"Good night Maimi"

"Night" Maimi said softly before putting the receiver down. She placed her hands together before looking down.

"_What's happening to Krad? Why won't he trust or even let me in anymore?_" she thought now feeling tears falling again.

* * *

"Krad can I have a word with you after class please" Saiko said as he saw Maimi arrive early for school. Her eyes flickered molten yellow before going back to brown signalling that Krad was listening.

An hour later most people began to show up and the room immediately buzzed with excitement.

"Did you hear Dark's next target?" Takashi asked loudly as he tossed his paper on to Daisuke's desk. Maimi looked up now wanting know what was going on after hearing the paper slam on the desk. Her concentration was now ruined to her anger.

"What is it?" Maimi asked sounding bored.

"Well it's about time you joined in the conversation! I heard from dad that Dark's going to steal something tonight!" Takashi said looking eager. Immediately Maimi's phone buzzed catching her attention.

"Hmm?" she scrolled to the message button and began reading.

"Tonight he's stealing-"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Maimi screamed as she shot up. She was clutching her phone as if it was her only lifeline. The Harada twins turned pale as they watched her tremble violently, Maimi ignored the looks she had received and reread the message. This couldn't be right.

"_No! Not this! Anything but this_!" Maimi cried loudly while Krad began shaking in fear as well from remembering the item in question from her old fairytale books. Satoshi looked at her before his phone buzzed. His eyes almost squinted at the name of Dark's next target.

"_What kind of artwork is that?_" Satoshi asked now frowning.

"**Tonight I shall steal the Endearing Harp at ten o'clock in the Seamill Museum. Phantom Thief Dark**" Maimi and Satoshi's message said the exact same thing- Dark's calling card details. Meanwhile the whole room was silent from the sudden scream Maimi had unleashed. Daisuke was stunned at how Maimi had lost her cool but calm manner. Without warning she began to run out the room to their surprise.

"Maimi!" Riku cried but Maimi didn't stop until she was out of school.

"What was that about? Just when I was about to say Dark's next target" Takashi muttered before some of classmates looked at him.

"What's it called?" Risa asked now looking interested.

"The Endearing Harp. No one knows but some say it is an OOP Artwork since it looks so new and has never been damaged by time at all" Takashi said proudly. Daisuke looked down now feeling that was what caused Maimi to act oddly.

"_I doubt it Daisuke but remember we need to get that artwork! I'm sure it's a Hikari artwork_" Dark said now plotting his next move. Satoshi however took off to their surprise.

* * *

"Maimi wait!" Satoshi called after the panicking girl.

"No time Satoshi I have to get to that museum before HE does!" Maimi yelled as a car just stopped in front of them. the door opened revealing a pale Richard to Satoshi's surprise.

"Get in Maimi" he said now looking rushed. Maimi hopped in but looked at her stunned classmate and neighbor.

"Don't touch that harp! No one is allowed to touch it" Maimi said sharply.

"Why?" Satoshi asked. Her eyes turned grave.

"Just trust me, that's no Hikari art work. Let me stop Dark this time so don't interfere" Maimi warned before she closed the door. The car sped off leaving him worried.

"It's not an artwork?" Satoshi pondered as he went back in after standing at the curb by himself for a few minutes. "Then what is it?"

"Satoshi?" Daisuke asked now looking worried.

"Dark cannot steal this artwork" Satoshi warned taking the red head by surprise.

"What why?" Daisuke asked.

"Because boys that harp is over eight thousand years old. It can't be an artwork of the Hikari" Saiko said while holding a book near the side of his head. The boys looked at him in shock.

"How do you know that?" Daisuke felt dread as the year sank in.

"It's talked about in a fairytale called '**The Tennyo and the Spirit**' Maimi knows that book because her sister always told her that before…" Saiko paused knowing that he told too much.

"_I don't care if it's that old! It's dangerous so we need to steal it tonight!_" Dark said angrily.

"I didn't know Maimi had a sister" Satoshi noted snapping Dark out of his thoughts. Saiko patted the boy's head in a fatherly manner.

"I've said too much but if I was Dark. I'd never touch the strings of the Goddess' harp. The harp is said to of been sent down from heaven and was enchanted by the Tennyo" Saiko warned before leaving them to their thoughts.

"_What did he mean by that?_" all four asked themselves mentally.

* * *

Dark arrived on time to find no guards. This made him uneasy since the area was eerie silent. Empty halls left him more worried.

"Something's not right" Dark said as he walked cautiously towards the hallway. He stopped to see a shiny golden harp sitting inside a large rectangular see-through case. It piped his interest just seeing the harp gleam as if daring him to touch it. The harp had a carved bird on either sides looking like they were about to take flight. The strings looked like they were made out of pure gold like the birds.

"!" Dark cried out in shock as he dodged an ice blast that created ice spikes. He looked at the source of the attack and froze.

"_No way!_" Daisuke yelled as he saw a miffed Maimi looking at him with her hand outstretched.

"Hey girl that could of hurt me you know" Dark said angrily.

"That's the point Kaito! There's no way in hell that you're retrieving an item that is nothing to do with you!" Dark gritted his teeth in anger.

"Listen girl-"

"How dare you!" Maimi screamed angrily taking him by surprise. She resisted the urge to summon wings knowing that the case protecting the harp was just a temporary seal.

"What are you talking-?"

"This is not an artwork! It's a harp that's been hidden for years and now you want to ruin everything! By stealing something I doubt you have any information on?" Maimi yelled angrily before sending another ice blast at him.

"Not on your life Mousy!" Dark felt the tip of his wing freeze as he almost dodged the attack.

"_What's got her fired up? It's just a harp_" Dark thought as he dodged the attacks.

"_The harp might dangerous Dark. Didn't you hear our teacher the strums aren't to be touched_" Dark paused as he recalled the words Saiko told him.

"_'__I've said too much but if I was Dark. I'd never touch the strings of the Goddess' harp. The harp is said to of been sent down from heaven and was enchanted by the Tennyo_'" Dark stopped until she sent another attack.

"_If this 'harp' is the Goddess' harp then why is it here? And why would Maimi desperate to protect it?_" Dark asked.

"_It might be because the Harp has an effect when it is strummed_" Dark paused.

"That's it! So maybe if I seal the harp!"

"You cannot seal something that is too powerful! Dark just go already!" Maimi yelled as she summoned a massive ice monster. It's arms were solid ice while the fingers were razor sharp. Its wings were made of pure ice that looked only of bone but no flesh to cover the bone like wings.

"Oh boy" Dark panicked before dodging the attack. The creature roared as it flapped the wings dangerously creating hail like pellets at him. Dark grunted as he used his wings to cover him. one went through the wings and hit his cheek causing it to go red from being cold.

"**Get away!**" it moaned before it screamed an inhuman roar. Ice spikes appeared from its arms creating a spiky armour.

At the same time Satoshi rushed up the stairs of the snow gallery in order to reach the exhibit showing the harp. Hearing the noise upstairs was not a good sign. He might end up arriving too late.

By the time he arrived at the room. He went back in shock as he saw the massive ice creature.

"**Get away from the harp thief! I hate thieves!**" the creature moaned as it sent icicle spikes at Dark who dodged them.

"Damn it's too fast I can't get close enough"

"_Leave Dark!" _Daisuke cried. Fear shrouded him to the point it was hard to think straight.

"Dark just go!" Satoshi yelled causing Maimi and the duo to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" Maimi screamed before the creature looked at him and Dark.

"Dark that harp is not an artwork it can't be sealed! Saiko has just said it's not to be touched" Maimi gasped now wondering about how much Satoshi knew. Dark dodged another attack from the creature. Maimi however sent her hand up creating a cluster of icicles rain down at Dark.

"Maimi stop this!" Satoshi yelled as dodged them but Dark almost lost his wing in the process, however his arm was cut from the attack.

"I'll retreat for now but mark my words girl! I will get even for this even if you are a girl!" Dark yelled before taking off. Maimi glared at the Kaito before looking at Satoshi.

"W**h**a**t** **d**o **y**o**u** kn**o**w a**b**o**u**t t**ha**t ha**r**p?! S**a**y i**t** n**o**w!" Maimi yelled angrily. Satoshi's hairs went up from the back of his head from not only hearing Krad speaking at the same time. The fact that he felt Krad's raw anger seep through Maimi terrified him and Anara.

"Go after Dark!" Maimi howled at the creature who began to chase after Dark.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi yelled as he grabbed Maimi's arms roughly.

"Chasing Dark away so he won't come back. Once he's home the creature will vanish. Satoshi sighed with relief knowing Maimi would stay true to her word.

"That harp can bring back a spirit right? You were only stopping Dark from summoning a spirit by accident" Maimi scoffed before turning her head so he didn't see her face. She nodded as she folded her arms.

"Yes… I have to keep it safe. It's from my birth home and someone stole it" Satoshi gasped in shock.

"What did you say?" she turned to face him weakly.

"It's said to haunt the spirit of those who kill innocent people. My family has been keeping it safe for decades after it was unearthed" Maimi admitted softly now looking at the harp. It shone innocently making her frown.

"It's pure gold so people would do anything for a fetching price" Maimi spat. Anger hit her mentally as she went towards it.

"As long as no one strums it, then the harp will not cause harm but one night when I was young. Sis strummed it as she sang and nothing happened. I thought the harp was just a replica, a part of the fairytale. I was wrong" Maimi said bitterly. She removed the case to his surprise.

"Wait didn't you say no one should-" Satoshi froze as she picked it up gingerly. She looked at it with saddened eyes, it tore at his heart to see her this broken.

"I sing for the lost.

My mother

My father

My sister

My grandfather and grandmother.

I wish I could see them but I cannot

For it's for personal gain.

Please rest easy

May it never be used for darkness" Maimi sang while strumming softly. Tears ran down her face as she continued to play. Satoshi was transfixed as the harp began to glow but then stopped after she stopped.

To his surprise nothing happened.

"I don't know why but my sister and I can only touch this harp without being effected… Dark must never touch this harp. I need to take it home so tell the curator Dark stole it… please" Maimi said as she walked out the room with the harp close to her chest. For a split second Maimi's hair had grown longer and had a dewdrop talisman on her forehead. Maimi wore a flowing white dress and white high-heeled shoes that made noises as she walked, she had pure sapphire bracelets and ankle bracelets which jingled as she moved. She had a pair of sapphire blue helix earrings that moved slightly as well. Her movements were graceful as if she was walking on air. Her eyes showed sorrow as she went but as soon as her eyes twitched the image was gone.

"_Just now! What did I just see?_" Satoshi asked. Anara was rooted to the spot in his mind.

"_Who was that?! Why did she change her appearance?_" Anara's voice shook.

"Did she summon a spirit?" Satoshi asked now looking at her form vanish.

* * *

Maimi placed the harp in the center of the basement knowing that there was a strong seal.

"Hear my cry spirit of the harp.

Sleep until it is time" Maimi said in a high-pitched voice that made the harp glow before the light once again began to fade. At once Maimi blinked.

"How did I get here?" Maimi asked, she sensed Krad was a sleep and almost jumped at the sight of seeing the harp in front of her. To her relief it was inactive.

Maimi closed the door to the basement and locked it tightly using Krad's feather as a permanent seal.

She knew the artworks and the harp would be safe down there without Dark sensing them. Somehow she felt guilty without knowing why. Her mission was to stop Dark and she did it. But why did she feel so saddened? Why was it a hollow victory?

* * *

Dark cried out in pain as Emiko tended to his wounds.

"How did you get these Dark? At this rate you'll have to go to hospital" Emiko cried. "Did the commander do this?" she hollered angrily.

"N-no it was a Hikari, a girl" Emiko paused while Kosuke looked at her. Daiki paused.

"A Hikari girl?" Daiki asked now looking at the cup in front of him.

"Yeah she used ice against me and created that massive ice monster. I stood no chance against that thing, I had to retreat" Dark snapped angrily until Emiko pressed antibacterial swabs on his arm.

"Easy woman!"

"A Hikari that used ice? That is unheard of" Daiki said now pulling his beard.

"All for some harp that's not even a Hikari Artwork. She was so determined to get it and even went to extreme lengths. If the commander hadn't shown up then I think I'd have been an icicle myself" Emiko slapped him.

"This is no time to make a joke!" Emiko screamed. "You could of died!"

"Did you say it's not an artwork?" Kosuke asked now looking at a worried Daiki.

"Yeah he even said it must not be touched" Dark said glumly as he looked at Wiz who looked like he'd seen better days. The rabbit was asleep in order to heal from the pain it had to endure.

"Emiko what did you say the harp was called?" Daiki asked his daughter, she paused.

"The Endearing Harp"

"It's a OOP Emiko!" Dark added angrily. Kosuke paused as if he'd heard the name before.

"There was a story I think based on a harp made out of pure gold, made by a Tennyo in order to sing for her husband"

"Where's the book?" Dark asked. This made Kosuke looked down with a sad smile

"Copies of it were burned in the cultural reformation" that made them glum from the news.

"Nothing in the black markets?" Emiko asked.

"I did hear a solder stole a golden harp during a military gun raid years ago. He sold it claiming the harp gave him nightmares and continued to haunt him. They say he killed himself by jumping off a bridge" Kosuke replied. They were left speechless.

"He killed himself?!" Emiko screamed in terror. Daiki felt cold from news.

"But then if Dark were to steal the harp then-?"

"He would have suffered the same fate. It's a slim chance but rumor has it that no one can tell what year it was made or where it came from" Kosuke replied now leaning back on his chair.

"It's a good thing you failed. That girl saved just your life" Daiki said sternly.

"But she tried to kill me!" Daiki chuckled at the angry Kaito.

"I highly doubt that was her intention in the first place Dark. If that girl knows what that harp can do… what was her name I wonder" Daiki pondered.

"It was Maimi Hikari" Daisuke replied solemnly after changing back. Emiko looked at him oddly.

"Isn't she that quiet girl in your class? The one you have a painting of?" Emiko asked. Daisuke nodded however Emiko was angry.

"That child tried to kill my baby?!" Emiko yelled.

"I don't think she tried to kill me… I don't think she knows I'm Dark either" she stopped ranting and looked at him. She saw now lie in his eyes.

"She knows Dark wouldn't rest until he gets an artwork so she had to-"

"Don't assume Daisuke. Bring her here so we can talk to her" Emiko said sternly.

"She's already suspicious about my interest with her sketchbook. I can't bring her here. She doesn't trust me"

"I thought she was familiar!" Daiki said sharply causing them to look.

"What are you talking about dad?"

"Emiko do you remember I told you a five year old girl was found on the streets years ago. She was later adopted by the old commissioner Daniels?" Emiko froze.

"No way! That girl who was rumored to use her powers in order to solve cases- that's her?! She was his secret weapon to stop Dark before he retired. Hardly anyone but those close to the old Commissioner knew about her. It was never leaked. Father what are you-?"

"I think you might need to monitor them both" Daiki said softly as he leaned back.

"_Could it be that White Wings hasn't awakened yet? What is he planning?_" Daiki pondered now looking at his grandson.

"The girl might be a handful so avoid causing trouble if she is his adopted niece" Daisuke nodded.

"Right" Daisuke said now waiting until Emiko was done treating him.

* * *

"Hey Satoshi do you know where Maimi lives?" Takashi asked taking Daisuke by surprise.

"What does it matter to you?" Satoshi asked momentously as he gave Takashi a blank stare.

"Well she hasn't been in school for a few days and the teacher says she's ill. So they need someone to deliver her homework to her or she'd be left behind" Takashi said now putting his hands on his hips. Satoshi looked at the piece of paper containing chapters to catch up on.

"Fine I'll deliver it" Satoshi said as he took the paper.

"Thanks since I don't know where she lives I thought maybe-"

"No"

"But why?" Takashi asked loudly now looking at the twins who showed up.

"Because she's our friend and I doubt she wants you pestering her" Riku said as she appeared with Risa.

"I'm worried though. What if she's seriously ill. She doesn't live with anyone" Risa said now looking down.

"_Now's your chance to talk to her_" Dark said to a worried Daisuke.

"Can I come to?" Daisuke asked as he stood up.

"Sure I'm sure she'll be happy to know that at least we care enough to see her" Risa smiled brightly. Riku sighed.

"She might want to be left alone"

* * *

"I spoke too soon" Riku blinked as they stood in front of the apartment door. After three knocks they were told to go away even though the voice was faint.

"But why Maimi? We're worried about you!" Risa cried. Riku rolled her eyes before eyeing the top of the door.

"Daisuke give me a lift up there please" Riku said to a surprised Daisuke. Daisuke helped Riku up to the top of the door and waited. Riku moved her hand around until something fell to the floor.

"There it is!" Riku said with relief. After getting down she opened the door to see it was eerie quiet. The group was left worried.

"Maimi are you okay?" Riku asked as she ran ahead now feeling worry take over.

"Didn't I say no visitors?! GHAAAAHCK!" Maimi yelled in a high-pitched voice before she screamed.

"Maimi what happened?!" Riku asked causing them to rush over to Maimi's room. To their surprise they saw Maimi in her black nighty and was on her back, tears were in her eyes.

"Oh come on! You brought them over Satoshi?! You traitor!" Maimi whimpered as she tried to get up but failed miserably.

"What happened?" Daisuke immediately tried to get her up.

"I tried heat patches and nothing! My back hurts and I can't bend over without feeling as if my back is about to snap in half" Maimi let out a serious of cries as she tried to get up. She then leaned on Risa who was closest for support.

"Haven't you seen the doctor?" Satoshi asked now looking concerned.

"Does it look like I've had the time? I always thought it would go just like that" Maimi gritted her teeth before whimpering. "But noo! It just won't leave me alone or go away!" she ranted darkly.

"We need to get her to a doctor and fast" Riku said as she touched Maimi's lower back, unfortunately Maimi began to scream in agony.

"_This is bad, and for once I actually feel sorry for her. Even if she did try to kill me or not… Maybe you should call the Niwa Doctor?_" Dark suggested.

"We should call my family doctor, he'll help" Daisuke said now feeling relieved to know Dark was worried.

"GHAHAHA! H-Hurry and get the bloody call done then! AAAHCK!" Maimi cried once again as tears ran down her eyes from the pain. She gritted her teeth as she tried to stand up only to be reduced to bending over slightly.

"I can't walk properly without feeling pain" Maimi winced as she tried to walk.

"I'm so glad Takashi isn't here" Maimi glared at Risa.

"You almost brought him here?!" Maimi screamed in anger and in pain. She held her back as she walked.

"No way! He'd make a story out of this" Riku said now folding her arms. Daisuke came back from making the call.

"He says you can see him in twenty minutes. Can you make it?" Daisuke asked now wincing from seeing her in pain. It was as if he was experiencing the pain from just looking at her.

"I'm in my nighty you idiot!" Maimi yelled now feeling her face go red from the pain.

"We'll help you get dressed, you boys leave now!" Riku snapped before Risa shooed them out. To Maimi's relief she was now wearing a sky blue top with black trousers. They helped her get into her trainers since just putting them on aggravated her back when she tried to tuck her right leg closer to her.

* * *

After arriving the doctor began to examine Maimi alone.

"How long have you had this pain?" a man with black hair and blue eyes asked as he examined her.

"Since the early morning of Sunday. I don't know how it happened I just went to bed with the pain" Maimi replied. The doctor began checking her reflexes by knocking her knees and feet lightly.

"There's nothing wrong with the reflexes but I'll need to check your back" Maimi nodded weakly. Getting and out of the bed was becoming a problem for her again as she felt her back act up. She slowly lifted the back of her top slightly.

"We know it hurts but try to relax okay sweetie?" asked the nurse who smiled kindly at her but that just made Maimi feel as if she wanted to punch the nurse for smiling and from calling her sweetie. The man checked her back with both hands until he found the source of the pain thanks to her sudden whimper however Krad was screaming mentally from how bad the pain was. It made his previous injuries made by his own tamers feel like a joke compared to this. He felt like his own back was about to break if she went back or even sat down.

"_D-Damn this_" Krad's teeth chattered from the pain.

"Go back to sleep otherwise you might unleash your power" Krad winced before trying to close his eyes and sleep. So far it wasn't going well._  
_

"Maimi your muscles in your back are so tense! What happened to make them become like that?" he asked now looking at her with alarm.

"I don't know it just happened" Maimi winced as she tried to sit down.

"Maimi what I can gather is that the muscles in your back has become so tense that to the point that your muscles have spasmed. I'll prescribe you some painkillers and some tablets that will relax the muscles. It'll take time I'm afraid so just bare with it a little while longer okay? I know it's uncomfortable but once your back is better you won't have to worry. These pills will also make you drowsy so I suggest staying at home but please don't forget to walk from time to time. Since you are small and young I'll prescribe a weaker dose" the doctor said as he began typing the information down for future records.

"So how many pills are you giving me?" Maimi asked wearily.

"Three Miss Hikari. Take one with food understand?" the doctor replied calmly. Maimi nodded before putting the prescriptions in the trouser pocket.

"Don't lose those papers. Remember if you back hasn't cleared up then we'll get you a physio therapist okay which will take two weeks" the nurse helped Maimi with the door only to be greeted by the four who were waiting for her.

"Take good care of yourself and rest up" the nurse said before closing the door.

"So what happened?" Riku asked. Maimi winced as she tried to walk.

"The doctor said the muscles in my back have become so tense which has made them spasm" Maimi replied. The group was left speechless. How on earth did she do that?

"Did the doctor give you anything?" Daisuke asked now trying to help Maimi.

"Three different pills" she replied bluntly.

"Well you can stay at our house" Risa offered.

"I prefer to be alone. The tablets are going to make me very drowsy so I won't be much use to anyone" Maimi replied.

"Nonsense! You can-"

"My mum might be able to help!" Daisuke said quickly causing Maimi, Satoshi and the girls to look at him oddly.

"_DAAARK!"_ Daisuke roared.

"_Look your mum might know how to help just trust me on this! Alright?_" Dark grumbled.

"That's nice and all but-"

"Daaisuke!" came a shrill voice that made Maimi wince.

"Oh come on please! Am I not suffering enough as it is?" Maimi whined as Satoshi helped her just in time before she was almost sent to the floor by a red haired woman. However Maimi howled in pain from the sudden movement. Risa and Riku felt miserable from not being able to help her much. The woman looked at her before turning to look at Daisuke.

"Daisuke! I just heard from Doctor Cross that you booked an appointment! You had me worried" the woman scolded.

"Muuum! You almost sent my friend to the floor!" Daisuke cried as he gestured to Maimi who felt as if her back was about to snap in two from just sitting down. The woman Emiko paused as she realized what she almost did. Maimi was gripping Satoshi's arm in order to ease so of the pain but didn't help that much for either of them. The pain was too much and it was driving Maimi crazy.

"Risa, Riku I need to get out of here NOW!" Maimi hinted as she felt her seat becoming cold. Riku's eyes widened in horror from seeing ice under Maimi's fingertips.

"Maimi come on quickly!" Riku tried to help Maimi up only to be intercepted by Daisuke's mother.

"Allow me darling" the woman said kindly taking Daisuke by surprise.

"My name is Emiko Niwa"

"I know…" Maimi gritted her teeth before crying out from the pain. Emiko allowed Maimi to grip onto her arm as she walked. Emiko felt a slight chill but it was normal if this girl was in pain.

"Where's the chemist?" Maimi winced from walking.

"Three blocks down. You can stay with us until you are better. You need an adult supervising you with your problem" Emiko said sternly. For once Maimi didn't argue taking them by surprise.

* * *

After taking her medicine Maimi was now fast asleep to their relief.

"I'm glad that the medicine has allowed her to rest" Risa said now feeling tears run down her eyes. She hated seeing Maimi in pain.

"Just let us watch over her. Doesn't she have a guardian?" Emiko asked as she sat down with cups of tea and juice in front of them.

"Her brother-oops" Riku gave Risa a dark look signalling that she messed up big time. Kosuke Daisuke's father looked at them.

"Brother?" Emiko asked hesitantly.

"I mean her caretaker Richard Daniels and his wife Mary. Richard may be like a father but is also like an older brother to her" Risa said with a smile. Riku almost face palmed.

"Are _your serious?_" Riku muttered mentally. Emiko noticed Riku giving Risa a look that meant that Risa was lying. Satoshi almost glared at Risa for the slip up, he said nothing.

"We'll monitor daily her and if it gets bad then we'll get her to a specialist okay? Don't worry" Emiko said calmly. She was starting to tense up. A Hikari in one of her rooms, a Hikari was also in front of her. She had to tread carefully since he looked as if he was about to grab Maimi and bolt out even though he looked really calm.

"Can you call us if she's awake?" Riku asked now standing up with Risa.

"I will don't worry" Daisuke said now showing them to the door.

"Don't you dare hurt her" Satoshi said calmly. Emiko shivered from his frosty voice.

"Don't worry Satoshi, she's in safe hands" Kosuke said with a smile. It almost reassured Satoshi but only for a bit.

"I'd rather take her home"

"But what about school? Won't you get into trouble?" Kosuke asked but that just made Satoshi glare at the table. Kei would through a fit or try and use Maimi in her weakened form. If the man or the Niwas were to ever find out about Maimi's secret. It left him worried to even leave her in the lion's den.

"I know we are always at each others throats but this girl needs help so let's just focus for her sake" Daiki said sharply silencing the group. Daisuke stopped to see them all quiet.

"If Dark lays one hand on her- I'll kill him myself" even though Satoshi and Anara had the same eyes the glint Anara had in her eyes took them by surprise.

"_Why did you say that?_" Satoshi asked sounding surprised. He thought that she hated Maimi.

"S-Satoshi"

"**I mean it**! That girl's my cousin and the last girl in my family. Don't even-"

"I give you my word as the head of this family nothing will happen. Dark will not hurt or endanger her as long as we live" Daiki said knowing that Maimi meant that much to threaten them.

Satoshi nodded before leaving the house.

"I can't believe he said that…" Daisuke said now feeling saddened.

"The boy is worried, Dark isn't their favourite person to be around with. It's only natural" Kosuke said with a smile before ruffling his son's hair.

"_And I even gave you the idea to see the doctor. Hmph! Some gratitude!_" Dark snapped.

"_Easy Dark, she's probably still mad about the harp_" the Kaito sighed loudly.

"…_You have a point_"

"Now that she's here Daisuke. You are in charge of watching over her is that understood?" Daiki asked.

"Yes sir, she's my friend even if our friendship is a bit rocky" Daisuke said now feeling a boast of energy, his priority was to make sure that Maimi was back to full health without Dark antagonizing her at all. The last thing Daisuke needed was his cover to be blown.

"It's a shame that such a cute girl is a Hikari" Emiko frowned.

"Darling" Kosuke whined loudly from hearing Emiko fuss over Maimi being a Hikari making Daiki laugh.

* * *

As Maimi slept Krad began to rouse from his slumber. He felt sore on the back so he didn't move from inside her mind. He didn't want her to wake up physically and cry out from the pain, that would just alert whoever was in the house and he didn't want to risk it.

"_Maimi? Maimi can you hear me?_"

The sound of bells nearby caught his attention.

"_Who is that? I wonder_?" Krad said now feeling a presence approach the town.

* * *

_**Who is making the noise? Is it an ally or foe?**_

_**Saiko: He didn't even visit me... Now where is he? I told him to come after class. (Still in his office!)**_


	7. Chapter 6 Krad vs the Shrink part 1

**Hi Everyone here's the next chapter and it looks like Krad's got his hands full **

**Have fun!**

**I don't own anything except my ocs Maimi, Saiko and Penny**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Krad VS the Shrink Part 1**

Krad was sitting on a chair, he continued leered at the brown frizzy haired woman wearing blood red spectacles. The woman was sitting opposite him looking stern but nerdy to some who saw at her. She wore a brown fur coat over her white dress and big jade beaded necklace. Her legs were crossed allowing him to see her brown high heeled boots. In her hands was a clipboard in on hand and a pen in the other. Her blue eyes watching him like a hawk.

"Any time Krad" the woman said calmly after waiting for forty minutes.

How the hell did he end up in this mess?!

* * *

**Ten Days ago**

Maimi had woken up disorientated, the new area didn't help since she was still under the influence of the medicine. At that moment she began to wish she was at home.

She saw Daisuke sleeping beside her. She did nothing but stare for a bit before trying to close her eyes and was lulled back into a deep sleep.

"Shh! Daisuke she'll wake up" Emiko hissed.

"Too late" Kosuke said as Maimi opened her eyes. She still felt drained and drowsy. This sucked!

"Sorry I didn't hear you" Maimi groaned from just waking up. She wasn't a morning person and the medicines didn't help.

"How are you feeling?" Daisuke asked. Maimi yawned while she covered her mouth.

"Sleepy" Maimi replied looking like she was still out of it. She winced as she moved for a bit.

"You'll need to eat something before you take your tablets" Daisuke said now placing the soup beside her. Maimi yawned again, she began to stretch in order to wake herself a bit more-big mistake now feeling the pain hurt her back.

"Easy" Emiko said softly. Emiko helped Maimi sit up so she could wake up properly.

"What time is it?" Maimi asked weakly from yawning.

"So cute" Emiko gushed before realizing what she just did. Maimi just stared at her blankly.

"You're worse than Risa" Maimi said sounding grouchy. Daisuke without meaning to released a full blown laugh causing Emiko to look at him oddly. Emiko almost lost the ability to speak as she saw her son laugh. Just how can he laugh in front of an enemy?

"Sorry mum" Daisuke said now feeling guilty but the urge to laugh still lingered.

"_I can imagine what the girl had to go through with Risa_" Dark almost shivered in thought. How long had this girl been friends with Risa and how did she tolerate Risa as well without snapping?

"Our Art teacher was asking about you" Daisuke said now trying to change the subject. Emiko helped Maimi balance the bowl on her legs so she could eat without spilling the bowl. Maimi had to grip the spoon tightly in order to prevent herself from drop it. Meanwhile Daisuke helped put the pillows up against the bed frame so she could lean onto them. Maimi winced as she leaned back since her back still felt it was a bean bag that was being forced into an uncomfortable odd angle. Maimi looked at the soup and saw that it was chicken soup. Not exactly Maimi's favourite but it'll have to do for now.

"I forgot that I needed to see him about something" Maimi felt guilty for blowing Saiko off just to stop Dark. She was sure that he would understand the need to protect something precious.

"He said just rest up and see him when you're ready" Daisuke smiled.

"Homework?"

"No the head teacher told our teacher to leave you until you rest. I think your guardian told her about your problem" Emiko replied now helping Maimi with the first pill. Maimi swallowed the pill while taking a sip of the soup. She grimaced at the taste of the pill since it was chalky.

"Thank you, I want to go to the bathroom before taking the other medicines please"

"She's so polite as well" Emiko cooed while smiling, however Maimi just eyed her as she wondered if Emiko was actually human.

"Just give me my meds so I can just go back to sleep" Maimi muttered, Emiko raised a brow.

"I'm sorry if I'm- is that a rutile?" Emiko asked now spying the ring on Maimi's right ring finger. Maimi sensed Emiko had become transfixed but couldn't tell if Maimi's ring was real or fake.

"Huh? Yeah the sub gave it as a present" Daisuke's eyes widened.

"_Birthday?_" Dark sounded surprised from this new information.

"What? When was your birthday?" Daisuke asked now panicking. Maimi smiled slightly.

"Last week" he winced.

"_Some birthday_" Dark muttered as he watched Maimi shrug.

"It was when Dark went to steal the harp" the Niwas and Dark froze. Uh-oh that's not good!

"Didn't you tell anyone about your birthday?" Emiko asked now looking surprised from hearing this information. Maimi felt Emiko's inner rage was about to take over for some reason and to Maimi's surprise, it was aimed at Daisuke who was feeling guilty for not knowing about her birthday. Dark however had a sinking feeling that Emiko was about to give him hell when Maimi had finished taking her meds.

"I saw no reason to" Maimi replied bluntly. "I never celebrate my birthday"

"But why not celebrate it with friends?" Maimi's eyes hardened in anger taking them by surprise. Without warning some of the covers were turning to ice as she gripped the sheets.

"_Daisuke do something! She might end up attacking everyone in the room!_" Dark yelled however Daisuke didn't reply as he watched her body language. Something was upsetting her and it had something to do with her birthday. Did something happen?

"Nothing, I'm full now" Maimi pulled the covers off her body so she could go to the bathroom. She refused any help which meant that she wanted to be alone for awhile.

"I think we struck a nerve with her birthday" Emiko said looking sad as Maimi went to the bathroom.

"We should do something after all we did ruin her birthday by trying to steal the harp" Kosuke replied.

"But we didn't know how could we when she's told no one" Daisuke asked as he looked at his family.

"I think that giving her a surprise birthday party will cheer the girl up" Daiki agreed.

"But when and how should we plan it?" Daisuke asked them.

"Leave that to us, just keep Maimi occupied" Emiko winked. "By the way Dark, I want to see you when she's taken her pills and has gone to sleep" Emiko's voice made Dark gulp inside Daisuke's mind, she sounded so calm and quiet so their guest didn't hear her but no one was fooled.

* * *

Maimi leaned against the wall as she walked back to the room. Her back throbbed even after taking her medicine. Then again it did take long to even recover. Nothing heals quickly after receiving such an injury. She chuckled as she remembered Krad ranting about how she bruised like a peach and her skin was often paper thin to the point that she could easily cut herself. He would ask to heal her wounds but she brushed it off and said that would raise suspicions, it was bad enough that he had to do it a week after her birthday. A day no matter how many times she would want to forget, a day she wished was nothing more than a dream. That she would be able to wake up and see their smiling faces. Wishing to hear her bell like laugh, saying that it was all a dream.

Just like that horrible throaty voice who scared her to the soul. It was dubbed to Maimi and her mother as the child reaper- the Pied Piper incarnate. Once a child heard the voice call out to the children, they were never found. The way it spoke left her almost losing her mind from hearing such a voice, it left her restless, skittish to the point that the voice almost caused her to set her birth home- in the forest on fire even though she didn't have the power of fire. Not once could Krad stop it's disarming voice nor could he hear it, however Krad who had noticed the sudden quiet behaviour of his young charge alerted her mother telepathically, to his relief her mother was able to get to her in time, before she crossed the dimensional gate that had opened in the middle of forest. Just like her, her mother was nearly taken by that hypnotic throaty voice back in her days. The intention was clear to Maimi unlike her mother who couldn't hear the minds or hearts of others around her. They were nothing more than trophies to be gazed upon, collected and trapped inside their own minds filled with never ending dreams or nightmares, some would have been filled with illusion dreams that made the children forget everything but those who woke up from their state were left to suffer the consequences.

However Maimi was so close to being taken. She almost could picture, smell the damp, cold, mysterious, hear the cries of wanting to come home, cries of terror and fear. It was some kind of cave in a dimension.

She would of told Maimi that like that time it was only a nightmare just to scare good children, good or bad. Children who lived in a certain place, a country it had been known to involve children vanishing without a trace. One who was found repeated a name over and over without pause. It left the people confused and with no answer of knowing how to deal with problem they faced with. The child was a broken mess and no one could fix him. The child would constantly shiver as he told them the name of his captor.

But no matter what, Maimi was always filled with disappointment from the lack of smell of fresh flowers. The sound of machines humming in a room, the smell of coffee that tickled their noses with dislike from the strong liquid when they entered the room. The sound of laughter, the love, the happiness filling every fiber of her being and she never wanted it to end. The strange smell of candles and the delicious chocolate strawberry cake on that special day. Then…everything changed after one week. The smiles and laughter turned to screams of terror, blood…death filled that house. Krad's howls filled with anger and anguish filled her ears as she fell. The sound of her falling to the floor made her ears ring as she landed onto the cold hard floor. The smell of metallic rust almost made her gag until something dropped onto to her face, right between the eyes. His face no his forehead… had a hole in it, allowing blood to run like a crimson fountain. His eyes tightly shut as death claimed him without a fight. She knew that she shouldn't be here- alive. But here she was.

Alive and on the run. It just took one person from that day to come across her and recognize her. It'll be all over.

That was until Richard and his wife came into her life thanks to the twins. Maimi could almost thank the girls for calling the authorizes since Richard was the Commissioner at that time and when he was told of a child that was found living alone, Richard immediately sprang into action and began to investigate the girl, when he found Maimi he was shocked to see her all alone in the cold world. Richard was no fool though from the moment Krad saw Mary he almost bolted out the house. It took a lot of convincing to even let Richard and his wife help Krad. He knew Krad was more than capable of protecting Maimi and allowed some rules to be put in place, one rule was- no more late night working. Krad agreed without missing a beat and since then Richard contacted them once a month to be safe.

Richard knew Maimi's mother as she worked as Commander and to hear her mother's passing hit him hard. Maimi could sense that her mother was like a daughter to him. Ever since he had fought tooth and nail to remove any documents about her. It was as if she never existed in the area she had once grew up in. New documents were made but some forged so now one could connect her to the accident.

She was grateful for what Richard was doing but she wondered if it was worth it? Sure she had a few relatives but she hardly spoke to anyone except her Aunt Rose who tracked her down and demanded Maimi's number and location from Richard. Maimi was at a loss of what to say since she was only seven when she had tracked down and left stunned to hear that she had some more relatives alive. Krad however was on edge from hearing about the woman. To put Maimi at ease he spoke to Rose who sounded furious and ordered him to put Maimi on the phone. She wanted answers about whether Maimi was safe and of what occurred during the raid. Why she heard that her father had been arrested before committing suicide months after his imprisonment. Richard heard Maimi's unease about the suicide after asking Krad what suicide was. Krad was reluctant but told her nevertheless knowing that he couldn't keep things about the world from her, it wasn't fair on her. Richard then had the body of her grandfather examined and had found out to his horror that it wasn't suicide but the body had shown signs of being beaten up and emotional trauma had been shown. His heart gave out when he had been tortured so the people responsible panicked and hung him using the torn bed sheets after turning the bed on its side to make it seem like suicide. Maimi was left speechless unlike Rose who screamed murder since the ones responsible weren't caught. The cameras were always off before and during the sessions so no evidence was found. The case was placed in the unsolved pile and Richard was forced to drop it.

"I'm so sorry about your loss. Please just be patient and the culprits will be found it give you my word" Richard vowed but it had taken a year later before new news was brought into light. How it happened was unclear to her. However all she did know was that there was a prison guard who leaked what happened and told who tortured Maimi's grandfather. They were given life in prison and were not given bail for killing an innocent old man. Maimi was then told that they were executed last year. But, she felt numb to even care. Why did they do something so wrong? He was innocent and kind, he wouldn't hurt a fly and yet he was murdered ruthlessly by their own hands. Maimi tried not to dwell knowing that he wouldn't want her to be caught on this spiral of depression, it was never healthy and she knew it. However thanks to her training she was able to speak to them after gaining closure for his death at least. Except her sister's killer wasn't caught. No one wanted to investigate it since it could have been one of the higher ups that ordered it.

A boy who did live with them was often being one who was experimenting just to make her sister better, the boy didn't complain except smile at them and played even though her sister was ill. Her grandfather was going to make enemies sooner or later thanks to government research funding and was making progress.

"I can't believe you did that!" she heard Emiko's voice which broke her out of her trail of thoughts, Maimi now went into stealth mode and listened close even though her back began to hurt.

"How was I suppose to know the brat's birthday was on that particular day?" She heard someone whining. To her surprise she could hear Dark's voice.

"OUCH! Woman that hurts!" Dark yelled now feeling angry.

"Next time you think about causing trouble think about Daisuke and of the consequences!" Emiko hollered.

"Oh dear looks like my wife's angry again" Maimi froze and shot a look at Kosuke who looked embarrassed.

"Dark lives here?" Maimi asked quietly.

"She's on the phone, Emiko can Maimi enter the room now?" Kosuke asked as he entered the room. The room was filled by crashing and curses taking Maimi by surprise. In the end it went deathly silent until Emiko came out looking worried.

"Are you okay? I hope you're not too hurt" Emiko said now sweating bullets. She grew worried now hoping Daisuke was back to normal.

"Why was Dark in your home?" Maimi asked as Emiko helped her to the bed. Daisuke to her surprise had a red bump on his head.

"What happened?" Maimi asked now looking surprised.

"Mum wasn't looking when she was holding the tray" Daisuke scratched the back of his head while laughing weakly. Maimi eyed him and his mother who was looking very pale. Emiko knew that Maimi didn't believe that lie and didn't question further.

"Whatever" Maimi lifted her cup of water and took both the pills silently. She grimaced from the taste and then began to yawn now feeling fatigue take over.

"Let me help" Daisuke helped her ease into the bed so she could get some rest.

"You might want to avoid trays if your mother doesn't pay that much attention" Maimi muttered before closing her eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind" Daisuke replied.

* * *

"I'm so mad at you Dark!" Emiko almost screamed in anger.

"I thought you were mad at her?!" Dark snapped angrily. He sat by the table and leaned his head onto his fist.

"That was until I found out about her birthday! You had better make it up to her" Emiko snapped now standing near him.

"Whatever" Dark muttered until she gave him a death glare. "Okay I will geez!" Dark snapped.

"Seriously you're making me miss being beaten up by my other half!" Dark muttered again.

"What was that?" Emiko snapped darkly. The thought either Dark or Daisuke being hurt by White Wings almost made her angry at him to even say such a thing. Then again just because he hasn't shown up doesn't mean that he won't attack soon.

"I said I missed breakfast!" Emiko just sighed now wanting to drop the subject. She felt a migraine coming along.

* * *

The sound of bells hit his ears caused him to wake up.

Krad opened his eyes to see he was in the spare room of the Niwas' household.

"I can't believe they would just take you in…" then again they didn't know that Maimi was his tamer. He saw that her stuff wasn't in the room to his dismay.

"Great" he muttered. Shortly after thinking for an answer he was able to think of one but neither she or Krad will like it.

Krad gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up. He took a few gasps of air as he tried to calm himself down. The back was in no condition for anything let alone flying but he had to. He couldn't stay here, if Dark were to figure out that he was treating an enemy then it would end in a blood bath. Krad forced his legs off the bed and paused. This was going to hurt.

"Uugh" Krad bit his lip to prevent himself crying as he felt the pain flare up. Blood trickled down his lip as he bit harder than he should of. Krad staggered but held his own until he could stand without shaking. The medicine was still in effect so the need to sleep almost made him want to go back to bed and rest. No this was the best thing to do.

Krad opened the door of the window and pushed himself onto the side of the roof. He held the side for support until he was fully outside.

He began to think of the memory once again and allowed his wings out slowly, to his relief they didn't hurt until they began to move. He tested the wings gingerly before lifting himself up. The pain made him wince but the medicine dulled it slightly. He turned to the direction of where he wanted to go and took off, his next priority was to prevent anyone spotting him. Krad almost lost his balance a few times from the drowsy tablets until he stabilized himself repeatedly, it was going to be a long journey and he knew it.

* * *

"I'm going to check on Maimi" Daisuke said until the doorbell. Emiko answered the door and froze. It was Satoshi and he was looking at her blankly.

"May I check to see if Maimi's okay please?" Satoshi asked. Kosuke noticed Satoshi from the hallway.

"Hello Satoshi come in, Maimi's asleep though so please don't wake her up" Kosuke said until Daisuke rushed over to see his classmate.

"Hello are you coming to see if she's okay?" Daisuke said with a smile. Satoshi nodded slowly before entering.

"How is she?" Satoshi asked now following Daisuke upstairs.

"She's asleep most of the time since she's been taking the medicine" Daisuke replied.

"I see" Satoshi felt some relief but felt the need to check up on her. Just moments ago he felt something had gone wrong and had to check to see if she was still okay.

"Did you know last week was her birthday?" Satoshi just looked at him. No to his surprise he didn't.

"I didn't Niwa" Satoshi went a little defensive from hearing Daisuke's newfound information. Did Daisuke find out about Krad as well?

"My parents were planning a birthday party for her, we were also going to invite you and the Haradas" Daisuke said with a smile.

"That's very nice of you" Satoshi said in a monotone voice.

"I just hope she gets better soon" Daisuke said now going towards Maimi's room.

"_You have no idea_" Satoshi thought to himself.

"Here's her room- What?!" Daisuke cried out now feeling his body go cold from what he was seeing.

"_What the hell? Where is she?!_" Dark screamed loudly.

Satoshi barged past and froze. The room was empty and the window was open.

"Niwa" Satoshi gritted his teeth, he trusted Daisuke but he knew that it wasn't wise to keep her here. Krad must have woken up or worse someone would have caught her when she was asleep.

"I didn't know I'm sorry" Daisuke said looking scared. This sinking feeling was filling him with dread. What just happened in this room? Where was Maimi?

"MUM!" Daisuke yelled as he ran to get help. Satoshi looked at his retreating form. The next thing he heard was screams and people yelling down stairs.

Satoshi just frowned before investigating the room, he looked out the window and peered at the roof. He almost sighed in relief as he saw a white feather was caught between two roof tiles.

Krad was awake and the feather confirmed his suspicions. Satoshi snuck out on to the room and pocketed the feather before going back in to prevent suspicion. Footsteps thundered into the room, the whole of the Niwa family entered to see Satoshi glaring at them.

"You said nothing would happen to her! You gave me your word" Satoshi said coldly.

"We don't know what happened but we will find out-"

"Don't bother" Satoshi said as he cut Daiki off, Satoshi went to get the medicine bag and began to leave.

"Satoshi I'm truly sorry" Daisuke said now looking sad. "She was went to sleep half an hour ago, I didn't know"

"Niwa just drop it, I'm sure she'll be fine" Satoshi said calmly.

"I'll call the police" Kosuke said until he saw Satoshi's body language. Did Satoshi know what happened to the sleeping girl?

"Don't bother I'm sure she'll turn up" Satoshi said before leaving them to worry.

* * *

As soon as he left he began to run to the train station while flicking through his list of contacts and dialed a number.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Saiko is Krad with you?" Satoshi asked as he ran.

"WHAT?! I thought she was with the Niwas?" Saiko yelled angrily.

"I think Krad woke up and took off, I don't know if he's at the school or at your home" he heard Saiko mutter about Krad being careless.

"I'll check the art class, do you have her medicine?" Saiko asked as he opened the door.

"I took it and told them not to call the police" Satoshi heard the man sigh loudly.

"That artwork is going to be in trouble when I catch him" Saiko snapped as he walked calmly.

"I'll be in school in twenty minutes" Satoshi said before hanging up.

"_What spooked Krad though? It couldn't of been just the Niwas_" Satoshi pondered.

"_It could be Dark_" Anara said coldly. "_I know I'd be on edge with that guy being in the same room as me_"

Satoshi had to agree with that statement, Dark plus Krad would equal a fight and it wouldn't have ended well. For Krad at least who wasn't in the best condition to fight but would of still put up some defense no matter how feeble the attempt was.

* * *

Saiko forced open the door to see Maimi's head slumped on the side of a chair, she was sleeping in her white nightie but to Saiko's relief she was unharmed. However what made Saiko frowned was the sight of the feathers that were littered around her.

"Krad" Saiko sighed before picking up the sleeping child gently so he didn't wake her up. He made sure her head was on the crook of his neck so she would be at least a little comfortable.

On his way out of the school Saiko spotted a tired Satoshi with the medicine bag.

"I found her sleeping on my chair" Saiko sounded grumpy from what had just happened, he allowed Satoshi to rest for a bit.

"I though so, Krad isn't a fan of the Niwas according to the books" Satoshi said between breaths.

"Come rest at my home, I'll let her sleep in the spare room"

"Are you sure?" Satoshi was on edge thanks to Krad's stunt.

"Believe me I think he's made my job a little easier. I asked an old friend to come and question him" Satoshi looked at him.

"Old friend?" Satoshi asked meanwhile Saiko smiled.

"She's a good friend who I've known for a long time" Saiko replied as they walked towards Saiko's home. It was a modest white house with different coloured flowers on the front of the house.

"It's about twenty minutes from the school luckily" Saiko added before trying to get his keys while holding Maimi. Satoshi helped him with the keys and opened the door to see an almost empty house.

"I brought this months ago after touring round the world. I figured it was best to be back, where I felt needed" Saiko smiled as he showed Satoshi to the guest room where Maimi will be sleeping in for the time being. Maimi whined slightly at the lack of warmth and from the sudden pain in her back until Saiko placed the covers on her.

"Let's go sit down in the living room" Saiko said now getting up.

Satoshi was almost surprised to see a lot of books on two book shelves that were on both sides of the room. A modern sized TV was near the sofa, a window behind the TV showed the garden that was filled with flowers and a tree stood in the middle of the garden. There was also a carpet under the sofa and the shelves.

"My mother and wife were the only ones into decorating the rooms" Saiko said weakly. He felt embarrassed thinking that it was dull and boring. Memories of his wife ranting at him left a few marks slightly damaged his self-esteem. Then again Saiko missed her, his mother and their children, he didn't want his memories to change or leave him no matter what. Like Maimi they meant a lot to him more than he was ever willing to let on.

"Are they-" Saiko shook his head now looking sad.

"I have something to do so I can't die yet I'm afraid. I miss my family but I know that they are with me spiritually" Saiko said feeling warmth from remembering them. "Oh where are my manner, let's get something to drink" Saiko said.

"Water please" Saiko laughed at Satoshi's reply.

"You're just like me, I can't stand much for sweet stuff sometimes" Saiko passed him the glass filled with water. They both sat in silence while waiting for Maimi to wake up.

* * *

"The bells again" Krad muttered as he opened his eyes. He tried to figure what the bells were and where they came from, Maimi was still asleep to this relief. He was sure that he almost took time off Maimi, To his relief Maimi had been drained slightly from Krad who had overexerted their body by getting them out of the house.

Krad then noticed the room was bare except for a chest of draws that had her medicine. He sighed as he got up and winced.

"And what time do you call this?" Saiko's sharp voice jolted Krad enough to make him lost his balance and fall back onto the bed.

"Ow" Krad said bluntly until he turned to glare at Saiko. To his surprise Satoshi standing beside Saiko. He noticed that Satoshi wasn't happy at all.

"You almost got the Niwas to call the police thanks to your stunt" Saiko snapped even though he looked calm.

"And have Dark find me? I'll rather take my chances" Krad replied coldly.

"Now that you are awake care to explain why you showed up at school?" Saiko asked.

"These bells keep waking me up" Satoshi blinked. Bells? That's it? He saw Saiko's brooding look. Did he know what Krad was talking about?

"I think I know who's done that" this took both males by surprise. "Penny?" Saiko called now opening the door.

"Yes sir?" a female called from down stairs. Satoshi frowned at Saiko's response. This woman caused Krad to wake up?

"You might want to take the bells off, you've been waking Krad up" they heard squeaking and the sound of bells made Krad shoot up.

"That's it! That's what I've been hearing!" Saiko sighed loudly now feeling tired.

"Please excuse the bells I made them a long time ago. They were supposed to attract those whose hearts were troubled to her" Saiko replied taking them by surprise again.

"What for?" Krad asked until a woman showed up. She had brown fuzzy hair and wore a brown fake furred coat.

"This is Penny Haberdashery she's come to visit" Saiko replied now smiling at the young woman. Krad almost snorted at the name.

"I'm sorry?" Satoshi asked now looking confused and tried not to laugh or smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, I travel around the world helping people with emotional problems. Saiko's told me all about you both, is Maimi okay Krad?" Penny asked while her eyes showed worry.

"She's asleep" Krad now felt on edge for some reason.

"Penny is an artwork" Saiko confirmed Krad's suspicions while Satoshi was left to almost gawp.

"How is that possible?" Satoshi asked now losing his cool.

"Saiko created me in hopes of getting over his sad past" Penny said kindly. She spoke proper Japanese and had no other accent.

"He created his own shrink?" Krad now looking at her with disbelief.

"It would be hard to believe I know, Saiko asked me to come since you had a problem" Krad blanched.

"I don't have a problem… wait a minute" Krad's eyes widened in horror. Maimi ratted him out!

Anger was not the only thing on his mind, betrayal welled up from inside him. No wait, not just betrayal embarrassment! Krad was left mortified that he would have to see someone because of a problem like this! He wanted to do something like break the closest thing to him but he slumped slightly knowing Maimi was just worried about him. It was normal since he would also call her out so she would tell him her problems. However now Krad that he wasn't being honest to Maimi nor would he tell her his problems has forced her hand, by telling his creator which led to this artwork to coming when he was in no state to say anything. That just made the situation worse since it was to with her. Would she feel guilty or worse, would she look at him knowing what he felt? His insides tightened in fear. Despite all that Krad almost laughed at the fact that Maimi even after all this was still out cold. That must have been strong medicine to knock out a young girl.

"Maimi was very concerned on the phone so I asked you on her birthday to speak with me. Unfortunately Dark complicated matters but we'll wait until you've recovered" Saiko replied calmly.

"I do not have a problem" Krad replied now looking upset. The emotions came back and began to hit him harder. As usual he turned the other way and tried to block them out. Satoshi noticed Krad wasn't his usual self, the medicine might have loosened up his guard since his eyes were giving it away.

"Krad darling you can lie to others but you cannot lie to yourself" Penny replied softly. Krad's face went red. Yup he was humiliated now and it didn't help that Satoshi and his creator were in the same room with THIS woman no artwork. Talking about this no doubt! It was bloody humiliating enough to have Satoshi in the same room and yet this artwork created by his creator made him more on edge! He now wished that he was back at the Niwas or even better Richard's house. There was no chatting about what was up with him there! Mary made it hard enough to even allow himself to come and walk around the house let alone tolerate the hostility she gave off.

On second thought Krad should of just broke into either his house or Satoshi's and laid low. Krad could fight off certain types of drugs but Maimi however was the opposite, maybe that's why he had always been so worried. Even when she was little he remembered ranting and commenting while being inside her head, without him knowing how terrified the girl was when she was doing something. As Krad thought about it, it might have been the reason why Maimi wasn't so eager to do new stuff.

"_UGH! I'm bloody dictating what she should and shouldn't do like a mother or worse what a father constantly does aren't I?! No wonder she is always discouraged!_" Krad felt like banging his head on the wall beside him. Now trying to calm down and clear his head at the same time. Krad had come to the conclusion of what he needed to do which cleared up that one particular problem. It was now time to deal with this annoying leach of an artwork!

"I'm not your darling woman!" Krad snapped. She laughed which left him baffled at how she wasn't intimidated by him.

"Denial! By the way Satoshi I'm speaking to you in twenty minutes" this time Satoshi's face turned red. Krad almost snorted at Satoshi who glared back.

"No thanks" Satoshi said bluntly.

"Let's go now since this man needs rest" Penny said as she dragged a started Satoshi out.

"I'm fine! I don't need help!" Satoshi cries echoed through the hallway leaving Krad with Saiko.

"Your are seeing me whether you like it or not!" Penny's voice echoed after Satoshi's before she closed the door in order to muffle their voices.

"Krad, if you truly care about Maimi, see Penny. She's not so bad really" Saiko winked before letting Krad rest up.

"I don't need to see that woman! I already know I'm an overbearing control freak!" Krad snapped before his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh hell" Krad covered his mouth in order to prevent himself from speaking. Saiko raised a brow before laughing.

"Isn't that what parent's do? How long were you with her may I ask?" Saiko asked now standing near the door.

"Before she turned one" Krad muttered. Saiko however almost fell to the floor in shock.

"Are you serious?" Saiko asked now looking completely stunned. Krad turned his face away to hide the redness of his cheeks.

"What?" Krad asked.

"Krad that's never happened before hasn't it?" Krad paused for a bit to process what Saiko said.

"No actually this is the first time" Saiko looked at him with guarded eyes.

"How did you wake up?" Saiko asked now sitting on Krad's bed. Krad however didn't notice his creator's action. He was too absorbed by the memory.

"She was just bringing Shikigamis to life, her power woke me up" Krad jolted by the hand on his shoulder, he almost shot away when he noticed Saiko's saddened eyes.

"And yet you have stayed with her? Krad what is Maimi to you?" Saiko's voice was soft but Krad heard the concern.

"I-I can't say" Saiko nodded as he contemplated what they talked about.

"Very well but Krad, be warned no tamer has ever fallen in love with their partner or vice versa without suffering the consequences. Even if she's your sacred maiden, can you live with the fact that you'll have to disappear from her life? You're not human remember?"

"I don't love! I hate just like how humans hate me!" Krad spat angrily. Hurt began to wash over him leaving him numb.

"Krad I'm sorry my descendants treated you horribly but not everyone is like that, Maimi is one of the examples-"

"Leave her out of this I want to be alone now Saiko" Krad snapped before he sent his head on the bed, the pain coming from his back was nothing compared to the truth of his creator's words.

"I'm sorry" Saiko's final words rang in his ears before closing the door softly.

* * *

**Notes:**

**The child reaper noted in the story is talking about a familiar story I'm pretty sure everyone who has read creapypasta's Hypno story! :) Cookies for those who figured it out!**

**There are some similarities in this story from other things. I hope everyone can point them out. **

**How will Krad handle this artwork? What will she do to Satoshi and will he be in one piece after she's got to him?**

**Part 2 of Krad vs the Shrink will commence soon. Happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 7 Krad VS the Shrink Part 2

**Hi everyone **

**How have you all been? Thing are getting serious in this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Krad VS the Shrink part 2**

"Hi Krad how are you today?" Penny asked now looking chipper at the brooding girl.

"**Sod off!**" Krad muttered as he spoke through Maimi's lips. Maimi's eyes widened in shock as she covered her mouth while Penny just paused.

"Someone's grouchy want to talk about it?" Penny asked teasingly.

"Krad!" Maimi snapped now looking at Krad mentally. She was getting peeved off at how cruel Krad was.

What the hell happened when she was out? She wondered.

"**I said shut up woman!**" Krad snapped now looking at Penny. Once again Maimi was back inside her mind while Krad had another round of yell at the shrink.

**Three days ago**

During the last few days since Krad's escape from the Niwa household. Krad was forced to endure Penny who was always pestering him on a daily basis. When she spotted him she would always speak to him in a peppy or serious manner, it left him confused until Satoshi appeared once she released him. Satoshi was a mess and his face was red from crying to her shock by the time Maimi woke up. When she asked him why he was upset he refused to talk about it. Even Krad was brooding to her surprise only it wasn't what she was thinking about.

Now that six days had passed Maimi had been recovering well. Except Krad had always made crude replies to Penny who always laughed it off. Saiko, Satoshi and Maimi just glared at him while Anara just frowned at his behaviour.

Anara even asked him what crawled up his butt and died which earned her a dark glare.

The next day Maimi had woken up around six in the afternoon to take her medicine. To her relief Saiko wasn't mad at Krad from escaping from the Niwas. However he had to make it up (To Krad's horror) by counseling out his problems.

"I'm not doing it!" Krad snapped now sitting on the side of Maimi's bed, his right leg was crossed over his left and his arms were folded showing his defiance.

"Krad please stop making noise" Maimi said weakly until Satoshi came into the room looking puffy eyed once again.

"She's got to you again hasn't she?" Krad asked coldly while Satoshi went to sit on the chair beside her to brood in silence.

"That bad huh?" Maimi asked now wondering why everyone was either hostile or miserable. She found out later then she met Penny who had been quick to being friends with Maimi, much to Krad 's dislike was not only a counselor also an artwork. Maimi who had spoken a few times to her was able to clear up some of her problems except the ones Krad recently made by being withdrawn. It was driving Maimi crazy enough to make her snap at him. She wasn't sure if that had been his plan from the start but to her it didn't amuse her one bit.

"Penny just asked me something personal" Satoshi said looking sad.

"Must of left you upset. I could hear your emotions from over here" Maimi said now yawning.

"Did I wake you?" Satoshi asked looking numb.

"Not really" Maimi replied now closing her eyes so she could sleep.

"Daisuke wants you to visit him in three days. He's been worried after you went missing" Maimi opened her eyes so she could glare at Krad who went red.

"Kraaad" Maimi asked warningly.

"I didn't want Dark to figure me out" Krad defended as he turned his head. Maimi nodded, he did bring up point even if it was a petty thing to do. Daisuke and his family were making an effort to be nice.

"We'll no I will come over in three days" Maimi said to Krad's dislike.

"How is your back though?" Satoshi asked now helping her get up.

"Actually I can feel my back's getting better, bit stiff but it's getting better" Maimi said with a smile.

"Hello boys- Maimi good evening how are you today?" Penny asked now beaming at her. Maimi smiled at the kind artwork.

"Just tired from the meds but I'm recovering nicely I might be able to go to school in three days" Maimi replied.

"That's good" Penny said as she gave Satoshi a tissue.

"Krad how are you?"

"If you ask me to speak to you in private again I'll rip out your vocal cords and shove them up your-"

"Krad!" Maimi snapped causing Krad to recoil at her sharp tone. He glared at her darkly.

"Please don't be mean" Maimi said now feeling her energy was now spent.

"Tell her to leave me alone!" Krad asked angrily.

"Just see her today please for me?" Maimi asked. "Stress might be the thing that's got our back this way in the first place. Krad paused before muttering.

"Fine!" Krad snapped as he got up. Krad followed Penny to the other room.

Immediately he sat down with a defiant look on his face while folding his arms.

"Well Krad now that you are here, let's talk about things. What has been troubling you lately?" Penny asked.

"Your excessive pestering" Krad replied coldly.

"How is it making you feel?" Penny asked with her clipboard and pen in front of her.

"…" Krad remained silent as he watched her with anger.

"Do you feel happy? Or angry?"

"…" Krad just watched her but said nothing in hopes of getting her bored. Instead she just smiled.

"You know there was a position at school for guidance counselor and I've been accepted the job" Krad went cold.

"_Oh shit_" Krad whined mentally.

"_Krad watch your language!_" Maimi snapped at him telepathically.

"I know that during break will be free time so I've booked time for you to see me then" Penny said with glee. Krad just glared.

"Any time you want to talk I'll be here" Penny said as she leaned back and waited.

"_Just let her tire herself out, she'll get bored"_  
"_you had better not be giving her the silent treatment Krad!_" Krad winced from Maimi's snappy tone.

"Why are you listening to my thoughts?" Krad asked weakly.

"I'm sorry?" Penny asked as she tilted her head.

"Not you" Krad growled at Penny.

"_Because you are loud!_" Maimi replied bluntly.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Penny asked causing Krad to freeze. "Or someone you have a crush on?" Penny asked now looking at him.

"Get stuffed old lady" Krad snapped again. Penny raised a brow.

"_Someone's acting like a child_" Penny chuckled mentally.

"Crush it is then" Penny replied bluntly as she wrote down her findings.

"You better cross that out" Krad growled darkly.

"This is how I help people by summarizing what is being said" Penny said as she smiled.

"I hate you, too peppy and too eager to help"

"Coming from the artwork who mothers his charge" Krad winced at the low blow.

"I've been with her when she was a child! She had no one- wait a minute!" Penny smirked at his slip up.

"Got you" Penny chuckled now writing down things.

"You're evil" Krad grumbled as his arms began to hurt from constantly folding his arms.

"Coming from the one who was named hunter and often tried to kill Dark until Natasha was born" Krad felt something snap.

"Shut up about her! You know nothing!" Krad yelled angrily. Penny froze, his anger was radiating around her to the point that it nearly choked her.

"How about telling me about her?" Penny asked as she looked at him.

"No thanks and we're done" Krad tried to control his temper as he swung the door shut in hopes of scaring the woman.

"GHAH!" Krad held his heart from seeing Maim standing in front of him. Her eyes showed pure anger leaving him shaken to the spot.

"Get back in there and apologise now" Maimi's voice was dangerously low. Since when did she get to be this cold? Oh how can he forget, his emotions were rubbing off of her.

Krad hung his head down in shame before forcing himself into the room, however Maimi followed him in there to make sure he did what she ordered. "_This is the worst_" Krad thought to himself, he was aware that she was listening intensively to his mind in case he said or thought something. He was treading on thing ice and he knew he had to be careful with what he was going to say or think knowing that Maimi would tell him off.

"I'm sorry for being rude" Krad said before he tried to leave once again, until Maimi grabbed his hair causing him to fall on his back. Both winced from the pain but Maimi was far from impressed.

"You're not leaving until you sort out your problems Krad, SIT!" Maimi ordered. Krad had no choice since she forced his body to move. This was the first time Maimi was getting this angry and it was because of him.

"Now let's carry on Krad, tell me about Natasha" Penny said as she observed them.

"_I can see who wears the trousers in this relationship now_" Maimi raised a brow at Penny's thoughts, she smiled at Maimi before bringing her attention to Krad who was now seething in anger.

"She was a kind woman who made an effort to understand me" Krad replied. Penny nodded.

"Her family wasn't happy about that though?" Krad nodded wanting to get this talk over and done with.

"She was different from them and they hated it. Her twin tried to please her and his parents but in the end, once she fell in love with Demitri they disowned her" Maimi felt saddened. It must have been hard to endure all this pain and not be able to help or do anything.

"When did you disappear?" Krad pondered on this one.

"The day he proposed it was when she told him about me knowing that she couldn't live a lie. Demitri wasn't scared or anything, he just accepted her with a smile and that was when I went back to the Black Wings" Maimi nodded.

"I see" Penny wrote this down. "Now this current problem of yours-"

"Maimi out!" Krad said sharply.

"No" Krad shot up and began to pick up a surprised Maimi.

"Oi!" she yelled until he sent her out.

"You wanted me to talk now wait outside" Krad said now closing the door.

Maimi stood outside and gawped.

"So much for trust you jerk!" Maimi snapped before walking off in a huff. Krad who was listening had felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He had to do it though, maybe it was for the best that she resented him.

_Krad was standing near the windmill. It was peaceful and quiet which was how he liked it. A good place to think or paint without any problems arising._

_"__It's nice here" Maimi said beside him as she looked at the ocean view._

_"__It is" he mused now looking at her. He felt at ease knowing that nothing could ruin the day._

_"__Maimi I want to talk to you about something" Krad said, he felt his pulse quicken from nerves._

_"__Me to" Krad blinked as he turned to look at her. Maimi was wearing the same dress when he accidently transformed. "You can say it first Krad" Maimi smiled at him._

_"__Okay" Krad took a deep breath as he stood before her while she leaned on the stone railing. Her hair was tousled thanks to the light wind as she looked at the ocean._

_"__Maimi for a long time I've been feeling weird, I know it's upset you for some time now" _

_"__Hmm" Maimi nodded as she turned to look at him. She moved away from the railing and stood before him._

_"__You upset me a great deal but I know you always try to cheer me up. That's what I love about you! You always try your best to do the right thing" Maimi said cheerfully. Krad's pulse quickened as he fought off a blush._

_"__I'm glad you think that way" she smiled back at him before gesturing for him to continue._

_"__What I want to say is that I-"_

**_BANG!_**

_Krad's eyes widened as Maimi suddenly slumped onto him. _

_"__Maimi? Maimi what's wrong?" Krad's hand shook as he saw blood on his hands. She had gone limp in his arms causing him to cry in shock, he went on his knees as she went pale. Without warning she turned to dust and vanished._

_"__Krad, Krad wake up!_" he heard another voice but he was too upset to heed the call. Instead he allowed tears to fall down his cheeks as his hands contained what was left of the dust.

Krad's eyes shot open and he gasped in shock as he woke up. The nightmare appeared again for the past three days now.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked now looking worried.

"Who asked you? Get out!" Krad snarled angrily. Without a word she left knowing that she was intruding at a bad time. Once he knew that she was gone Krad had tried to calm the ache that settled inside his chest. This was the furthest he had gotten in his dream only now it was a nightmare. Krad checked Maimi's life force and sighed with relief knowing that she was okay, asleep but okay. He couldn't keep this up, it was tearing him to pieces and he knew it. Krad couldn't tell Maimi what was wrong since she didn't understand, to his grief neither could he. This was new him after all, all his tamers experienced these emotions. He felt them yes but experiencing this himself was something different. There was no advice. No quick fix, it was a part of him and it just made it worse. If it was someone else he might of asked Maimi but it wasn't.

Saiko's words hit him dead on and repeated like a mantra. He could breathe and wanted to be alone but he wasn't. he had the one person that would always beyond his reach. So close but so far.

If things had been different, if she wasn't his tamer would he still of looked at her the same way? Would he of had a kind tamer? What if he had been Satoshi's other half? Too many questions and not once did he share them. Was this a good thing to do or will it cause problems? He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Krad went to stand near the window, he flexed his fingers as if he didn't think they were his own and touched the fabric of the curtains gently. Next he forced them open by force as if he was forcing the emotions away. Krad wanted peace, he wanted to be happy for once and to be selfish. If she did accept him then he could stay but then he wouldn't be able to be solid all the time. Even her own power like his had a limit. Was it fair though to put her through that?

Krad tried to remain positive and kept his composure- pensive as he looked outside. It was morning and the sunrise made him feel at ease. Krad closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them once more. He froze instantly, he was shocked beyond words from what he saw.

No why was he here? It wasn't possible. Those red eyes that were staring at him were wide from shock before the eyes turned violet.

Instinctively Krad pulled the curtains so they hid him once again. This wasn't happening! And just when he was beginning to feel at ease slightly while trying to resolve his problems. He heard the doorbell ring constantly from down stairs. He was there at the door and Krad was left with no other option. Krad shot into bed and allowed Maimi to regain her form, to his relief she was sleeping but his heart was racing like mad. Krad was beginning to feel skittish as he heard yelling and footsteps running towards the room. He heard the door open and didn't move at all in her mind.

"I told you Dark, Krad is not here. It's just in your head" Daisuke said who heard Dark ranting.

"As you can see Daisuke Maimi is still asleep. Is there something you needed?" Saiko's voice penetrated the room. He wasn't happy at all, in fact he sounded as if he had just woken up.

"No sir. I thought there was something in the room and I was worried" Daisuke said now feeling embarrassed.

"_That monster was in her room! I saw him!_" Dark yelled, his words made Krad wince.

"I can assure you nothing was in her room. Also Daisuke I need to speak to you about your homework" Daisuke jolted in shock, this wasn't good. "Someone has forgotten to finish his ten pages" Saiko said now folding his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'll do it in lunchtime" Daisuke replied.

"You'll do it after school young man. Consider waking me up when it wasn't time for school and forgetting your homework as part of your punishment young man" Saiko's voice had an edge to it as if signalling to the young Niwa that this conversation wasn't over by a long shot.

"Yes sir" Daisuke said weakly.

"Come along Mr. Niwa" Saiko escorted Daisuke out however took a long look at the sleeping girl with suspicious eyes. After seeing no sign of movement except her chest which signaled that she was sleeping, he nodded sharply before showing the young boy out.

"_Darn it! I can't believe this!_" Dark yelled angrily. He began to curse loudly while Daisuke was crying inside.

"_Why did you make me go to his house? Why couldn't you of left things alone?!_" Daisuke screamed now feeling his face had gone red. He was mortified to have detention and that Dark had just made him go to his teacher's house so he could check to see if the blond male was Krad. It backfired big time.

"_How can I when my other half is still out there?! He doesn't have to be in a male's body to show up! He can kill people!_" Dark snapped now feeling like he was on edge. That was not any blond male, it was Krad and he knew it. Now what? No one was in the house except Saiko and Maimi. Saiko was older so maybe he was Krad's host, the chances of Krad being in Maimi was slim.

"_We need to check that teacher of yours_" Dark declared loudly which made Daisuke feel like jumping off the nearest bridge.

"_Just leave things alone_" Daisuke cried desperately. To his dismay it was on deaf ears.

Maimi woke up a few hours later, she felt an odd chill as if someone was plotting something behind her back leaving her worried.

"Good morning" Penny chirped with glee when she saw Maimi enter the room cautiously. "Saiko went to your school after Daisuke came in to check up on you" Maimi raised a brow.

"Why?" Maimi went to get something to drink. Her bare feet paddled on the cold tiled floor while her white nighty clung onto her slightly.

"Something about seeing something in your room. I'm guessing Krad was seen" Maimi paused.

"That idiot" Maimi muttered. Penny giggled in response.

"Drop dead" Krad snapped as he entered the room.

"How are you today Mr. Grumpy?"

"Just be quiet already" Krad snapped at her. Maimi pursed her lips but said nothing. Krad turned to Maimi who refused to look at him.

"My, my are you both having a spat already?" Penny's voice went high from shock as she noticed the tension.

"If you wish to live then go away" Krad warned until Maimi's glass slammed onto the table. Silence echoed in the room.

"I don't know why you are being like this…" Maimi's hands shook as she gripped it. "I don't even know why you are trying to avoid me let alone distance yourself from me" the glass started to turn foggy from the ice. "but there's one thing I will not tolerate and it's this attitude towards females who want to help you" Maimi's eyes shot towards him. They were sharp and could kill someone if she wanted to.

"You are a sexist pig and I HATE YOU!" Maimi screamed as loud as she could. Krad remained silent and void of emotions. This was what he wanted right?

"You do not trust me, you have no faith that I can handle what is going inside your mind. I've been patient enough to not read your mind but I will not tolerate this any more Krad. You have a choice to make now" Maimi snapped as she stood up to meet his eyes.

"Or else what?"

"You lose me for good, you were a brother to me and this isn't the brother I know. You cared for me, made me laugh, trusted me enough to handle anything. Even after what I went though as a child-"

"You are still a child" she halted in shock. "What part of you is an adult yet? You act all tough and act like an adult but your fifteen Maimi. Start acting your age"

**Smack**

Krad's face went to one side from the force. For a brief moment he heard Penny gasp in shock but he wasn't looking at her, he didn't look at either of them since his eyes were closed.

"Bastard" Maimi's sudden voice change took him by surprise. Krad forced his eyes open to see what happened. Immediately he felt his body go cold and hot as he saw in front of him a taller version of Maimi only she was his exact height. Maimi's hair was now up to her lower knees, her eyes shone even though they were now darker from anger. Her nighty was now up to her knees while her newly developed appearance took him by surprise. How did she get so tall?

"I really don't know you anymore… you've changed, have you been lying to me this whole time? Tricked me in to thinking that you actually cared? Maybe I should just leave you alone now" Maimi said sharply. Her eyes were filled with betrayal and her body started to heat up from the repressed emotions.

"Maimi" Penny wanted to stop this fighting. This wasn't right, why was Krad pushing her away? He should be using his emotions to help his resolve in order to protect Maimi more. But now, after this she might now.

"Go then" Krad said masking the bitterness. Maimi sneered before turning to leave, her hair slapped his face as she went.

"I should never of trusted a demon" Maimi's words bit into Krad causing him to grit his teeth, no he should not retaliate he needed to be strong.

"What is wrong with you?!" Penny snapped angrily at Krad. "That girl thinks the world of you and you turn and hurt her like that!" Penny scolded him before shaking her head.

"Maybe she is right, you really are a sexist pig…" Penny paused as Krad began to break down as sobs forced themselves from his throat. Krad covered his mouth in order to mask them before he dropped to his knees.

"I can't do this" Krad whispered so softly that she almost missed his words. Penny was left torn, why was he constantly pushing Maimi away? Krad had to come clean soon or he would lose her for good.

"You should come to my room for a chat" Krad shook his head quickly.

"No just leave me, please I need to be alone" Penny knew he was trying to deal with this alone but it wasn't helping.

"No" Krad looked up, his glare was weak so it held no power. "You need to sort yourself out. The best way is to admit your problems so you can deal with it head on" Penny said in an authorative voice. Krad had no words, he just wanted to cry until there was no more tears to shed.

**Two days later**

Maimi followed Satoshi to Daisuke's house, she knew Satoshi was hiding something but did nothing. She was fed up with secrets and was becoming agitated. Her bond with Krad was falling apart and it left her empty, the one person in her life she thought understood her made her bitter and angry. The Harada twins, Saiko and Daisuke noticed the change. Penny was kind enough not to say anything.

However thanks to the fight Maimi banded Krad from ever setting foot outside her mind. Instead she kept him in a part of her mind where she wouldn't have to think or even look at him. Disgust entered her mind and she wanted to hurt or break something. Krad didn't complain, instead he was silent and didn't do anything. Still she didn't trust him when she was asleep since he could move and she wouldn't even know.

"What's happening at the house?" Maimi asked coldly. Satoshi said nothing as he observed her, she was tired less energetic. Dark circles were under her eyes showing the lack of sleep. Saiko told him that after taking her tablets Maimi forced herself awake and refused to sleep the whole two nights. It took a toll on her body but she refused to care. This was her way of punishing Krad, showing how much she refused to believe him. At one point during the day she almost toppled over during school and it was near the stairs. It took almost all of Satoshi's resolve not to tell her off, to tell him what happened. However her eyes said don't bother.

"Daisuke said to bring you there" Satoshi replied until they arrived at the Niwa house.

"Let's get this over with" Maimi rung the bell and immediately the door opened. Emiko almost screamed from seeing Maimi's look.

"Hello you two how are you both?" Emiko asked brightly.

"Fine" Maimi snapped, she was definitely tired Emiko noted but said nothing.

"I'm glad you are okay, you had us all worried when you vanished" Emiko's eyes showed worry.

"Sorry about that" Maimi replied in a calm manner, she knew better than to snap at the woman who's emotions showed worry and relief.

"Would you like to come in?" Emiko asked with a smile. Satoshi nodded at Maimi who sighed.

"Yes please" Emiko giggled before ushering the two in. she still felt uneasy about Maimi's sudden change of attitude after hearing Daisuke talk about what the Harada twins had said. What happened two days ago to make this young girl change so quickly?

They crossed the hallway until Maimi followed Emiko into the living room.

"Surprise!" Maimi jolted in shock as she saw the twins standing beside the other Niwa family members.

"Happy late birthday" they all said, she heard Satoshi and Emiko join in adding to her surprise.

"What?" her voice quivered in shock. She felt her body heat flare from past haunting her mind again. Memories of her dead sister, friend and grandfather made her hyperventilate, this couldn't be happening she wanted out. Maimi's body shook in fear causing tears to run down her cheek taking them by surprise, this stopped them from cheering and left them baffled.

"Maimi what's wrong?" Riku asked now approaching the distressed girl. However Maimi sprinted out the house without looking back, voices hit her ears but she just kept running. She had to go home, not Saiko's since they would go there. Her home had a safe area which she can barricade them from looking inside. It was a bad idea to of even gone and visited after all.

Maimi sealed the hidden room shut and wept loudly knowing no one could hear her. Nor could they sense her presence. It left her slightly at ease knowing no ones mind could enter her ears, giving her some relief as she tried to calm down.

Maimi laid down on the cold floor and tried to sleep, this room was hard to leave unless you knew the code. She missed the worried voice but he made his bed and now he had to sleep in it.

The saying was he reaped what he sowed was a good example.

"I don't understand, what did we do wrong?" Risa asked now looking at the colourful room. Banners and streamers were all over the room, balloons were near the presents but it was all a waste now that Maimi did a runner.

"I don't think she likes birthdays" Riku noted as she sat with her sister and rubbed Risa's back.

"Did something happen on her birthday when she was younger?" Risa asked her sister. Daiki was sitting on the other sofa with Daisuke who looked saddened by the turn of events. Satoshi had gone after her but didn't call back which meant that he couldn't find Maimi. Kosuke was helping Emiko who felt uneasy from what happened.

"I don't know, she never did talk about it even when I asked her about her birthday" Riku replied softly.

"I think we should look for her" Risa said now standing up however Riku shook her head softly.

"She needs her space, sorry about this" Riku said to Emiko who entered the room quietly.

"No it's okay, do you want one of us to take you home?" Emiko asked.

"We called our butler he's coming to get us" Riku replied now wishing that she would lie down and forget what happened. Just seeing Maimi freak out about having a birthday party had taken it's toll on her.

"We really are sorry about this, I was sure that she would enjoy tonight" Emiko said now sitting down.

"So did I, I guess she really doesn't like having her birthday celebrated" Kosuke stood beside his wife. The twins looked at him.

"You knew that she didn't like her birthday, how?" Risa was on edge now as the memory of meeting Maimi got her thinking. What happened to her family?

"Well she acted up when mum asked her about celebrating her birthday with friends and she said she didn't before turning the bed sheets to ice" Emiko shot Daisuke a look. However the twins turned pale.

"Did you say turned the sheets to ice?" Riku's voice shook now turning to see Risa nodding at her.

"We need to go, it was nice to meet you all and thank you for inviting us" Riku ushered her sister out without another word. The family looked at one another in shock.

"They knew she could do that?" Daiki pondered on this turn of event. What did those girls know about Maimi that they didn't?

_"__Dark!" Daisuke cried as Dark was about to be sucked in the black mirror. Krad felt restless when this happened, he felt a strange pull towards the mirror. Without warning the image of Dark changed to Maimi as she was pulled inside the mirror. Her screams filled his mind with fear until there was nothing left but the mirror._

Krad woke up inside Maimi's mind, sweat covered his head causing his hair to stick to his face. Just what did he see? Was that a vision? He looked round to see darkness covering the whole room around him. This was his punishment given by the girl who he had hurt deeply- trapped in eternal darkness without light to give him company. It was his fault so he almost didn't complain, this reminded him of being in the Black Wings. The vast emptiness created by the darkness, it was only fitting that he would be back in this solitude like area. Krad for a minute missed his own home and wanted to go back if it meant removing this pain in his chest. He felt like crying again but didn't, he wanted to strengthen his resolve and keep silent.

How long did Maimi expect him to remain silent? Krad had no clue but he did hope that she would let him out soon. The lack of warmth, no happiness made him saddened. He missed her grouchy voice when she had woken up, the sound of her younger self's laughter filled his ears. Krad tried to cover his ears in hopes of drowning out the voices of Maimi but it was no use. She left her mark just as he had left his mark on her.

Why did he have to be so stubborn and admit he had a problem? So many questions bombarded him until the sound of screaming hit his ears. This was new, his eyes widened in horror causing him to stand up. Did something happen when he wasn't aware?

He felt the urge to throw up as he staggered. A pull came out of no where but it wasn't aimed at him.

"Oh no! MAIMI!" Krad banged on the walls of his prison in hopes of breaking the walls while screaming her name over and over again. What felt like hours passed and nothing happened until after he leaned onto the barrier in defeat. Without warning the barrier shattered like glass causing him to fall forward.

Krad gasped like mad, he tried to gather as much air into his lungs as he possibly could.

What the hell happened?

How long was he out-? Krad felt fear enter his body as he saw Anara standing in front of him. Her eyes were bone chilling and had a sense of foreboding. Beside him Daisuke was staring at her with awe. Wondering who she was but Krad was no fool.

"Daisuke get away from her!" Krad yelled now forcing the boy behind him, he heard his own voice come out- dread entered his system as he saw the mirror near Anara's foot. If she put her weight onto it she could break it he knew that. Did his dream actually come true?

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked.

"My name is Anara young Niwa" her voice purred causing Krad to shiver. She was free and Satoshi was stuck.

"Where is Satoshi you harlot?" Krad snapped. he couldn't stand it, damn Dark if he knew Maimi wouldn't forgive him if Krad allowed Daisuke to die.

Anara glared at him before charging at him. Krad began to choke as she gripped onto his throat.

"I've been waiting to take you down Krad, now I can get even after you humiliated me at the bar"

"Krad? But that's Maimi" Daisuke said who looked scared and confused.

"R-Run Daisuke before s-she kills you" Krad croaked from the pain. She was cutting off his airwaves, this wasn't good she could kill him if he didn't fight back.

"I'll kill him later it's you I want to deal with. If only you left things alone Krad I would of have let you live longer" Anara's seductive voice made him growl. Krad kicked her in the stomach before he back flipped onto the metal rail. Daisuke had to wait, Anara was treading on thin ice with him and he didn't take threats to kindly.

"What the-?!" Daisuke cried as Krad revealed his true form. Anara smirked at him whilst she was in pain. She stood up so she could face him.

"So you finally show your form to a Niwa?" Anara asked the white winged artwork slyly.

"Dark can wait, you however have crossed the line" Krad snapped. "What did you do to Maimi?" Anara's eyes narrowed.

"That brat pushed Dark out the way and was sucked into the mirror. Serves her right for interfering. He he the way my tamer cried once she was sealed inside left me shaking with glee. How much of an effect does she have over everyone amuses me. Imagine if she dies? Wouldn't that be funny?" Krad started to feel his power grow out of control from her words. He turned to look at Daisuke who moved back in shock.

"Dark when I'm done with her you had better get my tamer out! Now scram!" Krad said before looking at Anara. Wings shot out from his back but he felt nothing, no pain just this dull ache from losing Maimi.

In the end he couldn't protect her but that didn't mean he couldn't get her back.

"**Not on your life Krad! You had better explain when this is over!**" Dark said through Daisuke. Krad cursed before jumping out of Anara's sudden attack.

"Just a bit longer and I'd of killed you!" Anara mocked.

"Bitch I'll kill you!" Krad snapped now sending Anara face first onto the floor while holding her arms so she couldn't attack.

"Get my tamer out of that mirror or so help me I'll end you!" Krad was losing control and Dark knew it. This is what Anara wanted but why? Dark had no idea as to why she would goad a homicidal maniac?

Anara struggled but did nothing, instead she smirked as if she was a cat that got the cream.

"Just let her die, you'll have your own body once she is gone" Anara chuckled darkly, Krad almost shook with blind rage and sent his free hand towards her throat. He was about to snap her neck in two while ignoring Dark's protests.

He was going to break his own rule just to get even and there nothing Dark could do about it.

Krad was inches from Anara's neck, just mere second until he killed the woman until.

* * *

**Sapphiet: *Eyes glued to screen* What? No What happened next?!**

**Maimi: *pouts* Who's bright idea was it to trap me in the mirror? Where am I now?**

**Sapphiet: Heck if I know but I think Krad's going to kill Anara?**

**Will Krad kill Anara find out in the next chapter? A Wishful Prayer**


	9. Chapter 8: A Wishful Prayer

**Hi everyone I hope you are all doing well. Quick question has anyone heard of a game called 5 nights at freddy's? If so what do you think of it?**

* * *

**Chapter 8 A Wishful Prayer**

Maimi watched Daisuke admire the Towa No Shirube, who was in the form of a bird statue. Maimi felt sad seeing the stature look damaged but it still contained some life inside, She smiled softly at the bird, she knew the bird for a while thanks to Richard who showed her round the island once when he still could walk, Maimi's smile vanished shortly after a single thought came to mind. Seeing was nice but not being able to share this moment left her saddened.

"It's a shame that- no forget about him. He made his choice" Maimi berated herself sharply for allowing herself to think back. Maimi was now wishing that she had her earphones in order to remove the silence, she hated being alone but there was nothing she could do. She then turned to look at the sky with awe. It was peaceful and it was the first time seeing this kind thing. Maimi loved sceneries like this one, Richard earlier on told her to take some time off especially from Dark meddling and relax instead of allowing herself to be wrapped up in so much stress, her back was proof of how bad things were getting. It wasn't good and they both knew it after all, stress had started to take its toll on her body- sleep was beginning to lose it's charm after getting mentally wound up by what happened. Richard later on with his visit noticed that she was becoming more withdrawn, he confronted her about what happened and nodded at her reply.

"I know the loss of your family and friend is hurting you but you must not allow yourself to be consumed with grief" Richard advised her before going home later that evening. He was right but the question was how? Was it so easy to forget what she saw? No it was hard.

However she will do this alone now, this time without him helping after she began to erect a lot of powerful barriers blocking Krad from escaping. It'll be taxing for Krad even if he took one down. To her surprise not once did he attempt in escaping his prison, she should be relieved that he wasn't doing anything but Maimi refused to let down her guard. Krad had proven to be one individual that wouldn't hesitate in hurting anyone. Words and all.

Without warning the sky had darkened signalling that it was night time but Maimi didn't mind, she knew Towa would appear at night since Towa was active during the night, her power proved it.

However the distant noises from two males caught her attention. Maimi almost fell of her perch when she saw Dark and Satoshi, immediately Maimi sighed from looking at them.

"Once again Dark is prepared to steal another artwork…. Oh my gosh this idiot. Ladies and Gents I present the mayor of Moronsville" Maimi slapped her forehead before peeking through her fingers slowly. Something was wrong and the sound coming from Dark's ear didn't feel right to her ears. The vibrations almost were hypnotic to her ears but that just got her worried.

Maimi sprang into action just in time to see Dark being sucked into a black mirror. Maimi gritted her teeth in anger knowing that even though Dark tried to make off with the harp, not once did he deserve to be erased from existence but there was no way to stop the mirror's pull unless someone else went into it.

Maimi refused to think as she shot behind a now surprised Dark who looked behind him. Maimi then sent him towards the metal frame with her ice powers, to her relief he caught the frame while his stomach went smack into it which left him winded for a bit. Maimi could almost laugh at what happened if the situation hadn't turned grave.

"Why did you do that?" Dark yelled while Satoshi was left stunned from what he saw. Satoshi's heart began to beat out of his ears as he realized what Maimi had done- she sacrificed her own existence for someone whether she liked them or not. It was a unique quality, self sacrifice but that meant Krad could have his own body. What then?

What would Krad do once Maimi's soul has been taken?

"Because even if I don't like you Kaito, Daisuke would be crushed if you were taken" Maimi smile was weak but she smiled in order to ease his guilt, she knew it wasn't working but there wasn't anything she could do. The pull forced her soul away from her own body and into her inside the mirror. It was horrible, feeling as if pulling skin was painful enough but having that happen to her made her scream in pain. Darkness then clouded her vision as she began to scream from fear and pain as she fell through the black abyss. Where was she going to end up now?

* * *

Pain was evident on her stomach. Where was she now?

"Are you alright?" asked a voice like velvet. Maimi opened her eyes quickly to see Krad standing in front of her. She forced her head up so she could look at him, she was sure she looked pretty surprised but then again he looked different.

He was guarded and his aura was cold. What happened to make him become like this? Did this happen because of her?

"Are you mad at me or something? Why do you look angry?" Krad's eyes widened in shock, her eyes showed worry but how did she know his name.

"Who are you?" Krad barked now feeling himself tense up.

"It's me Maimi, don't you remember?" Maimi was now feeling like she had been punched in the gut. So he forgot about her, did Krad do it to spite her?

Did he hate her that much?

"H-Hey! What's wrong?" Krad's aura started to spike in panic. He didn't expect her to cry but Maimi frowned. She wasn't crying was she?

Dry sobs made it hard to breathe until something wet left a trail below her eyes. Maimi moved her hands slowly towards her eyes. Sure enough she was crying, but it didn't make sense though. Why should she care about whether he chose to forget about her?

"Please don't cry" Krad knelt down on one knees so he could look at her properly.

"Just go away" Krad faltered from hearing her snap "if you hated me so much then why did you forget me?" Maimi asked, she stood up now feeling her body shake from the sadness welling up inside of me.

"I'm truly sorry but I've never met you in my life" Maimi nodded, she couldn't look at him again after this. It was beginning to leave a mark from feeling this ache inside her chest. It left her feeling… empty.

"I'm truly sorry" Krad for once felt guilt enter his system even though he truly didn't know who she was.

"Where are you going?" Krad asked now feeling worry settle in. who was she? What effect did she have to make him feel this way?

Krad didn't like this feeling one bit. He is a heartless hunter who wants Dark stopped from claiming any artwork, not someone who gets concerned over seeing a small girl crying. He noticed Maimi wasn't in the area now causing him to grit his teeth for no reason.

Where did she go now?

Krad released his wings so he could spot her while flying. He froze in mid air when he saw her nearby with wings similar to his, what shocked him was the light emanating from her as she sat beside an unconscious red haired boy. The red haired boy groaned before opening his blurry eyes, he then closed them due to his weakened state. Maimi then tried move him while she placed her arms under his arms pits, her wings fluttered lightly as she hovered in the air. Concern was etched on her face which left Krad baffled, part of him wanted Maimi to lose the sad expression she had. This feeling inside left him not only confused but angry as well. Why was he obsessing over what she did? Why should he care if she looked concerned over the boy he had just injured? It's not like he's jealous or anything.

He noticed that Maimi had taken to the air with the boy in her arms, only his jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he saw an older version of Maimi in the air. She had the boy in her arms while flying towards the hotel they were staying in. She took off towards his room, placing him on his bed and took off leaving a feather beside his head for luck.

Maimi's hair blew softly as she flew through the night. She stopped to gaze at the full moon, it's light reflected on the surface of the water leaving her completely relaxed. She closed her eyes now taking in the gentle air that caressed her eye lids and pushed her hair back slightly, she felt calm as tension left her body as time went on. Maimi slowly opened her eyes, she looked down at her clothes and blinked. Since when did she wear a long white dress?

However seeing her white wings made her feel giddy knowing that she could fly away from prying eyes.

But it only left her saddened since they reminded her of Krad. The one who wanted nothing to do with her. Maimi shook her head before flying off at a nearby area to sleep. It was night time and she had no sleep at all.

"What an earth is he doing now?" Maimi muttered as her wings glided. Meanwhile Krad watched her from a distance, still unable to figure out who she was left him wanting to know. How did she grow so quickly? Before he could chase after her, Krad felt his spirit slip back into the mind of a surprised blue haired boy. The wings stayed keeping him in the air so he didn't fall into the water.

"What just happened?" Satoshi asked now noticing Maimi had left his line of vision.

At the same time Maimi was sitting beside Towa who immediately asked her to call her To-to. Maimi just grinned at the reply, typical To-to. She was happy someone didn't change despite the fact To-to also had the look of someone who didn't recognize Maimi. It left the poor girl upset which could be noticed by the Eternal Guide as she observed Maimi, To-to sensed that she had said something to hurt Maimi, Maimi shrugged it off. To-to still felt saddened from not knowing who Maimi was. To-to had a feeling that Maimi knew exactly who she was. The feeling didn't go away nor did the guilt.

"Let's start over, my name is Maimi Hikari" To-to looked at her with before smiling widely.

"My name is Towa No Shirube but I prefer To-to, nice to meet you Maimi" and that was how their night began. Maimi explained what happened before she blacked out and what she did once she woke up. To-to gasped in some parts of the tale before nodding.

"It looks like the mirror took you to a different dimension, how to get you back is important after all you might end up vanishing" To-to explained. She observed the young girl who frowned.

"That means Krad gets his own body right?" To-to gave her a funny look.

"Aren't you worried?" To-to cried now feeling concerned.

"I doubt he'll care, Krad wanted me to leave him alone and he didn't trust me enough to tell him what's wrong" Maimi snapped as she looked at the water grudgingly.

"This Anara person though, she seems dangerous but I've heard here that she just like Dark. She's harmless, if what your saying is true then Krad and Anara's roles have switched" Maimi blinked.

"Krad here is bad?" Maimi looked at To-to with disbelief. That couldn't be right. "Tell me everything about the Krad here" Maimi gave To-to her full attention. To-to nodded knowing that Maimi was concerned even if she appeared to be in denial.

* * *

"Let me go I want to kill the bitch!" Krad yelled as Dark caught him in a headlock so he couldn't kill Anara who was gasping for air after Dark sent Krad off of her, talk about a close one. She spotted the mirror and smirked.

"Are you crazy? As if I'll allow you to do something stupid!" Dark groaned as he kept his grip on Krad who was really giving him a run for his money. How strong was Krad? And since when did Krad know how to break out of holds like this? He was never like this before, even now Krad wasn't even using his powers to get Dark off of him taking the Kaito by surprise.

"Nice try Krad but it looks like I'll be taking this" Anara cooed while holding the mirror.

"Give that back you-"

"Nah-ah! One step out of line and I'll destroy this mirror for good. It'll be bye bye brat for you then" Krad and Dark remained still.

"Good boys, so long" Anara said now smiling with glee before sending her wings out. She took off without them following, knowing what she could do even if it was a little slip.

"Damn you Dark! Why?" Krad yelled in anger as he watched her go. Dark flinched from seeing pain in his other half's eyes, this was new to him but it also looked familiar.

"Let her go for now, Satoshi will have it by tomorrow remember that" Dark said now holding Krad so he wouldn't fly off after the psychotic woman, without warning Krad released a broken wail as he slumped onto the floor, how could he failed to protect Maimi?

Why did this have to happen?

Dark's eyes lowered as he heard Krad's cries echo into the night, sure seeing Krad like this surprised him but guilt also etched into his heart. This was all his fault. If he hadn't been so careless then Maimi would still be here.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" Maimi cried in horror. Krad had gotten into that much trouble and was cold towards everyone. What was worse was that the Hikari's thought of him as a curse to the point that he was condemned. No one even wanted to get to know the Krad that she saw inside, sure he was cruel at times but inside contained a sad and lonely soul. The eyes she saw when she woke up in this dimension proved her theory. She felt sick knowing that he will never be given a chance to be happy for once.

"None of them even gave him a chance" Maimi looked down feeling saddened by this turn of events.

"I think the first and second Hikaris did, the third one Ryushi however went bad for some reason. I heard Krad killed himself to stop Ryushi thinking that it would end him for good, he was wrong since Ryushi had gotten a girl pregnant by force" To-to said now feeling sad and angry for what happened.

Maimi growled in defeat.

"Why can't he just open up when someone wants to try? I should talk to him and listen to his side of the story" To-to nodded.

"It might be a good idea but Krad doesn't trust anyone" Maimi grimaced.

"Not surprising, I can't believe he's been shortening the lifespans of his tamers though. Not once has he done that to me" To-to pondered before smiling.

"Maybe your special to him" Maimi scoffed slightly.

"Doubt it" she muttered before standing up. To-to brushed dirt off her dress after standing up. Both watched the sun with awe until Maimi spotted Satoshi.

"Yo! Good morning blue boy!" Satoshi stiffened at the name and voice. He turned to see both girls waving at him. "Are you and Krad okay?" Maimi called while smiling. Satoshi stared at her with empty eyes and began to wonder if she was even human.

"Heeello?" Maimi called with a teasing smile which left him stunned. For some reason he couldn't retaliate nor could he push her away. She just had a magnetic effect that drew people towards her like he and Daisuke. Satoshi however wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad since it could lead her into trouble.

"Join us! To-to's going back to sleep soon so let's have a little chat" Maimi called, seeing that he had no choice Satoshi began to jog towards the duo.

"See I told you constant badgering works! That's how I got Satoshi to lift a finger in school" Maimi giggled while To-to released a full blown laugh, why did he even bother going near them again? Satoshi felt a sigh lodged in his throat but he didn't have it in him to let it out.

He just wanted to leave but he was already near them. It was pointless to leave now that he was at his destination already.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Maimi chirped, Satoshi stared at her until he sighed.

"How do you know about Krad?" Satoshi asked. He saw Maimi tilt her head to To-to who gave him a sheepish smile.

"She's from a parallel time, I thought it would help her understand why things are different here" To-to explained. Satoshi blanched from hearing To-to's reason, no wonder the girl knew Krad. The question now entering his mind was how she knew Krad to begin with?

"To answer your question Krad and I have known each other before I turned one, long story short I had a big fight with him about trust issue so now I'm stuck here after I helped Dark get out of a sticky situation" Maimi said looking glum.

Satoshi continued to stare for a few minutes before blinking. "How exactly did you meet?" Satoshi was on edge now, something didn't add up. How could of Krad known her in her world at such a young age?

"Your mind is loud" Maimi winced as she rubbed her ears. Satoshi almost blanched again from hearing her response, she could read his mind?

He did not see that one coming and instead of being angry about it, he decided to be tactful and empty his mind.

"So how did you meet?" Satoshi asked while To-to watched them.

"I was nearly one, apparently I was creating and playing with Shikigamis that I had summoned. The amount of spirits in the room must have woke him up" Maimi replied looking puzzled. Even she wasn't sure about what encouraged him to wake up. Maybe it was curiosity? She had no idea.

* * *

"Satoshi" Krad called now rushing towards him in Maimi's form, so far he avoided suspicion except when the Harada twins spotted him. They knew something was wrong since his eyes were yellow. To his relief he was able to ease their mind by reassured them Maimi was fine but it took a lot of convincing, after what happened last night, Krad was beginning to lose the will to even lie however he did it anyways. It was for her friends and that was what mattered. The last thing they needed was to find out their friend had been sealed inside a mirror that might end up erasing her for good, no they would blame him not that he would complain, they might tell him to get her home as soon as possible but the question was how to do it.

Krad earlier on had to come clean with Dark who listened for once without commenting or even took any opportunity to mock him. Krad almost felt grateful until Dark slammed his fist into the wall beside him. It startled Krad a lot to see his other half lose his cool like that.

"Damn it! I knew you were close and I couldn't see it. How did you evade me all this time?" Krad had to smile at that one.

"Maimi was able to mask her power and it allowed me to remain undetected" Krad felt like laughing but the need to had vanished when he thought of his charge. Where was she? Is she all right? He wasn't able to find out.

Satoshi stopped to look at Maimi's form, he wasn't fooled though from seeing her body because he could see Krad's eyes looking at him, it proved last night wasn't a dream. She was gone and it was his fault.

"What do you want?" Satoshi asked coldly.

"Do you have the mirror?" Daisuke asked now approaching the duo. Satoshi shuffled slightly from discomfort, he remembered trying to get the mirror but Anara refused even after she left two upset artworks behind.

"She took it inside her mind, not even I can get it back" Satoshi had never looked so defeated until now. Krad and Daisuke could see that it was killing him to feel this way, seeing his family member get taken by his own mistake left him guilty and Anara relished in his pain. Satoshi like Maimi always kept his emotions to himself and hid them from others so no one would get hurt, but now that his cousin was gone. He was at a loss of what to do. Satoshi felt scared knowing that she could die at any time and no one would ever know.

"I think asking the Towa No Shirube might help you with getting Maimi back" Satoshi commented before walking away.

"Satoshi wait" Satoshi glared at Daisuke who froze from seeing Satoshi's glare.

"Aren't you mad at me to trying to take Dark away?" Satoshi snapped angrily.

"But you didn't"

"No I stole my cousin's soul away and right now she's probably dead because of me" Satoshi released a bitter laugh as he looked at the sea.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know" Krad said sharply. Both boys looked at him wordlessly. "If anything it was my fault for upsetting her. No one could have predicted this outcome so drop it and let's think of a way to get Maimi back" Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"He's right, she'll vanish if we don't get her back soon" Satoshi looked worn as he listened to them, he felt a chill in his spine from hearing her voice.

"Anara wants to speak to you at night Krad, she wants to make a deal and says come alone" Satoshi said, he looked as if he was forcing the words out. Satoshi felt like he was going to be sick from hearing glee in her voice, she was loving this too much and it had to stop.

"Where and what time?" Krad asked coldly.

"You can't be serious? What if it's a trap?" Daisuke asked now feeling cold from this sudden turn of events.

"I'll take my chances"

"I'd rather you kill me" Satoshi snapped. They just looked at him with mixed emotions, not that they could blame him. She was more psychotic than Krad and wouldn't hesitate to hurt them, seeing her last night showed Dark who was actually bad and who could be his ally if he played his card right.

"No one is killing anyone so shut up and tell me already" Krad snapped, he looked agitated knowing Maimi's life hung in the balance. He was starting to lose his cool already from all this negative emotions surrounding the trio, now he knew how Maimi felt when she compared it to being in a soup filled with emotions that could make you sick and queasy. It was not healthy. The air was stifling as it began to wear down any patients they had left. Tension was already growing thick from the turn of events.

"Ten o'clock at the lighthouse" Satoshi said. "Please if she does act up, kill her I would rather you end us both than-" Satoshi froze from the sudden hug Krad had given him.

"You are an idiot! Do you think Maimi would be happy knowing that she lost someone close who refused to put up a good fight? You have friends and family who care, don't throw your life away like it means nothing to you since we both know that's a lie" Krad felt Satoshi's body shake and the sound of sobs hit his ears.

"Just stop her even if you have to use the mirror. Get rid of her at all costs" Satoshi said now looking angry.

* * *

Maimi toured round the beach, she smiled at the sand that left traces of her footprints on its surfaces. The sound of the sea began to calm her nerves down a lot and seeing the birds fly while making noises over things like food, she began to laugh until she took off sprinting in the wide open space. So far no one was around and that was how she liked it. That was until she stopped, the nagging voice telling her to be careful in case shady people would pop out and hurt her. Maimi bit the inside of her lip slightly as the separation had finally decided to take its toll on her. She was not all right and she knew it. Even now Maimi's body began to feel heavy and weak at the same time but she held on. Did he really care enough to come and get her back?

Maimi wanted to know the answer to the question, it also depended on how much time she had left before she vanished.

Maimi never did get her answers thanks to his lies and the barriers he placed around his mind. Sure she did it as well but that was to stop others from trying to invade her mind and use it against her. However now that Krad has shown that he really didn't believe in her enough to share his problems like he did before… Maimi groaned as she was at a loss of what to do. She hated it and thinking about him made it worse.

"It's not safe to walk by yourself" Satoshi said taking her by surprise. How did she not sense him? Then again she did zone out so that didn't help her at all.

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself" Maimi said before taking another step, she stumbled from the sudden lack of energy. To her relief Satoshi caught her so she didn't have to fall on to the sand.

"I think you should rest, you're growing weaker" Satoshi may of tried to keep his emotions locked up but she was no fool, his eyes showed fear even after getting to know her in a short amount of time. He was worried that she could die at any minute.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just going to keep on going, if it stop I might end up vanishing anyways so I want to keep fighting" Maimi said with a smile.

"Who are you waiting for?" Satoshi asked the question that was nagging at him. Maimi's smile was weak but it was enough to get him to raise his brow.

"Nee-san and I might always be at each other's throats… but I know that he truly cares, he'll come for me. After all, he still hasn't told me why he wants me at a distance, for some reason I still believe in him" Maimi's warm smile left his mind reeling in shock, no matter how sad she looked, her smile always left him warm. The need to keep an eye on her took over him without knowing why was getting stronger with each passing minute. Seeing if her brother came left him wanting to stay and find out.

* * *

"So you finally show up?" Anara asked as she examined her nails. Krad landed nearby in Maimi's form, Krad kept his wings out and saw Anara purse her lips in anger.

"Why keep appear in the brat's form? Are you afraid to face me in your true form?"

"At least I care about what happens to my tamer" Anara's eyes narrowed, she was getting angry again leaving Krad uneasy since she was unpredictable at times.

"I wanted to have a chat that's all but since you refuse to show your form" Krad sighed at her.

"Why are you doing this?" Krad could hear his voice showed how tired he was.

"I would say revenge after all you did wound my reputation. Like Dark I don't take kindly to that sort of treatment" Anara replied before glaring at him with one eye.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings" Anara scoffed.

"What is so great about having a tamer anyways Krad? I envy you now that you've the body all to yourself, do you know that? She's just a girl and yet you worry about her constantly? What is she to you anyways?" Anara asked coldly. the wind blew lightly while the light house illuminated their wings. The scene would of made a good Gothic painting given how they looked at one another.

"It is my business-" she smirked at his reply knowing that he would say that.

"I did overhear your talks with Penny" This took him by surprise. "Seems like someone has the hots for his own tamer, hasn't been heard of since it's uncommon after all some say it's taboo, it's like falling in love with yourself… then again. A heartless guy like you would melt after seeing a child like her- what is so special about that child? Almost everyone is eating at the palm of her hand!" Anara snapped coldly.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Krad was on edge now. What else did she know? No she wasn't jealous of Maimi! Is that why she's allowing Maimi to die? Krad felt sick and angry from just looking at Anara, he wanted this meeting to end and at the same time what deal did she have in mind.

"I've had guys eat at the palm of my hands whenever I look or move, just like Dark does with females but you, you refuse to be swayed so easily by any other female. That is until Maimi snaps her fingers and you end up yapping at her heels like some dog. Oh how the mighty have fallen" Anara said with a dark cackle.

"Satoshi said you wanted to make a deal, I'm listening but if you make one wrong move I will not hesitate to retaliate" Anara scoffed.

"I doubt it since the brat's life is at risk" Anara said now smiling darkly. Krad stared at her signalling that he was listening.

"I want to know why you are so attached to a human even though her life span will end before it gets anywhere. What's so great about you?" Anara moved towards him and leaned closer, much too close for his dislike.

"What do you want?" Krad snapped now losing his cool. Immediately he regained his composure to her surprise.

"You" Krad almost laughed at her reply, for moment he almost missed what she said.

"Of course, how can I forget that I'm looking at a female version of Dark" Krad smirked while gritting his teeth.

"Don't forget you, Dark and I are the same"

"How so?" Krad raised a brow at her words.

"We want what we can never have. We are live inside people like parasites hardly having lives of our own. Then when our tamers find their sacred lovers we are forced to go back to where we were made. Even Dark found love forty years ago but because of his predicament he was forced to break up with her. It'll be the same with you only it'll be with your tamer. She'll end up discarding you once her true love comes" Anara said coldly. Krad felt his emotions build up until something took his breath away.

"_Nee-san_" Maimi's younger self's cheery voice echoed in his mind leaving him smiling. Krad wanted her back even if she didn't feel the same way. Even if he was only a brother to her, he was all she had left and she was the same to him.

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the time I have left. Maimi wasn't lucky in life but she had what she needed" Krad said now pushing away.

"And what's that?"

"Love from someone who cared enough to put her first. Maimi lost her sister, her grandfather and parents. She was sad yes but knowing that I was near kept her smiling. She trusted me enough to let me help her when she needed it. We could of both died but no we lived enough to tell the tale, you're wrong about her discarding me and even now you've let your guard down NOW!" Krad roared loudly catching her attention. Anara screamed as Dark used his power to force the feather deep inside her mind in order to obtain the mirror. Once it was in his hands Dark smile while Krad felt relief course through him. This was it, he could now get Maimi back and settle this problem once and for all.

"Got it! Let's go!" Dark yelled now taking flight with Wiz on his back. Krad smirked before flying off in his true form.

"That was smart thinking, how did you know she would let her guard down?" Dark asked as the wind howled while they were flying. He could sense Anara was furious from what they did, weakened but furious. To think she had been set up by the two of them, who would of thought that they would work together to get the mirror.

"She's you when the opposite gender refuses to give her the time of day she'll chase after them like you do" Krad relished in seeing Dark's glare, it hurt Dark a lot to hear such a thing but he couldn't argue.

"How come Maimi didn't hear my thoughts though?" Krad pondered for a bit.

"She did but she chose to ignore you, she said you weren't worth a few brain cells and the last thing she wanted was to rot her own brain with your perverted thoughts" Daisuke released a laugh while inside Dark's mind.

"When this is over you're both dead!" Dark snapped now looking angry, part of him felt like he had been kicked by the reply.

"Maimi also said at times you looked like a Persian cat who has just been drenched in water" Dark shot him a cold look.

"Do not forget that I'm doing this for your tamer, watch your mouth blondie!" Dark warned until they landed near the Towa No Shirube who was in human form. She noticed them landing from where she was sitting.

"Hello again Dark! Did you get the mirror?" Towa asked with glee as she stood up, she took note of both male artworks who looked tired and annoyed.

"Sure did… Krad did the work by distracting Anara" Dark added now eyeing Krad who glared at him.

"No one likes her, the other artworks say she the most hated artwork" Towa replied.

"Who's the second?"

"You" Krad replied. They just looked at him from his sudden reply. "What? I hear things thanks to the artworks Maimi adopted" Dark gave him a cold look before passing Towa the mirror.

"Can you help us Towa No Shirube?" Krad asked now standing in front of Towa.

"I prefer to be called To-to if you please, I'll check now to see if she's alright. Dark told me what happened an hour ago and asked me to wait until you both arrived"

"You have my thanks To-to" Krad nodded sharply. She smiled before closing her eyes. She frowned after a few minutes.

"She's running out of time, she may only have a few minutes left" Krad's body went cold. No it couldn't end like this.

"You need to take me to her now! She can't-"

"Don't worry I was planning to now after all, Dark's agreed to take me home with him if that's okay?" To-to asked Krad shyly. Seeing him in person left her slightly intimidated, however after seeing him converse with Maimi years ago encouraged her to speak to him without feeling fear of angering the white winged artwork.

"Fine, as long as he doesn't seal you up" She nodded with a grin.

"Let's go then!" To-to opened a portal to the mirror and entered it with Krad. The area contained many crystal images surrounded by darkness, it left him uneasy as they continued to head down to the center.

"Maimi! Maimi where are you?" Krad yelled as he looked round. There were so many versions of Maimi in each crystal but neither one was his tamer. It left him agitated and jumpy.

"Focus on her life force, she might be weakened but she is still waiting for you. I'm sure of it" To-to cried as she looked round.

* * *

Maimi was laying on the bed in an empty hotel room for quiet some time now after she suddenly collapsed near the beach. Satoshi later on that day had been able to pull some strings so she could stay by herself to their relief. The condition was that Maimi allowed him to visit in order to check up on her from time to time, she didn't complain though, fatigue was weighing her down enough to make her topple a lot more than usual. Her left hand was starting to become see-through to her dismay but she kept resting under the covers of her bed. The need to survive kept her going until there was nothing left to think about. He was late now, did something happen in her own world? It must have been bad to stop him from coming- or was he coming at all? It left her scared from assuming the worst. That he might still mad at her, she didn't know what to think anymore.

"_Maimi_" she groaned from the incoming headache, it was dull but it began to hurt. It was as if someone was hitting her head with a hammer, it wasn't pleasant.

"_Maimi?_" the voice was getting louder but she forced it away from her mind.

"_MAIMI!" _the voice sounded desperate enough to get her attention, Maimi however was growing tired from having to sit up on her bed, it took so much out of her, she allowed her head to hit the pillow as she fell. Maimi's breathing now becoming labored as she felt her life slipping away with each breath she took. It was too much, she didn't have much longer and she could hear death itself calling out to her.

Someone was banging at the door before it opened. Krad no Satoshi's other half rushed into see her weakened form. Krad felt sick from seeing her dying before him and he could do nothing but watch.

"I...I…" Maimi's voice grew frail while she was losing the feeling in her arms and legs. The heat in her body vanished slowly leaving a chill settling into her bones, she shivered slightly from its effects. Is this what people felt when they were dying?

"Don't you dare give up!" Krad snapped as he sat beside her, Krad took her solid hand and held it tightly, he was at a loss of what to say after all saying it would be okay when she was getting worse wouldn't help at all. Maimi still left many questions that were nagging at his sub-consciousness, she still on going by forcing herself to stay awake.

"…" She smiled weakly as she looked at him, her eyes were getting cloudy signalling she had less than a few minutes left of life left.

"_MAIMI! Where are you?_" Screamed the voice again. Maimi's breathing was slowing down as if she was having a fever, she felt the need to sleep take over her again and this time she allowed it to take over her. Maimi's eyelids began to droop now feeling the will to fight leave her. For a moment she had forgotten that the Krad in front of her wasn't from her world.

"Yo…u… s…said… yo…u…wo…ul…d…n'…t…lea…ve…me…" Maimi's voice went quiet as she spoke using the last of her energy.

Maimi heard the faintest sound of crashing and screams hardly reached her ears, Maimi started to lose feeling in her body all together now leaving her numb. Very soon Maimi felt herself becoming lightheaded, she was so close now to leaving her body, and now… it was time to go.

* * *

Krad had managed to sense Maimi and willed himself to where she was. He was inside the hotel to his surprise while To-to looked at him in confusion.

"What's going on? Why is her life force slipping? She was fine a minute ago!" Krad snapped. Fear began to consume him causing him to sweat, To-to was looking for any traces of Maimi, Krad could see To-to was trying not to cry from knowing that they might be too late to stop the process.

He felt Maimi's aura weaken to the point that it was hanging on by a thread. Without wanting to waste anymore time Krad chased after the pull before releasing a cry of horror. Maimi was vanishing into thin air.

"...lea…ve…me…" she went quiet but Krad refused to give up on her. Not now just when he had managed to find her. Krad spotted his parallel self look at him, his stunned eyes mirrored his own but that will have to wait as he went towards his charge. She looked completely frail and ill, it hurt his eyes to see her looking pale and translucent as she began to disappear. It reminded him back at the house when she had been shot. His mirror moved away in order to give him space. Krad felt guilt in his parallel self and didn't respond, his focus was solely on her.

"Maimi, no…" Krad felt tears run down his cheeks as he pulled her close knowing she was almost completely gone. Sobs echoed in the room leaving everyone saddened by what was happening, Krad slowly leaned to closer to her before placing his lips on Maimi's forehead, he was shaking slightly knowing that he was too late, however he kept her close so her head could be near his heart.

"I'm sorry for making you upset, please don't go Maimi, I'm here now … let's go home now… please wake up" Krad pleaded as he cradled the young girl, what the other Krad thought meant nothing to him, to him his mirror self only a spectator. He slowly tilted her head up and placed his lips on Maimi's so he could give some of his energy to her. At first it looked as if had nothing happened until To-to began to cry out in surprise after minutes had gone past.

"It's working!" To-to cried, she saw to her happiness that Maimi was slowly returning to back to normal. Colour was returning to the girl's skin before Maimi became solid once again.

Maimi let out a loud gasp as she began to inhale more air before shuddering. Krad released a cry of relief and held her tightly.

"Thank goodness" Krad sighed until he picked her up. He faced his mirror who was at a loss for words.

"Thank you for your help, To-to we need to go now" Krad called the tearful girl who walked towards him.

"You're definitely different from what I've heard" This made him smirk at her words.

"I had a stubborn girl to look after" Krad replied as they left the world. The other Krad stood there baffled, why risk so much for a human? Humans only existed to hurt so why did his parallel self bother?

* * *

Maimi frowned at To-to and Dark after recovering her strength.

"I'm glad you're okay Maimi! I missed you" To-to chirped until she noticed Maimi's silent gesture.

"Oh did you huh?" To-to went cold. Uh-oh she was in for it.

"Of course I did!" To-to replied, her expression showed that she was serious until an ice flame appeared in Maimi's hand.

"Care to repeat that? When was the last time you sent me a letter? Or an email after teaching you the basics?" To-to moved back while Dark just stared at the scared artwork and a furious Maimi.

"Maimi please don't be hasty you know I only appear during the night"

"What about a call? I left you a cell phone!" Maimi began to chase after the screeching artwork who began to run like mad.

"Oh my gosh" Krad slapped his forehead from frustration. Dark looked at him while feeling suddenly scared.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Dark asked loudly.

"Nothing stops Maimi when she's on the war path, I just knew it wasn't going to end well" Krad sighed.

"I'm going to bloody hit you with a ice flame you cheek!"

"Please don't!" To-to cried as she ran.

"What the-?" Dark looked at Krad once again to see him looking embarrassed. Krad was covering his face after slapping his forehead.

"Why not? You're the sprinting away from me you lying cheek"

"I don't know how to use a cell phone!"

"I gave you a manual!" Maimi snapped as she fired a ice flame at To-to who jumped to avoid it. Immediately the sand patch had turned to ice when it connected with the flame, the ice vanished leaving a hole in the place of where the ice had formed.

"Why so scared you idiot? Come on, just look at the fire before I beat you to death with it!" Maimi was now getting angry by the second.

"I'm sorry! I'll ask the Gossip Monger when he shows up how to use the phone! I've still got it in my pocket!" To-to cried before dodging another fire.

"I am not stopping! You are so doomed even if you run out of sprint I'll still going to beat you to death with it!" Maimi grinned at her frightened friend who was running away. To-to at the same time had no idea that Maimi was missing her on purpose, Maimi continued to mess with To-to's head who was still thinking that Maimi had actually wanted to kill her. Krad almost released a full blown laugh at what was going on while Dark just stood staring at the scene.

"_What the hell was happening?! And why is Krad just laughing? Shouldn't he stop her by now?_" Dark asked while Daisuke observed. Shortly after seeing Maimi smirking, Daisuke began to laugh at what she was doing.

"_What's so funny?!_" Dark screamed now wishing that he could stop Maimi.

"No phone call! No letter! No email! Not even a telepathic message you son of a git!" Maimi snapped. She fired multiple flames at her 'friend' who tried to dodge every single one.

"I'm sorry!" To-to cried. "I'm nearly out of energy please stop!" To-to pleaded.

"You are so not out of sprint!" Maimi snapped before To-to slipped and fell off the cliff nearby. Krad, Daisuke and Maimi started to laugh until To-to went up slowly. She looked at in a cautious manner and why wouldn't she? Her own friend wanted blood!

"Okay I think it's time to stop messing with your head, I forgive you I really do" Maimi said with a grin. To-to almost gave her a dirty look from realizing that Maimi had been messing with her. she squeaked in terror because there was a white rabbit holding a camera with both paws, it was standing near Krad who eyed the rabbit weakly now realizing that it was watching the whole time.

"Don't tell me you were filming that?!" To-to cried in shock. The rabbit just hopped towards Maimi who handed her the camera.

"That was the best twenty minutes ever recorded, kudos" the rabbit said with a grin.

"Who are you?" Dark asked the rabbit who smirked at him.

'The names Gossip Monger Dark Mousy! How did Daisuke like the chase scene?" Dark gawped in shock.

"So this is the one who you were talking about?!" Dark cried. He felt his hairs on the back of his head go up. Just how much does this rabbit know about him?

"That's him, he knows everything" To-to said now feeling happy to meet the rabbit.

"I however belong to Maimi thanks to your creator so you cannot have me young man" Dark faltered from his words.

"Jeez! How did Maimi get you?" Dark asked.

"My mother's pocket watch cover was replaced by Saiko's creation. This artwork is older than you both" Maimi noted with pride.

"Saiko apparently was given this by someone who was meddling with time" Krad explained. Gossip Monger smirked knowing that he was the one who gave the watch to his creator.

"Drat!" Dark muttered before looking at Maimi. "Well young lady it looks like I owe you-"

"Twice I saved Daisuke's counterpart who had been left for dead" Maimi grinned at Dark's pale face.

"Oh come on!" Dark yelled angrily. However she sensed that he was touched by her kind selfless acts.

"Well there' s one thing you can do to pay me back and that's condition one" Maimi said now looking innocent. Dark sighed before looking at her.

"If you have no artworks you want that are not sealed I can take them off your hands" Dark processed her words before nodding.

"That's a good idea, Emiko might not like it but it can work. You have yourself a deal" Dark shook hands with Maimi while Krad just stared. Now he was left pondering about what just happened. Did Dark actually agree to giving her artwork? Krad almost growled at the thought of being given useless artwork but a deal was a deal.

"It's getting late" Krad wanted to speak to Maimi before anything else happened. Now thankful for this second chance, he was desperate to put things right and to be honest like he should have been in the beginning.

"See you Daisuke and To-to" Maimi waved as Krad pulled Maimi away from the duo. Gossip Monger vanished without a trace while Dark gawped at Maimi who apparently ignored him.

"Oi! What about me?" Dark yelled.

"What about you?" Maimi giggled at Dark's reddened face. Krad smirked knowing that Dark had no effect on her at all.

* * *

Krad was able to book hotel room with two beds knowing that it was going to take a while and both needed a rest. Maimi however was feeling antsy, Krad smiled as he guessed it was because of the lack of barriers. Krad was sure that she was feeling his nervous heart beating to the point that it could fly out of his chest.

By the time they were in the room Maimi was sitting on the bed while Krad stood in front of her.

"What is it that you want to say?" Maimi asked as she watched his eyes move slightly. He had a telltale sign signalling he was really nervous about something but what she had no idea.

"I guess I should explain my recent behaviour, I haven't been myself lately I admit" Krad smiled slightly as he saw Maimi blink.

"Why not? Did something happen?" Maimi asked now looking worried.

"Yes, you see this is the first time I've felt this way and it's left me confused on what to do. It's never happened to me before and I was scared about what you would say or think" Krad's eyes became downcast from the fear of her reaction. He steeled his resolve after what happened in the mirror. Seeing her lose hope left him wishing that it was him who had traded places with her, that he was dying instead of her so she could live without him having any regrets.

"Nee-san I would never judge you, you know that!" Maimi pouted. This made him smile at her naivety.

"You would once I tell you" Krad assured her. She just eyed him oddly until he sat near her knees. Krad stared at her eyes as she tried to see what was wrong. She still couldn't tell, she didn't recognize these emotions. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Let me show you what is wrong" Krad offered while his heart was beating out of his ribcage. She felt unsure but nodded slightly.

Krad took a deep breath before pushing her newly grown fringe back so it was behind her right ear, his eyes went briefly to the item that was covering her right ear.

Maimi's mouth parted as she stared at him wordlessly, he moved closer before closing the gap between them. She jolted in shock at the sudden contact. It was the same feeling she had just before she died. Maimi did nothing but stayed still, her skin prickled from the sudden heat until her hands went sweaty from the feeling.

She began to close her eyes as she tried to take in what he was feeling. They were familiar now that she was listening more clearly. It reminded her of her family when she felt their love and happiness only with him it was slightly different. Potent and purer, to her surprise she wanted more of these feelings that were surrounding him. Maimi also felt fear and sadness leaving Maimi left baffled but the feelings left as soon as he parted. He looked flushed before he opened his eyes. She too opened her eyes and stared at him. She felt slightly cold from the lack of heat but she waited for him to speak.

"No one falls in love with their other half, not even Dark or I. however forty years ago, Dark had fallen in love with a young woman and ended up losing her because of circumstances beyond his control. I swore to myself that I'd never fall for the same trap that ended up leaving Dark in regret" Maimi nodded signalling she understood.

"However I ended up doing just that only it's with my own tamer" Maimi froze, this was what she felt coming from his heart.

"I've fallen in love with my own tamer" Krad shuddered now feeling fear enter his soul. Did he even think that he had a soul to begin with? He was an artwork an endless existence thanks to an experiment that was only half completed.

"I don't hate you, I could never do that" Maimi said softly. Krad almost choked from breathing. He didn't think about hoping.

"Maimi, if you are to find the one called a sacred maiden I'll end up disappearing. It'll be best for you to find him. I don't want to have you-"

"You didn't ask you idiot! Why must you dictate or tell me what to say or think for that matter?" Maimi asked looking cross. Krad felt his mind almost explode as he saw her pouting at him.

"Aren't you angry with me?" Krad asked looking at her with disbelief.

"Why? You've always been there for me haven't you?" Maimi asked sharply while folding her arms, Krad could tell she was a little angry by the secret but that just made him happy, he closed his eyes as he processed what she said. He smiled softly before opening his eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" Maimi asked, her half lidded eyes continued to face him. After a few minutes Krad began to smile at her with mirth in his eyes.

"I have fallen in love with you Maimi" Krad chuckled now feeling a weight had been lifted from his heart. Krad moved closer to her once more and stoked her cheek softly, he watched the emotion swirl within her eyes.

"I…"

* * *

Maimi felt sore the moment she opened her eyes, the night before contained so many events that it left her mind swimming with mixed emotions. She remembered arriving back at the area where To-to had originally stayed. Maimi then smirked as she remembered ranting and screaming at the frightened artwork who tried to ease the girl's rage. Then there was talking to Krad alone, she was shocked to find out that he did get to bring Maimi back but only when her life force had nearly left the world completely.

After hearing Krad finally confess what was wrong, he did something that shocked her followed by a blur of what happened after that. Maimi wasn't complaining though, she had been tired so it did explain the lack of memories.

Maimi started to feel someone holding her close and nuzzled it gently with her cheek. She smiled before closing her eyes once more.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

"GHAAAAAAAAAH!" Maimi's screams sent Satoshi out of bed, he tried to wake up but ended up having to move after one hour.

"I can't believe this! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Satoshi felt his ears thrumming in fear and dashed towards his door… there was a red letter by his door. He took the letter and opened it.

After reading the letter his hands immediately began to sweat in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Satoshi screamed before the door was slammed a few times catching his attention. He forced the door open to see a pale Maimi.

"Please tell me you didn't get the letter?" Maimi cried in fear. She froze before her eyes trailed to the red paper in his hand.

It was official- they were screwed!

* * *

**XD What's got them rattled? Find out next time!**


	10. Chapter 9 The Trio Vs the Mercenaries

**Trouble for the trio!**

_Italics __**for phone calls and thinking**_

**Bold for Sapphia and spirits**

* * *

**Chapter 9 The Trio Vs the ****Mercenaries**

Satoshi and Maimi were sitting while shaking in their seats taking the ones who entered by surprise. Despite trying to regain his composure it was failing miserably the moment he spoke to Saiko who went pale from seeing the letters in their hands.

"They're not really mercenaries, they're more of assassins who have gotten power hungry" Maimi replied now shaking knowing that they there were alone in the class. Her violet bangle lit up from the light as she rubbed her arms like crazy due to nerves.

"What do they do?"

"They keep an eye on Hikaris and Niwas. They make sure we are kept in line and anyone who doesn't-" Maimi made a gesture with her neck leaving him shaken from the though.

"So, is Daisuke's going to get one as well?" Maimi nodded weakly.

"Last time a few Niwas and Hikaris went out of line… some were amputated and left to die or killed" Maimi shivered a lot from the news. It made the bug she developed seem like a common cold. Recently she started feeling queasy causing her to miss school. Krad had decided to kept an eye on her from time to time using the doll but there was so much he could do since the ring wouldn't allow him to split from her anymore.

They saw Daisuke enter the room early with a pale expression confirming their suspicions.

"Did you get a red letter" Daisuke went silent as he saw the two nodded now looking scared out of their wits.

"We can't tell anyone about our other halves now! They're exposure fanatics! Last time exposure was evident they killed a child as a result" Maimi replied now shaking like mad. Satoshi was shocked to hear Anara whimpering inside his mind.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked looking worried.

"Apparently an artwork in human form fell in love with a woman and was in a relationship, however there was an exposure risk since he ended up getting pregnant instead of the woman. The mercenaries ended up killing the hybrid as a result and had the Niwas seal the artwork up" Dark went cold from her words.

"_That's barbaric!_" Dark snapped now losing his cool.

"It get worse and Krad should know, they've been waiting to see if he snaps like last time and kill him!" Maimi began to wail in fear causing Satoshi to hold the brawling girl.

"They might have found out that I missed a year as well since I didn't go to school!" her eyes widened in horror as she gasped. "Maybe that's why they're here!" Maimi started to shake like mad before sliding under her desk. The boys just stared in shock.

"How old are you?" Daisuke asked now looking worried.

"Fifteen coming on sixteen in about a year" they paused, she was in trouble all right!

"What if they find out about us being friends with a Niwa?! They'll go nuts! Why didn't Saiko just go to them and tell them what's what!" Maimi wailed. Now this was just sad, and to think she was housing Krad inside of her who had a reputation for being ruthless.

"_Wait are you saying Saiko's alive?_" Dark's voice came out of Daisuke's in order to prevent suspicion. The Hikaris gave him a look as Daisuke's eyes turned violet.

"He's our permanent Art teacher now that the previous one left" Maimi glared at Dark who felt cold water had been blasted over him.

"Oh shit" Dark's voice faltered in shock. What was wrong with him? Why was he not picking anyone up as of late?

"What are we going to do now?" Dark asked fearfully. For once no one can complain. Krad was mentally gritting his teeth in fear.

"We need to make sure none of us are exposing ourselves, that means Dark no transforming in school okay?" Maimi ordered him.

"Won't be easy with Daisuke but I'll try" Dark nodded before letting Daisuke take over.

"No eye colour changing at all! And don't tell anyone about us- oh shoot the twins know about Krad!" Maimi went pale as she placed her hand in the bag.

"Wait they know? How?" Satoshi shot up in shock as he saw Maimi rooting through her bag.

"It was an accident, it's not like we could hide the fact that I could send Krad's spirit into a doll trick forever!" Maimi cried before taking her phone out.

"But no one else knows right?" Daisuke asked looking worried.

"_Hold it! You can make Krad go into a doll? What about me?!_" Dark asked now feeling resentful for the fact that Krad can move around freely without his tamer.

"Shut up!" Daisuke and Maimi yelled silencing Dark except Satoshi faltered from seeing them talk in sync.

"No just the twins" Maimi groaned since she knew that the mercenaries would go after the twins if the had managed to catch wind of what happened.

"No!" Maimi stopped herself from dialing the number. "That's what they want me to do! They'd have bugged the phones by now" Maimi slipped it back inside the bag after turning it off.

"Aren't you getting a little paranoid?" Daisuke asked until Maimi gave him a look.

"Don't think this is a good thing. Them being here means one of us or all has done something wrong, they watch like hawks and bug system cameras, phones, every electronic item they can think of just to make sure nothing goes wrong. So far in this generation they've visited six of each family in four maybe six different schools" Maimi muttered the moment when others began to enter. She spotted the twins and ushered them over quickly with her hands. The girls rushed over knowing the look Maimi had was a bad one.

"Don't tell anyone about Krad or tell anyone you know about him, he doesn't exist" Maimi whispered to the girls who went pale.

"Why what's wrong?" Risa asked who shivered.

"Remember I told you about M's?" they nodded as she whispered. The boys were impressed by how discrete she was when it came to handling the situation.

"Suspect everyone except these two, act normal" the girls almost made a noise of shock.

"They're coming here?!" Risa almost screamed in fear as she looked round. Maimi made a noise as she told Risa to be quiet.

"Yes and they're very sharp. They'll use any excuse in the book to remove 'evidence' okay?" the girls nodded now looking like they were about to buckle in fear. The Harada twins went to their seats while wishing that they were at home, so did Maimi but saying she was sick wouldn't save her, oh no they would come to the house!

"I want to go home now" Maimi whimpered before sitting down. She looked completely drained from the worry.

"Why can't you?" Maimi gave Satoshi a look.

"They do home visits and want doctor's notes" already the trio felt like hiding under their desks and it wasn't even the afternoon!

"All right everyone settle down now, we've new transfer students coming here today" Maimi paused in fear as she moved her head shakily towards the door. The boys looked at her knowing that they were here.

A tall boy with silver hair entered the room, he had a purple earing on his left ear and was wearing the male uniform, his school blazer was open showing his shirt leaving some girls eyeing him, he had a wild look to him causing Maimi look at her desk in fear. Maimi however shivered at his cold, calculating blue eyes that trailed over the room. So much for being normal, Maimi was already attracting his attention which made her squeal in fear. Beside him was a tall red haired girl with blue eyes while wearing gold star shaped earrings, the girl was also wearing the uniform only it had a skirt, the girl had a dark look and to Maimi's surprise some of the males were drooling at her play hard to get persona. To Maimi's dismay both genders were chatting about the transfer students… so much for being safe now. After all some were drooling or day dreaming about the new students, rotten luck!

"This is Magumi San Riato and her brother Thalim San Riato. Please make them feel welcome" The teacher said with a smile.

"Welcome" everyone except, Daisuke, Maimi, Satoshi and the Harada twins said while smiling. Instead they were tense in their seats from seeing them. The teacher was looking round to see if there was any more seats.

"There's a seat in front of Maimi- Mr. Niwa what are you doing?" Everyone saw Daisuke moving his stuff so he was sitting in front of Maimi.

"Just sitting Miss" Daisuke said with a weak smile.

"Did you want to move seats?" The teacher asked now looking worried. Daisuke almost winced as the new students narrowed their eyes at him.

"Yes please" Daisuke almost lost his voice to Satoshi's surprise.

"_Please don't kill me_" Daisuke pleaded mentally knowing that he had left Satoshi wide open even though Maimi sat beside him.

"O-okay, well Thalim there's a seat now available in front of Mr. Hiwatari-oh" The teacher watched as Thalim went towards Satoshi was tensing up. Both continued to stare at one another before Thalim smirked darkly. His eyes wondered to a pale Daisuke and then a terrified Maimi. His smirk grew from seeing her.

"It's a pleasure meet you Miss Hikari" Thalim went towards her desk.

"Please go away I don't want no trouble" Maimi cried weakly causing a few girls to look at one another in surprise, some girls ended up glaring at Maimi for speaking to him on a first name basis. The boys however began to stare at Thalim with immediate dislike.

"Just sit down please" Maimi squeaked in fear causing his smirk to grow wider.

"Why Miss Hikari why so pale?" Thalim asked knowing that he was the reason.

"Not again" Maimi whined while the class just stared at one of the most kind but coldest girl in the class had now been reduced to a frightened newborn lamb.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see me after your uncle introduced us"

"You forced him and you know it" Maimi almost snapped while keeping herself steady.

"I see, I apologies for upsetting you at the gala-"

"I was only five! Why would you do that you perv?!" Maimi cried angrily. Satoshi and Daisuke looked at one another, apparently Maimi had met Thalim a long time ago but the question was why. Thalim's laugh began to grate on Maimi's nerves.

"Ahaha! I see you still remember that huh? Just be thankful your sister-"

**Slam**

Maimi slammed the desk with both hands which left a big dent on the surface, her eyes showed pure anger. Everyone flinched in shock as they saw her eyes go cold, Thalim just smirked at her knowing that she was about to snap as he saw the table had a bit of light blue frosting under her hands.

"Shut the hell up and leave my sister alone you bastard!" Maimi growled darkly causing everyone to shiver in fear. "No doubt you jerks were responsible for what happened and if you tell anyone about what happened I swear I'll make your life a living hell!" Maimi snapped at him.

"As if we would sink low just to bother you" Thalim continued to smirk until his sister coughed loudly, to everyone it was the most bone chilling cough ever which got Maimi realizing what she had done, she immediately sank back into her seat and looked down at the dented desk.

"Looks like the cat's finally got claws huh?" Thalim goaded as he went to his seat without another word but Maimi refused to relax.

"Thalim hush your mouth now" Magumi didn't need to raise her voice or growl, he immediately did what she asked leaving everyone stunned at how she controlled his actions. Magumi looked at Maimi with soulless eyes before the teacher continued the seating arrangement.

Maimi at the same time felt Krad's stomach churn leaving her almost queasy. She did notice however that the Haradas had to sit beside Magumi to her horror.

"_Did they rig the place?!_" Maimi screamed mentally causing Daisuke and Satoshi to tense up. Before class started Maimi gave them both a pendent that allowed them to hear her thoughts unless it was necessary, knowing not pendants were not allowed in class the boys placed it under their shirts to prevent anyone suspecting. Unfortunately after hearing her thoughts about what just happened left them shivering slightly.

"_I think I'm going to be sick_" Maimi felt the nausea from the fear get worse.

"_Stay calm_" Satoshi said mentally knowing that she was about to lose it.

"Are you alright Miss Hikari?" the teacher asked as she noticed Maimi grow pale and was sweating like mad.

"Can I use the bathroom please?" Maimi said now looking like she was about to throw up. Thalim snorted causing Satoshi to glare. However without warning the chair underneath Thalim collapsed causing everyone to stare at him. The duo looked at Satoshi who looked as surprised as they were.

"I think you should go see the nurse Miss Hikari" the teacher said now looking worried as she saw Maimi eyeing the bin nearby and was resisting the urge to go towards it.

"I'll take her" Riku said now standing up. The tension in the room was now thicker thanks to Riku, the transfer siblings looked at her with suspicion causing Riku to shiver slightly.

"Be back in twenty minutes" the teacher said as she sighed. Even she noticed the hostile atmosphere.

"BLEEEGH!" Maimi was now hovering over the bin causing Daisuke and Satoshi to almost cry out. She was the first crack after all.

Riku rushed over with a tissue in one hand. Immediately Maimi took the tissue before leaving with Riku beside her, some of the students looked at one another while some gossiped about her sudden behaviour.

"Did she get a bug?" asked one student.

"Settle down now" the teacher said sharply, "now let's continue with the play- Ice and Snow please"

* * *

"I can't believe I cracked" Maimi said now hiding in Saiko's room. Saiko sighed at Maimi while Riku sat beside him in order to avoid the bug.

"It's normal Maimi, they even worry me at times" Saiko replied warmly.

"Doesn't make me feel any better" Maimi moaned before he placed his hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever but I don't think you should be at home alone since they might send their parents after you" Maimi cried out now from the thought of their parents being at her door. Remembering them was just as bad as remembering the siblings.

"I don't want to die!" Maimi cried weakly before throwing up again only this time it was in a bowl. Saiko stood up and walked towards her before placing his hand on her shoulder

"Just stay calm and you'll be fine" Saiko said softly as he rubbed her back.

"Why did I get a bug today of all days?" Maimi whined.

"It must be bad to get worked up like this" Riku noted, she felt saddened to see how this was effecting Maimi but being able to anything left her feeling useless.

"People ended up going missing Miss Harada, it's normal for her to be this scared. Sometimes they come in for routine checks or when someone has done something wrong" Saiko explained.

"Won't you get in to trouble for telling me this?" Riku asked now getting worried.

"I'm the head of this family. The last thing they want to do is make me angry but they really are corrupt… mercenaries indeed, more like a assassins" Saiko muttered darkly.

"I wish I could stay here but I have to get back to class" Riku said now fixing her skirt.

"I'll give you a note saying that you were helping me" Saiko said as he went to write the note, Riku thanked him before going off.

She immediately stopped when Magumi blocked her path.

"What are you doing here? Surly the nurses room isn't in this hall?" Magumi asked coldly as she observed Riku's appearance.

"Mr. Hikari asked me to help him with his art supplies" Riku's voice held out to her relief. Magumi eyed the note and after what seemed like hours, she nodded stiffly.

"Have you seen anything unusual like a blond haired male with yellow eyes?" Riku almost tensed up, she didn't like where this was going.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Riku could feel that she was about to stutter.

"Are you sure?" Magumi's eyes and cold tone made her shiver in fear, just who was this girl?

"Miss Harada please head off into class now, you're late as it is" Saiko appeared behind the fearful girl, she almost yelped from the sudden voice until she recognized Saiko's tone. Riku nodded feeling grateful for Saiko's entrance and went off without a word.

"Now Magumi, be nice to the children" Saiko scolded lightly even though he was smiling, inside she could tell that he was angry at what Magumi was doing. Magumi narrowed her eyes at him.

"The heads demand for you to attend a meeting" Magumi snapped before following Riku.

"I don't think I'll be attending, I've other things to do besides hear the mess that my descendants have created. As for the Koku Yoku, stay away from them please otherwise you might end up biting more than you can chew" Saiko said before going back to his room.

He paused when he saw Maimi who was asleep on two chairs.

"Hmm" Saiko took his phone from his pocket and paused.

"I dunno, should I call HIM?" Saiko asked himself, then again with what's going on, she might need someone to talk to in order to ease her problem. "Wouldn't hurt" Saiko pressed the call button and waited.

"Hello it's me, listen about Maimi…" Saiko continued to watch Maimi sleeping peacefully despite the trouble she was forced to endure this morning.

* * *

"I can't believe Maimi has been in Saiko's classroom" Daisuke said glumly now imagining Maimi had bolted the room.

"It's more of his office while the other classroom two doors down is the art room" Satoshi replied, he looked drained from having to have Thalim staring at him during class, he was starting to understand how Daisuke felt when Satoshi had been watching Daisuke like a hawk in class. Even Daisuke was tense from what was going on.

"Still, she's in there and I heard from Riku she passed out from throwing up a lot" Daisuke continued.

"Are you worried?" Satoshi asked.

"Of course I am, I don't' want anyone executed!" Daisuke cried as he stared at the blue haired boy. Satoshi felt a smile creep up but kept it to himself.

"That girl Magumi… she's gotten her own fan club as well" Risa said as she appeared out of nowhere. Daisuke released a loud cry from the sudden noise while Satoshi felt that he had almost jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry, Maimi's paranoia gotten to everyone hasn't it?" Risa asked now looking down.

"It's okay, I'm just worried about-"

"The new students?" Risa asked. They nodded confirming her suspicions.

"I'm sure she'll be fine-hmm?" Risa heard her phone buzz in her pocket. She took out the phone and looked at the number.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"It's an unknown number" Risa replied before pressing the answer button.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Risa Harada?_" asked a male voice. Risa froze from hearing the voice.

"No it can't be" she looked at her phone before placing it to her ear.

"Josh?" Risa's voice trembled in shock and disbelief from hearing the voice.

"_Who's Josh?_" Dark asked inside Daisuke's mind.

"_…__Yeah it's me, listen I got a call from Saiko saying Maimi's in trouble_" call Josh drawled signalling how annoyed he was.

"Saiko! I-I mean Saiko called you?" Risa lowered her voice while moving away from the boys. Daisuke and Satoshi looked at one another, Daisuke went a little closer so he could hear what was going on.

"_Did you not just hear me? Anyways I'm asking about the new transfer students_" Josh commented.

"You mean Thalim and Magumi" she heard him curse on the phone.

"_Those two?! Jeez I was kicked out of Germany because of them_" Josh yelled.

"Didn't you pick a fight with Jamie which caused the problem?" Risa giggled before sitting down beside her sister who was in an empty room. Risa pressed loud speaker after tapping her sister's shoulder in order to catch her attention.

"_Look Jamie snapped because Thalim picked a fight. I ended up trying to stop Jamie instead of Thalim, and another thing don't forget Jamie has a short temper_"

"HAH?!" the twins cried in shock.

"_I take it Riku's here as well_" Josh groaned.

"Nice to hear from you to" Riku muttered at the phone.

"_Hey I said sorry to Maimi about her right ear! Stop attacking me already_" Josh snapped back. Daisuke blinked from the information.

"_What about her right ear?_" Daisuke asked himself.

"_What happened to her ear?_" Dark asked before Daisuke listened in on the phone call. He noticed Satoshi was leaning in close to listen as well.

"It doesn't mean it's nice to make fun of someone who could of lost their hearing" Risa agreed angrily.

"_I said SORRY! Lay off now please!_" Josh pleaded, already he was on the verge of hanging up.

"Fine but only because Maimi asked us to last year" Riku replied bluntly now glaring at the phone.

"_Okay now the problem is that they were judging and Jamie and I. The best way to stop them is laxatives_" Josh snickered from the memory.

"You're kidding? How did you manage to do that?" Risa asked looking at her sister with disbelief.

"_Genius!_" Dark hooted from imagining the thought of Thalim being locked inside the bathroom.

"_Let's just say I told a girl I'd date her if she gave him a drink that I spiked_"

"Did you?" the girls asked angrily.

"_Of course not! She's like a stalker who will not leave me alone! She even tells everyone I'm her boyfriend who does that?_" Josh cried.

"Good point" Riku muttered.

"_Okay the other reason why I'm calling is because thanks to my probation. I can visit Japan again except I need to be on my best 'behaviour' according to Richard_" Josh explained. The girls cried out in shock from hearing his words.

"You are not going to behave!" Risa snapped.

"Of course I am! And to prove it I'll be staying in Maimi's house after school today" Satoshi's jaw dropped. Josh wasn't serious was he?

"So where are you now?" Riku asked until she head the window being tapped. The girls gasped when they saw a blue haired green eyed boy wearing a short white top and blue trousers, he had a pair of red sneakers on while he was leaning on the side of the window casually.

"Hey girls" Josh grinned with the phone near his ear while the girls went pale.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the twins screamed loudly.

"Honestly girls these days" Josh muttered before jumping off the second floor window. He landed without any injuries before going to hide near the freezer.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked as he and Satoshi entered the room, at the same time they were trying not to be obvious about the fact they were spying on them.

"N-Nothing I thought I saw a bee" Risa stammered.

"A big bee" Riku looked at her twin with dread.

"Did you get stung?" Satoshi asked causing Daisuke to cringe.

"No we didn't and how did you know we were screaming?" Riku asked.

"We were next door talking about the artwork Daisuke was currently painting" Satoshi said bluntly.

"Oh the one involving snow?" Riku asked looking surprised to know that they would talk about that.

"That's the one, I was thinking about entering the contest with the painting" Daisuke replied. That part was true though.

"I hope you win" Riku said with a smile making Daisuke blush, however Satoshi gave him a blank look causing Daisuke to feel a sudden chill enter his spine, the blush was gone.

"Daisuke, I need to have a word about the art teacher again" Satoshi said in a blunt tone.

"R-Right, I'll see you both later" Daisuke waved until Satoshi slammed the door behind him.

"Are you trying to get us both killed?" Satoshi snapped leaving both girls baffled by what happened.

"I didn't mean to!" Daisuke cried. "Your question about the bee sting- why did you ask that when the twins said that they saw it?"

"…" Satoshi growled before stalking off.

"We need to warn Maimi that Josh is here" Daisuke said after walking in silence.

"Right" Satoshi said nothing else as continued their walked. On cue they spotted Magumi who gave them a dark glare.

"Why aren't you going to class?" Magumi asked, her voice was dark and laced with suspicion.

"Maimi's ill so we wanted to see if she's okay" Daisuke replied as he tried to stop himself from shaking. Magumi gave him a look.

"Don't bother, she'll be obsolete anyways" Magumi said while smirking. The boys looked at each other before running past her.

"My brother is already there!" she sang with glee.

* * *

Thalim was on his knees after being dealt a kick to the crutch. He was whimpering while Maimi stood towering over his weakened form with her arms crossed.

"**If you ever try your luck on me again you lousy pervert I'll slaughter you!**" Maimi's hair and eyes changed to sapphire blue leaving Thalim at the mercy of Sapphia.

"They didn't tell me-"

"**What? That I Sapphia am awake? You bastard**" Sapphia snapped coldly. She sent him to the floor with her left foot now pressing her foot on to his ribs causing him to cry out in pain, one of the ribs made a cracking noise signalling she was breaking a rib.

"P-Please mercy"

"**No way! After what I saw this morning I think I might end up eating you up for dinner**" Sapphia said with a glint in her eye.

"Isn't cannibalism frowned upon?" Thalim cried in shock.

"**Not if I'm in my true form it's not**" she gave him a toothy grin as she leaned close.

"I-I won't come after you or Maimi again! I promise! I'll even stop pestering Krad just don't kill me" Thalim pleaded the moment Satoshi and Daisuke entered the room. They saw Saiko watching at a distance with a steaming mug in his right hand, he sipped a bit of his drink as he watched Sapphia torment the boy.

"Alright let him go Sapphia, he's learnt his lesson" Saiko sighed as he stood up. He placed his mug down before taking a bottle nearby and unscrewing the cap. Sapphia looked at him before grinning.

"**Oh I see**" Sapphia said with a smirk.

"What? What's going on?!" Thalim yelled as Sapphia took her foot off him and pulled him up by the scruff of his collar.

"**Just to make sure you get the message**" Sapphia cooed darkly before Saiko placed the rim near Thalim's mouth.

"Better start drinking or she'll end up eating you. What's it going to be?" Saiko's eyes were cold and showing Thalim how furious he was. Thalim lifted his left arm shakily so he could drink the continents of the drink. After finishing Saiko placed the bottle away and Sapphia dropped Thalim on to the floor like he was nothing but a rag doll.

"What was in the drink?" Thalim asked now feeling his ribs get heal to his surprise, they were being too nice.

"A healing draught along with something else I'm sure you remember" Thalim's eyes widened in horror as his stomach started complaining.

"Oh shit!" Thalim screamed as he ran out the room while holding his stomach. Satoshi and Daisuke looked at Saiko now feeling scared to see how angry the man can get. Satoshi however noticed Sapphia looking at him.

"**That's one of my descendants… wow**" her sarcastic tone made him frown.

"Who are you?" Satoshi asked in a blunt tone. Sapphia smiled brightly taking him by surprise.

"**Calm down boy, I know you were worried about Maimi. She's just asleep for now since she's unwell… I'm hungry**" Sapphia said now rubbing her stomach. Saiko chuckled before giving her a biscuit. It was bland but filling at the same time.

"My apologies, the only things I can have here are a sandwich which was already eaten and biscuits" Saiko replied. Sapphia smiled before eating the biscuits.

"**Thank you**" Sapphia went to sit on the make shift bed again while the boys shuffled from discomfort.

"I heard from Risa and Riku that someone named Josh is coming" Saiko chuckled at the name.

"I take it you were eavesdropping on the conversation?" Saiko asked with a teasing smile. The boys' faces went red from being caught out.

"Josh was tested a few years ago before he was kicked out for damages Thalim and Jamie caused, I'm afraid Josh has a vendetta towards Thalim and his sister" Saiko replied.

"**He also doesn't take kindly to having those two mess with family either, more please**" Sapphia asked with her hand outstretched. Saiko handed her the biscuit tin to her relief and began to eat the whole thing.

"Family? So he's?"

"Maimi's cousin, well more a distant cousin like Jamie" Saiko explained.

"**Having a bad temper runs in the Amaya family thanks to me**" Sapphia grinned as she popped the last biscuit into her mouth.

"You're Maimi's ancestor?" Satoshi was speechless to see her appearance almost resembled Maimi.

"So Maimi's family name is Amaya? Why was she given the name Hikari?" Daisuke asked.

"**That's because Amaya is her middle name, Hikaris are similar to Amayas since they have gifts of their own. Josh can jump to and from high areas and would still be in one piece, Maimi however has sensitive ears and the ability of ice**"

"Does anyone have ice as well?" Daisuke asked.

"**It's a water attribute so you can guess a lot of others can use water as well. It's rare but the chances are slim now thanks to the pests**" Sapphia looked at them before smiling.

"Is being a psychic rare as well?" Satoshi asked.

"**Give you a medal smart boy. I heard her complain to you about being loud mentally**" Sapphia said with a smirk. Satoshi ignored the incoming blush while Daisuke watched them.

"**I am also Saiko's ancestor boy so nothing you say isn't known to me**" Satoshi's eyes widened in shock.

"You're related to her?" Daisuke asked looking at the young male Hikari in disbelief.

"I didn't know" Satoshi gritted his teeth from not knowing this.

"_Wow to think creepy boy is related to her!_" Dark snorted.

"**I heard that Dark**" Sapphia had a teasing smile on her face while his jaw dropped, at that moment Dark had completely forgotten about the fact Maimi could read minds.

"It's getting late and I've a class to teach. You two head to class"

"**I'll come along, it's boring to sleep all the time**" Sapphia agreed now getting up.

"Are you sure?" Saiko asked as he watched her place the tin onto the table.

"**It'll be a good experience**" Sapphia replied with a slight smile, Saiko nodded before ushering the trio out.

"How will you explain the hair and eyes?" Satoshi asked.

"**Dye and contacts**" Sapphia said before moving her shoulder length hair back. However her right ear was covered by the fringe.

"What happened to her ear?" Daisuke asked, his eyes showed worry at the thought so something bad happening to Maimi.

"**Her father was messing with things he shouldn't, so now she has to wear this constantly**" Sapphia replied before showing them a disfigured music shaped headphone that she had covered. The boys shivered from just seeing the headphone.

"Does it hurt?" Satoshi asked.

"**No, it's just a nuisance**" Sapphia said with a smile. "**I'm glad she has friends like you two, also Anara any more funny business and I'll devour your soul! Am I clear?**" Sapphia stern voice left Anara shaking again to Satoshi's surprise.

"_Y-Yes Madam Sapphia_" Anara stuttered.

"Thank you" Satoshi had a grateful look on his face which got Sapphia smiling again, she ruffled his hair in a motherly manner leaving him blushing.

"**Such a sweet boy, a little cold which is understandable given who you are partnered with but that's normal**" Sapphia commented before they entered class. Sapphia's eyes locked onto Magumi who began to shake slightly from seeing Sapphia walking around.

"_What is she doing out? Is Maimi trying to get herself executed?!_" Magumi thought with disgust.

"M-Miss Hikari what has happened to your hair and eyes?" the teacher asked in shock. The other boys started to drool over Sapphia to her disgust.

"**I got into a little accident with the dyes when Mr. Hikari was teaching silk painting Miss Yuka**" The teacher nodded. "**The eyes were to make sure no dye reside flies into my eyes**" Sapphia's sweet voice swayed Miss Yuka and the boys. Satoshi and Daisuke looked at one another, they were shocked to see how she bent everything to her will.

"**Don't worry girls, I'm not interesting in dating so you can have the boys**" they heard the boys groan in disappointment to the girls surprise.

"W-well that's good to know, please take to your seats" Miss Yuka said before taking the register. "Oh, it seems your brother Thalim isn't here" she commented. Magumi gave Sapphia a sharp glare.

"**I heard from Mr. Hikari that he's in the toilet, something about a tummy bug going around the school**" Sapphia said it so causally she could tell it was grating on Magumi's nerves.

"I see, well please tell him to see me after class when he's well" and class began as usual.

Thalim managed to show up- after school looking all flushed and pasty.

"Sorry I'm late" Thalim paused as he saw everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Nice to see you Mr. San Riato, school has ended but I want a word now that you're well enough to come here" Thalim saw Sapphia smirking darkly at him while his sister gave him the death glare.

"Yes miss" Thalim hung his head, he was furious about how potent the laxatives were. Who let Saiko the slip about the laxatives?

* * *

"Maimi! Wait your not Maimi" Josh frowned when he saw Satoshi enter the hallway before Sapphia. Sapphia cackled at Josh who groaned from hearing her voice.

"Oh no…" Josh moaned.

"**It's just me since Maimi's not feeling well and Krad's out cold. I'm sure a good night sleep might do them good**" Josh nodded. "**In the meantime bunk with Satoshi until she's better**" Josh winced from her words.

"Fine… who is he?" Josh asked looking sullen.

"**This is Satoshi Hikari also known as Satoshi Hiwatari. He's your cousin**" Sapphia said before going inside Maimi's apartment to sleep.

"Man that woman gets to me, she even scared me to be kinder to Maimi" Josh shuddered in fear.

"**Heard that Josh!**" Josh chuckled nervously at Satoshi who gave him a look.

"We're not joined at the hip but I still care. Just not when others are looking, I have a cool personal to maintain" Josh replied before Satoshi opened the door, Josh paused when he heard a beeping noise.

"You have your security system as well? Cool! I think I'm going to like you already little cousin" Josh grinned before sitting on the sofa. He took the remote and began to flip the channels. This left Satoshi uncomfortable at how easy Josh was able to make himself at home.

"They said I went to jail but really it was actually Jamie, the guy ended up breaking out of prison with a gun made out of scrap" Josh snickered, Satoshi went slightly pale at the news.

"I had no idea"

"Not surprising, Maimi wouldn't tell anyone about my shady past huh?" Josh winked.

"I can see why" Satoshi muttered. "If your going to live here, there are rules you need to follow" Satoshi said as he poured water into a cup, knowing that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Maimi woke up feeling sick again, she tried to keep herself calm by breathing slowly so she didn't throw up. She then turned to her right to see Krad sleeping beside her, he looked pale even though he was using the doll.

"What happened?" Maimi asked quietly. She didn't remember how she got home at all. It was all a blur, all she remembered was falling asleep on the make shift bed and nothing after that. Sure Maimi was confused but knowing she was away from dangerous duo left her with some relief.

She crept out of bed and went down to the area were Krad stored the punching bag when he was agitated about something. Now realizing why left her giggling at how worried he was about what she thought of him. She spied the katana that was resting on a table on the middle of the room.

Maimi reached for it and flipped the katana handle out of it's sheath, she then threw the sheath to one side before placing the katana handle next to her cheek with both hands, after taking a deep breath she began to sent the sword forward and moved the sword in a diagonal manner. Maimi began to practice the katana by herself for an hour until hands caught her hands.

"Try to be less tense otherwise you'll wear yourself out" she smiled from hearing him behind her.

"How are you?" Maimi asked now turning around so she could face Krad. Krad looked worn but he was okay for now.

"I feel sick still but it'll pass eventually" Maimi rubbed her stomach in discomfort.

"That's a nasty bug, I wonder what caused it?" Maimi asked looking slightly glum. She thanked Krad for the sheath and slotted the sword back inside.

"Let's check if there's anything left to eat, I'm feeling a little hungry" Maimi said as she placed the katana back on the table. She saw Krad rubbing his eyes signalling he was still tired.

"Go back to sleep, I can manage" Krad nodded slightly before going back to the room, she could tell it was hard to keep his eyes open as it is. She hoped that what ever happened to make them feel drained would pass soon, she had a feeling it would.

Now that she was in the kitchen the opened the fridge and chuckled to see a bowl of soup, there was a note leaning on the front.

"**I know you've been ill young lady so I fixed you up a tasteless soup, biscuits help when you're not feeling good. Better eat properly and sort out this mess**

**Sapphia**" Even as a spirit, her own ancestor had a way of looking after her. Maimi took the bowl and placed it into the microwave for a minute. Noises from next door left her staring at the wall.

"What an earth?" curiosity had gotten the best of her as she went to her neighbor's door and knocked it. Minutes later the door opened revealing a peppy Josh to her surprise.

"What are you doing here?!" Maimi cried in shock.

"Look who's awake! Satoshi it's Maimi!" Josh grinned before pulling the surprised girl indoors. Maimi yelped from the sudden action that left her lightheaded. She saw Satoshi's miserable expression which revealed that Josh was being a bad guest.

"What did Josh do to you?" Maimi had to chuckle at what was going on, rock music was being played in his own home. She was sure that it was not his music to begin with.

"I'm introducing our stoic cousin the means of music!" Josh grinned as he took a swig of his water. For that brief moment Maimi felt sorry for Satoshi knowing he was not happy about this.

"I don't think he likes this kind of thing, didn't you ask him?" Maimi asked as she turned the music down slightly.

"Not you to! You like this type of music" Josh whined now that it was less quiet.

"I was about to have soup before I heard this, neighbors don't like too much noise so unless you want our landlady on you, best keep it down slightly" Maimi said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, yeah! Anyways how are you? I heard you were sick today" Josh asked now propping on one of the island stools.

"I got too nervous because of those two which got me ill, Krad doesn't like them either" Josh nodded showing he understood.

"Neither do I. What a bunch of hot heads! What rights do they have to judge Amayas?" Josh asked coldly. Maimi chuckled in agreement.

"What I can't understand is why Anara isn't causing anyone trouble? I thought she loved the limelight" Maimi asked with a smirk.

"_Not when my life is in danger you stupid- I-I mean silly girl_" Anara corrected herself knowing Sapphia would have her head. Satoshi blinked at the reply while Maimi giggled.

"Sapphia got to her huh?" Maimi asked with a smile.

"You have no idea" Satoshi replied while pushing the front part of his hair back.

"Krad would be annoyed that he missed seeing her getting whipped" Maimi shrugged now watching the both of them.

"Anara huh? That broad chick who wanted you dead is in this guy?" Maimi snorted at the insult while Anara was trying to break out so she could kill Josh. Josh watched Satoshi struggle to maintain the angry woman.

"Whore! Harlot! Broad! What a dirty woman! Can't take no for an answer!" Josh sang making Maimi squeal with laughter, Satoshi however was trying to stop Anara knowing that she was about to tear his body to pieces.

"J-Josh stop it! I'm going to pee" Maimi laughed until Krad entered the room looking annoyed, everyone stopped immediately as if seeing their angry father enter the room. To Satoshi's relief Anara had retreated knowing Krad would go after her the moment she showed her face.

"I could hear you all next door" Krad muttered as he watched them. "I thought you said you were going to eat" Maimi nodded before waving bye to them.

"Don't upset Satoshi Josh or I'm telling him the story about Magumi" Josh cried out in horror.

"Please don't! It's bad enough she's here as it is!" Josh said looking pale.

"Saiko called you here to sort out the mess you made, my friends and I have to deal with it because of you" Maimi said before Krad closed the door signalling an end to the discussion. Krad took a deep breath as he tried to breathe in the cold air, Maimi watched mist vapors leave his mouth as he exhaled.

"Are you okay?" Maimi asked as they went indoors after a few minutes.

"Still tired but I'll manage for now, the soup's still in the microwave" Krad commented as he sat on the sofa. He looked like he was about to nod off which was fine with Maimi since she went to eat. Krad needed all the sleep he could get after being sick all day.

Maimi took a sip of the soup and almost grimaced, it was definitely tasteless not that she could complain. Maimi began to wonder about why she couldn't let Krad out using the rutile anymore. It just boggled her mind a lot to the point that she didn't realise the soup was finished. Maimi smiled knowing that she must have been very hungry to of finished everything. She then went to get a snack and saw the left over sushi she brought yesterday. It was still viable since it was covered to prevent it from being spoiled.

Maimi took a salmon roll and took small bites. The roll was good but she felt her stomach whine slightly.

Maimi paddled softly to see that Krad had indeed fallen asleep, she laid her head on his arm so she could sleep as well. Maimi tucked her knees under her as she went to sleep. Minutes later she felt his arm wrapping around her small frame, she smiled at the gesture before slipping into a deep sleep again.

* * *

The sound of throwing up hit Maimi's ears again,

"Not again" Maimi whined as she got up from the bed, she was currently wearing a white tank top and navy blue shorts so could sleep without getting to hot enough to make her sick. She noticed that Krad had sent her to bed before throwing up.

She spotted him sitting by the corner of the wall where their toilet was, Maimi saw him wearing a white vest and white trousers that were dishevelled from how he was sitting. he looked completely flushed while sweat was running down his forehead.

"I thought it was because of the transfer students" Maimi asked now sitting beside him. Her skin prickled from the cold floor as she sat down thanks to the lack of sleeves, Maimi had noticed that the heat was making her feel light headed and the air was getting stuffy. It would make his predicament worse since there was less air to get into his lungs even though he was possessing the doll.

"I think you should move away, I don't want you catching the bug" Krad said before he threw up again. He felt her hand touch his forehead.

"You don't have a temperature though, what's going on?" Maimi asked wearily.

"Honesty? I have no idea" Krad smiled at the irony. Maimi was now taking care of him instead of the other way around.

"I'll have to ask school to give me a day off. It's not good and I'm sure Josh will be watching the group like hawks" Maimi said as she went to dial the number.

"I don't know if-"

"Krad if your sick so am I" Maimi frowned at him before pressing call. "Hi this is Maimi Hikari, I won't be coming in today due to a tummy bug" Maimi said to the receptionist.

"I've had this since yesterday, even though I seem fine on the phone I'm actually not and it's best not to give it to anyone in school if you know what I mean" Maimi nodded a few times. "Thank you I'll try, have a good day" Maimi sighed once she hung up the phone and placed it back on the charger. She heard the door knock making her growl.

"You have got to be pulling on my leg, what?!" Maimi snapped as she opened the door, Satoshi stood rooted to the spot leaving her surprised by the sudden visit.

"I was checking to see how you are" Satoshi explained as he noticed Maimi wasn't in uniform.

"Krad's gotten the stomach bug still so I'm out until he's well again, best of luck with the practice play" Maimi said with a weak smile.

"Aren't you affected by it?" Satoshi asked until he noticed that she was slightly pale.

"Krad's got the full brunt of the bug, maybe he eat something when I was asleep, I don't know but he's got me keeping him the voodoo doll until he's well" Maimi winced when she felt Krad throw up.

"Did he?" she nodded slightly.

"It's really bad" Maimi said weakly.

"I see, I'll come over to see how you are after school" Satoshi said causing her to smile at the gesture.

"Check on Daisuke first if you can. I think he was about to crack if I hadn't" Maimi smiled weakly at the thought. She knew Dark was sweating like mad to the point that Daisuke was beginning to feel the pressure of how bad the visit was.

"I'm pretty sure one of his distant relatives got his arms amputated for goofing off" Satoshi felt himself sweat in fear. To think goofing off would result in something like that.

"I'll be sure to ask him how he's dealing with the situation" Satoshi commented, he was also worried for Daisuke even though he was trying to keep himself away from him for safety reasons.

"Just watch over him, they might go after the sacred maidens just to antagonize you both" Satoshi felt himself go cold, to think that would happen just to see them crack. How cruel.

"I've to go since the car is here now" Satoshi said as he noticed the black car.

"Okay, have fun Dark" Maimi giggled at his sour look.

"Really? Why must you torment me about this?" Satoshi sighed loudly.

"Oh come on! Your dressing up as the one you've been trying to catch. It's funny" Maimi giggled until he began to walk away. "Have fun cus!" Maimi called before closing the door. She went to check on Krad who had fallen asleep on the rim of the toilet. Without wasting time she flushed the toilet, the sudden noise made his eyes snap open before groaning.

"I'm up!" Krad said until he noticed Maimi was near the handle.

"Let's get you to bed" Krad mumbled something when she helped him up, he didn't want to move from his spot. Immediately he fell face first onto the bed while Maimi slid into the covers in a more graceful manner despite feeling sick. She giggled at how he pulled her close even though he was feeling queasy.

"Just go to sleep, you have all day now" Maimi said to him. She noticed the blinds were open and went out of bed just to close them- she froze the moment she spotted Thalim with a smirk on his face.

"JOOOOSH!" Maimi screamed at the top of her lungs causing Krad to fall out of bed from the shock, he mentally cursed for getting tangled in the sheets.

"What's going on?" Krad asked as he saw that Maimi had gone pale. Worry caused him to get out of the sheets, he stood beside her but made sure that he was unseen. Moments later she saw Thalim move back a few spaces before running like mad from Josh who was holding a sharp knife in one hand. Josh stopped near her window before shaking the knife in his hand as he warned Thalim about what would happen if he approached the apartments again. Krad was left stupefied by what he had just seen, wasn't anyone going to call the police on him for doing that? Then again Thalim was stalking them so it did make sense to scare the little weasel away.

"Alright, time for bed" Maimi said as she closed the curtains in order to make it darker so they could sleep properly. Krad walked to the bed slowly and slipped inside the covers after placing them back on the bed. Maimi heard her laptop beep catching her attention, as she opened it she blinked at the contents.

"Huh? Scary game from the future?" Maimi commented as she opened the email to see a few links. She grinned.

"Who's the email from?" Krad asked while watching her stand near the table. She turned the charger off and walked with the laptop in both hands. She went to sit on the bed with the laptop now on her knees.

"Gossip Monger just sent me an email using about a scary game that came out from the future" Maimi clicked on the first link and waited. Krad raised a brow from the name of the game.

"Five nights at Freddy's? What kind of game is that?" Krad asked.

"I don't know but I'm interested" Maimi turned the volume to medium so they could hear it. The clip was confusing at first until Maimi released a full blown scream while Krad jumped slightly from what they saw, Maimi then began to laugh after recovering from the shock.

"I can't believe that" Maimi snickered until she noticed Krad was missing. She cringed at the toilet knowing that it upset his stomach. However curiosity got the better of her and clicked play in order to continue where she let off. Krad eyed her darkly before entering the room with a bucket so he didn't have to make constant trips to the bathroom. He looked at how she watched the screen intently before smirking.

"GHAAAAH!" Maimi screamed from sudden grip on her shoulders before glaring at Krad who laughed at her startled expression. "Low blow Krad" she said grudgingly.

She shook her head angrily as he sat down so she was in front of him.

"Well I thought that was fun…ny" Krad jolted from the sudden appearance of one of animatronics who began to scream loudly as they came into the room. This time Maimi snickered at Krad who shook his head.

"I see your point" Krad muttered before Maimi turned to look at the screen, she knew Krad was trying to remain quiet as he saw the sudden movements and sounds take place on the screen. The music was eerie as well which added tension to the game to Maimi's delight.

She almost jolted when she felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her, Krad's head nestled on the crook of her neck signalling to her that he was tired. Maimi smiled at the gesture until she felt his lips pecking her neck repeatedly.

"_Not again_" she almost chuckled at his child like behaviour knowing he wanted something and it wasn't the view of the laptop.

"Turn it off please" Krad asked, his breath fanned her ear distracting her from the game. She felt her body heat up from the sudden emotions that began to eat at her mind to the point she was only thinking about Krad, she could tell that Krad's emotions began to cloud her mind, sure it was distracting but she didn't mind from time to time.

Maimi paused the clip until she felt his hand move, she moaned from the sudden act, it left her light headed and wanting to turn so she could look at him.

However she closed the lid of her laptop and placed it onto the floor.

She heard the laptop make another noise but she was too engrossed by what was going on with Krad to notice.

* * *

Satoshi knocked on the door and waited, so far five minutes later and no one was replying.

"She must be really ill not to answer the door" Josh replied as he opened the door to Satoshi's home. Satoshi frowned from seeing his cousin.

"Why are you still here?" Satoshi asked coldly.

"Because someone had to watch over her since Thalim was here this morning" Josh replied as he leaned on the side of the railing. Satoshi felt fear enter his mind.

"Nothing happened" this shocked Satoshi "Of course since I chased him away with a knife and threatened to slice him to pieces if I caught him coming here again" Satoshi almost staggered in shock.

"Please tell me you're joking" Satoshi frowned.

"Nope, the bastard is going to pay for upsetting Maimi and that's a promise" Satoshi saw how serious and protective Josh was now they were alone. the need to help others reminded him of Daisuke.

"Dark's stealing the Second Hand of Time tonight" Josh grinned at the news.

"Better watch out for that! Gossip Monger brought Maimi to the day it was almost destroyed and believe me, I heard she gave those punks hell for it as well" Josh snickered at the pale boy.

"Does the Gossip Monger travel through time?" Satoshi looked at his cousin sternly.

"Of course, the pocket watch is the key after all" Josh winked leaving Satoshi surprised from the news Maimi's watch could do something like that.

"Maimi didn't do major damage though, but she did leave some of them wanting to avoid the artworks and the Amayas. Sadly some don't get the message and cause more problems than usual" Josh shrugged before moving to one side so Satoshi could enter his home.

"I wouldn't bother Maimi though about this. If she caught wind about Dark stealing the Second Hand of Time, she'd raise hell on him" Satoshi shivered at the warning even though Josh was looking cheerful. To Satoshi's relief the whole area was still in one piece so he placed his bag in his room.

After a few hours Satoshi was now ready to go and stop Dark from stealing the item.

* * *

_"__Who are you? Why are you trying to enter this place?" a voice called through the water barrier._

_"__Daisuke don't go!" Dark's screams filled the room causing the space around them to vibrate._

_"__Dai…suk..e? Why are you entering this world? You're not meant…to be…here!" the voice echoed through the water. "Freedert? Toki No Byoushin? Why is he here?" _

_"__Who made you wake up?" the voice asked weakly._

_"__Please help!" another voice cried._

_"__Why? What's happening?" the first voice asked now sounding worried from the sudden pain that made the space shift slightly._

_"__Please I need more time!" the second voice cried around them making the space turn blood red._

* * *

Krad's eyes snapped open in shock from the sudden dream that entered his mind.

"That was Maimi… Maimi! Wake up" Krad shook Maimi bare shoulder that was half covered by the sheet as she slept. He recoiled in shock.

"Why are you so cold? What's going on?!" Krad screamed in shock as he lifted her up gingerly. He placed left hand on her forehead to see where her mind was at. He gasped as he saw that her mind was in a world filled with snow.

"Dark… is Daisuke?" Krad turned to his left to see the phone and reached for it. He dialed the number a few times after making a few mistakes when he was pressing the numbers. He placed the phone to his ear and waited.

"_Hello Niwa Residence_" To-to's voice filled his ears.

"To-to is Daisuke okay? Get him on the phone now!" Krad tried to hide the panic in his voice. He then heard Emiko saying something until heavy footsteps ran towards the phone.

"_Hello?_" Dark's voice as filled with worry.

"Is Daisuke okay?" Krad asked calmly.

_"…__No, there was an accident with the Second Hand of Time_" Krad's hands started shake in fear as he saw Maimi's pale form, if anyone was to see her, they would assume that she was in a deep sleep but that was a lie. He knew better than to assume that.

"_Daisuke's been taken_" Dark's saddened voice filled his ears as he finished his sentence, silence came from Krad's side of the phone.

"_Krad what's going on?_" Dark asked as he felt his other half's pulse quicken from fear. Something was wrong.

Without realizing it, Krad dropped the phone causing it to land on to the floor, Krad pulled Maimi closer as he tried to muffle his cries. That was no dream to his dismay, someone had arose the artwork up it's slumber and it was now calling Maimi for help.

"_Krad? Krad say something?_" Dark cursed in anger as he heard no response from Krad. Seconds later the phone made a beeping noise signalling Dark had hung up.

* * *

**Uh-oh what happened to them? What will Mercenaries do when they find out about this mess?**


End file.
